


Chocolates and Secrets

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Being surrounded by chocolate is everyone's dream right? Join an older than usual Elsa as she manages her own chocolate business. But then a certain young redhead appears and we learn of a dark secret of our beloved queen. She's not the only one with a secret though. G!pAnna for those that need that spoiled for them.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

Elsa was not in the mood to meet the new candidates for the chocolatier position. She was tired and had a massive headache. She'd been running this business for 15 years now. She started as a little shop sharing its space with a florist and making most of her sales on valentines. Since then her company grew and now she was one of the leading chocolate companies in the world. Her chocolate ranged between the categories of Lindt and Cadbury. The quality of Lindt with the prices of Cadbury, it worked. Her best-selling range was the chocolate balls with a white chocolate top that drizzled down to make them look like snowy mountains, the center chocolate had the consistency of Nutella. They were fondly named Snowtians, short for snowy mountains. She even had a cute chocolate puzzle the kids enjoyed were they built a snowman named Olaf. He was now the company's mascot.

Elsa smiled as she stroked a finger over the little plush Olaf doll on her desk before the shrill ring of her phone made her jump. She plucked the offensive thing to her ear and growled out a loud, "What?"

The response was shaky and a slight whimper made it into her ears.

"You're 12'o clock is here ma'am," the receptionist said and Elsa sighed, "Send them up."

Elsa got her papers together and pulled out a file for her 12'o clock interview.

_Hmm, Anna Arendelle, that sounds familiar._

She looked up when the door opened and her eyes widened. In front of her was a grinning red head wearing the most inappropriate interview cloths under the sun! A cap was on her head turned backwards, she wore a sleeveless band t-shirt with a jacket around her hips, some kind of sweat pants the stopped above her knees and her shoes were sneakers with their laces mostly undone.

_Was that a skateboard under her arm?_

Elsa was baffled and only came to her senses when the door closed. Elsa blinked at this girl in front of her then looked to the CV that was provided to her.

_Graduated at the top of her class in culinary school and comes highly recommended._

_Was this really the same person?_

"Miss Arendelle?"

"Just call me Anna!"

Elsa's eye twitched. Her headache was getting worse. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes waving for the girl to sit.

"Miss Arendelle-"

"Anna."

Elsa just looked to her before continuing. The girl just kept on smiling like she had the biggest secret this side of the equator.

"I'm sorry; I just find it baffling how you decided that this was appropriate attire for an interview?" Elsa said and Anna just chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well ya see, I was running a bit late and sorta forgot about the interview, so I used my board to get here in time from the skate park," Anna grinned.

_This girl._

All Elsa could do was blink. Anna bit her lip and gripped her braids like she was a kid trying to keep herself from spilling a secret.

"Come on Miss Elsa don't you recognize me?" Anna finally said, not lasting more than five seconds.

"Have we met?" Elsa asked and Anna pouted.

"My aunt used to work with you? The florist?" Anna tried and it took Elsa a full minute to realize. Her eyes widened and her headache disappeared. Anna seemed to realize that Elsa understood and was grinning all over again.

_Could it be?_

_Those eyes, teal blue, unusual._

_Freckles just about everywhere._

_Red hair in two braids._

"W…what are you doing here?" That all Elsa could manage to articulate.

"Applying for a job, duh! Thanks to you I found my passion for chocolate!"

_It's been 14 years…why now?_

"I'm going to need to think about this," Elsa said and gathered her stuff. She was going home. She didn't feel so good.

"Please see yourself out Miss Arendelle."

"Elsa what's wrong?" Anna asked and Elsa just backed away from her when the red head tried reaching out to her.

"I-I don't feel too good, please excuse me," her voice was shaky.

As Elsa made her way out she gave a weak order for her receptionist to make sure Anna left. She got into her car and drove straight home. She needed to think. Her hands were shaking as she tried to unlock the door. At some point she had started crying. Her headache now replaced by her heartache. Once inside she slammed the door shut and slid down it to hug her knees to her chest and sob.

_Oh Anna. Anna, Anna, Anna. My sweet, innocent, little Anna._

**-Flash Back-**

_The ding of the bell above the door made Elsa look up. In walked a woman with a child, around seven years of age, by her side. She put on her best smile and walked to the customers._

_"_ _Welcome, I'm Elsa how my I help you?" The woman gave a small chuckle as she rested her hand on the little red head girls head._

_"_ _We're just here to come see my sister," the woman said and Elsa nodded._

_"_ _She will be out shortly she was just checking on some seeds," Elsa replied then bent down._

_"_ _Hey sweetie, what's your name?" She asked the shy redhead._

_"_ _A-Anna," she replied and Elsa fished out one of her chocolates out of her apron._

_"_ _Say would you mind trying this for me and telling me what you think?" Elsa watched as the little girls eyes widened before looking up to her mother. Elsa could see the question in the older woman's eyes._

_"_ _Ah, sorry ma'am I run the little chocolate shop. I'm trying a new recipe and children are the easiest to get and honest answer from," Elsa explained and the woman chuckled._

_"_ _Go on sweetie try it," she smiled and Anna slowly took the chocolate before popping it into her mouth. Her eyes widened._

_"_ _Wow, she's never been that silent when eating chocolate," the woman said and Elsa held out one to her too._

_"_ _Be my guest and try ma'am."_

_"_ _Oh don't mind if I do," the woman smiled and popped the treat into her mouth as well._

_"_ _Oh my, that is splendid, did you really make it yourself?" She asked and Elsa nodded proudly._

_"_ _That is amazing," the woman smiled and just then she looked to her side._

_"_ _Oh there she is, please excuse me dear and could you look after Anna for a few seconds? She tends to wander," Elsa nodded and bend back down to Anna's level._

_"_ _Did you like it?" She asked and Anna nodded happily._

_"_ _It was yummy!" Elsa giggled at the red heads happiness._

**-End Flash back-**

Elsa sniffed. That was the first of many visits she got from her soon to be favourite customer. Every time she tried something new she would have Anna taste it first. The pure look of happiness and delight on the young girls face turned Elsa's innocent little affection into infatuation. She would spent days trying to come up with new things just to see that face light up and those eyes sparkle. It was wrong and disgusting the amount of pleasure she got out of it. It was good that they moved away before she could give in to her disgusting desires and fantasies.

_Now she's back…why now?_

_Why now after 14 years of forgetting?_

Elsa stood shakily and went to go take a scolding hot shower. After she was done and was busy drying off she groaned when she heard a voice.

"Elsa you home?" She was not in the mood for this man. She threw on some shorts and a tank top.

"I'm here Hans," she grumbled. A man in a suit strutted towards her.

"What happened? I got a call saying you walked out of an interview looking sick," he said as he rested a hand on her forehead. Elsa slapped it away.

"I just have a migraine and it's making me sick to my stomach," she said and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water. After taking a big gulp of it as Hans had followed her, she stared at her hand that rested on the bottle cap, the ring on her ring finger catching her attention.

_Right, she was married to this asshole._

"Shouldn't you be in a meeting somewhere?" She asked fiddling with the ring. He sighed and undid his tie.

"Yea, but using you not feeling well as an excuse to get out of it was just too good to pass up," he smirked and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Right, because you just _love_ your _wife_ ," she said, sarcasm dripping from her lips. Hans slipped off his jacket and threw it over his shoulder as he rested a hand on his hip.

"Oh come now Elsa, sarcasm doesn't suit you," he said before walking off. Elsa growled and headed to their private gym room. As she got her shoes on she could hear Hans getting ready to go out. With a heavy sigh Elsa turned some music on and got on the treadmill. Owning a chocolate business she had to keep her weight in check if she wanted to eat more of the heavenly desert. It wasn't because she was vain and cared about her looks. No she just didn't want to get diabetes and leave this world when there was chocolate art to make. She was still discovering new flavors and coming up with new ideas. Sure she got a lot of flak when some low class magazine tried to slander her for being too skinny to be a 'good' chocolatier.

"Elsa dear, I'm heading out. Don't wait up," Hans said as he brushed his silly sideburns.

"I never do Hans honey," she mocked. She saw Hans smile and leave in the reflection of the windows in front of her. Once she heard the front door close she stopped her running. Her headache was dull enough to just be an irritation now. She wiped her face with a towel. Anna's mature face flashed in front her eyes and she gasped throwing the fabric to the ground.

_She turned out more beautiful than I ever imagined._

Elsa needed a drink. Some red wine would be good, especially for the heart. As Elsa walked to the kitchen to go to the wine fridge her phone rang. She frowned and picked it up, not checking the caller ID.

"Elsa speaking," she started but was cut off by someone screaming at her.

"Elsa, are you okay?" The voice asked as she held it a good arm's length from her ear.

"Hello Rapunzel," Elsa sighed once she put the phone back against her ear.

"You left without telling me! I had to hear from Bell that you left when I passed her to bring you that new design!" The woman on the other end said as Elsa looked through her wine collection.

_Oh! A 2013 Kanonkop 'Black Label' Pinotage, which sounds good and expensive too, came all the way from South Africa. Well Hans bought it not me._

"I'm sorry Punzy, I wasn't feeling well and just wanted to get home," Elsa said as she balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she tried to open the bottle of wine.

"You're opening wine aren't you?" Elsa stopped pulling the cork out midway. She looked around, briefly wondering if the crazy brunette could see her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked as the cork popped out.

"For starters I know you, you left while doing an interview for my second point and thirdly Hans is probably there after using you as an excuse to leave work early," her voice was all matter of fact like.

"Actually he went out," Elsa said and she heard the girl gasp.

"That asshole!" Elsa just rolled her eyes as she poured her wine.

"But yea I am drinking wine," she said and she swore she could hear Rapunzel nod knowingly.

"See I do know you Elsa!"

"I never said you didn't Punzy," Elsa smiled as she took a whiff of her glass.

_Mm, smells good._

"Well, let me get back to work seeing as this should head out tomorrow," Rapunzel said and they exchanged goodbyes.

With a sigh after placing the phone back in its holder Elsa took a sip of wine, the dark red liquid just barely touching her tongue as she took the first sip. It was good she wouldn't lie. Her next sip was bigger; well it was more like she drank it like it was a soft drink. Elsa licked her lips as she poured some more.

Maybe she had a problem or maybe she didn't. No one would know if there weren't someone watching. Elsa smiled and took both glass and bottle with her to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa couldn't believe it. Here she was sitting, looking at that redheads face again. Anna dressed a bit better today, all be it still not professional. Anna wore some ripped jeans with sneakers and a hoodie, still with that damned backwards hat.

"Why do you want to work here?" Elsa decided to ask. There was no reason for her not to hire Anna. She had the best credentials out of all the people that applied.

"Well why not? You're always working on new things and you listen to the people. Come on Elsa you know me; you know my cred is the best out there. I mean I didn't spend countless sleepless nights to not be the best and graduate young. I interned at Halloren, so you know I'm good at what I do. I mean that internship is hard as balls and I nearly threw hot liquid chocolate at my boss, but I still got through it!" Anna said as she now sat on the edge of her seat. Elsa blinked and bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn't say no to someone that was more than qualified to work there.

"F-fine, Miss Arendelle-"

"Anna."

"You got the job, please be in by tomorrow morning at 7 sharp to collect your uniform. We open at 8 and I expect you in _proper_ chef clothing," Elsa said trying to be stern. She swore she saw stars in the girl's eyes as she jumped up giving a rather loud yay.

"I won't disappoint you Elsa!" Anna said chirpily pulling the blond into a hug as Elsa tried to shake her hand to seal the deal. Elsa stiffened as she felt impressively strong arms wrap around her. Anna was skinny and lanky, but her grip was strong. She wasn't as tall as Elsa, reaching just under her chin, but that might be because Elsa was wearing rather high heels. Elsa blushed slightly as she felt the swell of the younger girls breasts press against her rib cage. She couldn't move seeing as Anna trapped her arms to her side. The door opened and her eyes widened at seeing Rapunzel. The other girl stopped halfway into the door frame.

"Am I interrupting something? Elsa I didn't know you were into girls," the brunette smiled and Anna let go. The girl didn't show any signs of being embarrassed nor uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Anna!" She extended her hand to shake Rapunzel's hand. The woman just looked at Anna's out stretched hand then swatted it away. Anna was confused at first but was squealing in delight when Rapunzel gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I want what she got!" The brunette beamed as she picked the redhead up in her hug. Elsa shook her head. How will she survive with two of them?

"What's going on here?" They all looked to a big blond guy with a clip board in his hands.

"We got a new chocolatier!" Rapunzel beamed and the guy's face split open into a massive grin. He scooped them both up into a hug making both girls laugh and giggle.

"Welcome to the family!" He said and Elsa covered her eyes with one hand. She was going to die with these idiots.

"Hey Kristoff did you…why are you hugging my fiancé?" Elsa groaned as another man entered, this one slimmer than the first.

"Oh Eugene, relax would you?" Rapunzel said smiling.

"I said call me Flynn!" He yelled pointing to her with an angry pout.

"Enough," Elsa said scowling at them. Everyone stopped giggling and the hugging stopped. Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gee Elsa we were just having some fun," the tall blond said looking like Elsa just kicked his puppy.

"This is not an amusement park this is a business. Rapunzel take Anna for a fitting, Kristoff the list please and Eugene…why are you here?" Elsa asked only now realizing that she didn't call for him.

"Uh, I was just checking if the big guy had the list and he does so, well, bye!" The man bolted from the room to leave everyone staring.

"Wow he sure can run!" Anna chirped and smiled. Rapunzel laughed and started pushing the red head out the door.

"Come on red let's get you some chef clothing," she smiled and Anna turned her head and waved at Elsa giving a melodic goodbye. Kristoff closed the door and handed Elsa the clipboard he was holding. Elsa rubbed her eyes making her glasses move up to her forehead.

"Are you alright Elsa?" He asked as she sighed and checked over the list.

"Yes, just a headache," she said and Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Are you drinking again?" He asked and she blinked looking up at him.

"Do I look drunk, Mr Bjorgman?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He stuck his hands out waving them in defense.

"No! No, no, no not at all Elsa. I just mean you always have one after drinking," he ended in a whisper. Elsa sighed. It was true. She's been having headaches for over a week now due to drinking wine before bed. Maybe she had a problem.

"I'm just stressed Kristoff, like why is our revenue dropping?" She asked while frowning slightly.

"We've been shipping more than ever yet somewhere were losing income," she said and Kristoff shrugged.

"Maybe call Merida, ask her if she can send you the latest pricing sheet?" He said and she nodded.

"Yea, I will go over there tomorrow, maybe it's just am accounting problem," she sighed.

"Oh, I don't think Jasmine would agree, she's very sure of her talents," Kristoff said and Elsa shrugged.

"I will get to the bottom of this. Thank you Kristoff you can go now," Elsa said waving him off and he nodded before leaving. Elsa sighed and went back to her desk rubbing her eyes. She should really stop drinking whole bottles of wine.

**_~chocolatier~_ **

"Hey Rapunzel, how do you know Miss Elsa?" Anna asked as she held her arms out so the brunette could take her measurements. The older girl raised an eyebrow and removed the tape from her mouth.

"Miss Elsa?" Anna started to blush slightly.

"We will get back to that. She's actually my cousin," Rapunzel beamed and Anna blinked.

"Wow, that's really cool!" Anna smiled and the brunette wrote down some numbers.

"Alright Anna got your sizes, now tell me would you like a skirt or some pants?"

"Pants! Definitely pants," Anna said and the other woman blinked at the suddenness. Anna chuckled nervously and rubbed her arm.

"I don't do skirts, or dresses. Only pants. I can't wear anything else. Just pants and shirts," Anna looked nervous as she rocked on her feet while swinging her arms. Rapunzel just gave her a look.

"You are weird," she said and Anna's face fell.

"I like weird!" She chirped and hugged Anna. Anna yelped then chuckled.

"That's good," Anna said relieved.

"So tell me Anna, why call her Miss Elsa? Do you know her or something?"

Anna felt a little insecure with this woman asking questions that sound like they should mean more than they actually do.

"Well is it wrong to call her Miss Elsa?"

"No, you just say it weird like you know her,"

"Well I sorta do. I was very young when I first met her. I was 7 and she was around 21 I guess. She shared space with my aunt and she used to let me try new flavors whenever I visited. Once School started I used to swing buy her shop at least three times a week. She was really nice and was always happy to see me. She would listen to me talk and ramble. She always laughed and never got angry," Anna was smiling throughout the time she talked about Elsa but her face fell after wards.

"But then we moved away and I never saw her again," Anna's head dropped as she was rubbing her fingertips like she had a splinter in them. Rapunzel was smiling as the girl talked but her smile fell as she heard the eventual conclusion.

"Oh red I'm sorry to hear that," she stroked the younger girls back. It was a few seconds before Anna straightened her back and had a look of pure determination.

"But as soon as I got a smart phone I started following the business as it grew and I knew that one day I would be the best chocolatier and make her proud of me! Show her that all the things she taught me would pay off even if I was just a clueless kid at the time!" Rapunzel felt liked she had to shield her eyes from the brightness of Anna's determination and vigor. She pumped her arms in the air and grinned.

"Then you will fit well into the family! You, Anna, are in good hands let me go introduce you to everyone!" Rapunzel gripped Anna's hand and dragged her out the back room to the working station. It was a big open kitchen that slowly turned into a little café. Everything was sterile and clean, white and shiny stainless steel where everywhere. The café part looked really gourmet as the customers can sit back and enjoy a Latté while waiting on orders.

"Tiana, meet Anna, our new chocolatier!" An African American woman turned around to look at them and smiled. She had the cutest dimples Anna had ever seen. "Anna, meet Tiana, she mans the counter and tables along with the cash register," Rapunzel said smiling. Anna stuck her hand out to the woman.

"Nice to meet ya!" They shook hands.

"Nice meeting you too sugar, I hope you will enjoy the family," Tiana smiled and turned back as a customer walked in. Rapunzel dragged Anna to the back where Kristoff and Eugene were loading a truck.

"These two goofs you've met. The big guy is Kristoff, he's the delivery guy. The lady looking one is Eugene he helps and supervises Kristoff."

"Hey, who you calling lady like Blondie?"

"Eugene you use more hair product than all the girls here," Rapunzel said raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's called taking care of yourself," he huffed turning his head away as he pouted.

"He's also a drama queen."

"Oh you love me."

"That's why I'm marrying you," Rapunzel said as she smiled.

"Wait why did he call you Blondie?" Anna asked slightly confused.

"It's a long story red," Rapunzel said as she smiled.

"Yea a really long story," Eugene said as he started laughing along with the brunette. Anna gave Kristoff a questioning look and he just shrugged.

"I stopped asking," he said.

"So wait, are we the only staff?"

"No, were just the only staff you'll be working with, we work from Monday to Wednesday and only come in on big projects if it's not our day," Rapunzel explained.

"Rapunzel you never told me what you do," Anna said turning to her.

"Oh I'm the artist! I paint the structures once you build them, I also draw the ideas from customers," she beamed and Anna looked at her in fascination.

"You forgot about Vanellope," Kristoff said and Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"Oh yea! Where is she?" Rapunzel asked and the boys shrugged.

"Who?" Anna asked.

"Vanellope von Schweetz, she does most of the smaller stuff. She's super-fast and hyper and so tiny! She makes the bases and we decorate basically," Rapunzel explained.

"I think she has permanent sugar rush," Kristoff said and they all nodded. Just then the door burst open to reveal a rather short girl that looked no more than 16.

"I heard someone talking about me!" Anna's eyes widened. This girl was so damned adorable!

"Vanellope, meet Anna the new chocolatier!" Rapunzel chirped. The girl rubbed her chin and looked Anna up and down.

"Hey yea, this girl knows style! Hey Anna nice to meet ya!" The girl took the red heads hand into both of hers as she started shaking it.

"You'll love it here! Were all friendly and big sweet lovers. You are a sweet lover right? I mean, how can you not be! It's amazing!" Anna felt like she was going to throw up with how much this girl was shaking her arm. Rapunzel stepped in and took them apart.

"Relax Val, don't break her just yet."

"Aw shucks Punzy, I didn't mean to you know how excited I get," the girl said as she stuck her hands into her green hoody's pocket. Anna shook herself right then smiled before scooping the girl into a hug.

"You're so damned adorable!" She said, but blinked as she noticed that the girl had somehow escaped her grip.

"Cool it red," she giggled before adding, "welcome to the family."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa looked to her watch as she tapped her foot impatiently. It was nearly 7:30 AM and they were still not on their post.

_How long does it take to get dressed in a uniform?_

Elsa was ready to just leave. She needed to get to the factory before Merida got too busy. Elsa's head snapped up when the back door slammed open.

"Elsa, I present to you Chef Anna," Rapunzel said as she waved Anna in. Anna wore the usual white chef's coat with black trimmings and buttons. On her left chest was the company logo along with her name. The girls' hair was up in a bun under her cap, _which she wore backwards,_ with only her fringe sticking out slightly in front and small slight curly hair on the back of her neck. Elsa looked the girl up and down then nodded. She would ignore the hat for now.

"Excellent, thank you Punzy, now if you'll excuse me I have places to be," Elsa said as she picked up her briefcase and headed to her car. She would give proper attention to how the girl worked when she got back.

"Ah Elsa, what do I owe the pleasure?" Elsa looked up from her smartphone to look at the Scottish woman in front of her.

"Hello Merida, nice seeing you again," Elsa smiled as she closed the door to the office before sitting down in front of the desk.

"Aye, it's been a while," she smiled. This redhead was much calmer than the other.

"I wish my visit wasn't one of business," Elsa sighed and the Scott nodded.

"Yer here because of the shipping sheet right?" she asked and Elsa nodded. Merida sighed and leaned forward on her elbows as she held herself.

"Well the prices of coco beans have gone up again,"

"What, again? Didn't they raise that in the end of last year?"

"Aye, but then the new financial year started and they bumped it up another 10%," Merida said and Elsa slumped in her seat slightly running a hand through her lose tresses.

"They're going to bleed us dry,"

"Aye, but you know what I been thinking? Maybe it's time to come up with a new product eh?" Elsa groaned.

"But making new things is hard," she whines and Merida chuckled.

"Oi, where is that determined lass I met gone? The one that couldn't pick what was her favorite chocolate flavored?" Merida smiled and Elsa gave a chuckle.

"She grew up, found her flavor and became old and grumpy," Elsa pouted jokingly. The redhead laughed.

"Well, I guess I could have just called about the pricing, but I did want to do a check-up," Elsa said and Merida nodded as they both stood.

"Yer always welcome to visit boss lady," Elsa gave her a friendly scowl before both walked out the door.

"How is everyone?" Elsa asked as they walked to the indoor balcony that looked over the production floor.

"As ya can see their happy," Merida smiled and Elsa looked over the people working. There was faint music playing that did seem to lift everyone's spirits even Elsa's own. She found her foot tapping slightly as her eyes found someone walking among everyone.

"Oh, I see Mulan's in today. I'm going to go say hello," Elsa smiled as she descended the stairs.

"Hey Mulan, long time no see," Elsa smiled as the Chinese woman turned to her voice. A smile broke on her lips as she bowed to Elsa slightly and Elsa did the same. The two got to talking before a beep came from Elsa's phone.

"I'm sorry Mulan I have to get going. We got a new chocolatier and I should actually go see how she's holding up," Elsa said as she made her way back to Merida to collect her case. She said goodbye to Merida then made her way back to her office and café.

**~Chocolatier~**

Anna looked around as Vanellope dashed around pulling cakes out of ovens and placing batter into them. She couldn't stop smiling. Rapunzel was busy decorating a cake and Tiana was helping a customer. Anna was busy making some chocolate art for the desserts. There were hearts and flowers, leaves and Fleur De Leigh's, swirls and wiggles, circles and rectangles. She was having so much fun.

"Whoa, those look great red!" Anna smiled to the brunette as she stood practically against her shoulder.

"You dished those out fast!" Anna chuckled.

"Once I'm in the groove there is no stopping me!" They chuckled and Rapunzel pat her head.

"Good, it will come in handy for big holidays. We can barely keep up!"

"Speak for yourself! I always have to wait on you!" Vanellope said as she leaned on a counter.

"Hey art takes time to perfect," Rapunzel said pouting.

"So you're saying you're not a pro?" Vanellope smirked and Rapunzel gasped. The look she gave the smaller girl was utter disbelieve and insulted.

"I am the pro-est of pros!" Rapunzel said and set forth on working faster. Anna chuckled and turned to the smaller of the group.

"Say Val, what's your story?" She asked and leaned onto the counter.

"Well I used to work here on weekend while I was at school, then soon after school Elsa gave me a permanent job so I can have money to pay for college," the smaller said and Anna nodded.

"How old are you then? I thought you were at least 16,"

"I just turned 19 actually and I just got into culinary school," she smiled and I smiled as well. It was very nice of Elsa to give this girl a chance at this young an age. Anna was still in the clouds about finally seeing Elsa after so long. She was even more beautiful than she remembered and aged beautifully. As if the woman knew she was being thought about she entered the kitchen. Her walk was sure and her shoulders pulled back. She carried herself like royalty flashed into Anna's mind. She could faintly hear Rapunzel and Vanellope great Elsa. She greeted back giving a small smile. Anna started to blush. The older woman was breathtakingly beautiful. There wasn't a single start to a wrinkle on her face. She could have easily been mistaken for a 20 something instead of being 35 already. Anna blinked as a hand waved in front of her.

"Earth to Anna, come back from the mother ship!" Rapunzel chirped.

"And close your mouth before you start drooling," Vanellope chuckled.

"Sorry! Sorry I was um…thinking of new designs! Yea and um, I tend to zone out when I do," Anna chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her neck then cursed as her other hand tightened around the pipe she was holding, making chocolate drip onto the counter.

"These look good," Anna's head snapped up. Elsa was leaning over the counter and looking over the designs she had made.

"Thank you, but they're just simple designs really," Anna said blushing.

"If you can do better than make me a rose," Elsa said.

"Excuse me?" Anna blinked, caught off guard.

"A rose, it's the most difficult thing you can do free hand, so do it. Prove your skill," Elsa said a glint in her eyes. Anna felt like she was being dared to fail.

_I'll make the best damned rose she's ever seen!_

Anna set to work, grabbing the molding chocolate. All three women watched. Rapunzel and Vanellope in awe as Anna's hands glided with ease. Elsa's eyebrow rose at how eloquent she was in her execution. It took all but 5 minutes for Anna to make a beautiful blooming rose with leaves and all. She held it out in smug triumph.

"I seem to have under estimated you Chef Anna, well done," Elsa gave a smile as her arms folded under her chest. Anna nearly dropped the rose as her eyes dropped to the slightly elevated breasts in front of her.

_What the hell is wrong with you Anna! She's your boss! Not to mention several years older than you!_

Rapunzel yanked the rose from Anna's hand.

"Thank you! Just what I needed to finish this cake," she beamed and Anna blinked.

"Hey! That ain't fair!" Anna pouted. She heard Vanellope laugh and her eyes caught Elsa tittering behind her hand.

"Oh come now, at least it's getting used," Rapunzel smiled and took the finished cake to Tiana to put on display.

**~Chocolatier~**

Elsa had to admit, the rose Anna made was beautiful. The way her hands moved so expertly and fluently, stirred something in her. It was almost sensual like being caressed. The spark in Anna's eyes as she accepted her challenge was enough to send shivers down her spine. The fire in those teal blue eyes spoke more than it should have. It showed she had passion and anger. That she wasn't the little girl anymore. That she could get angry. The thought made Elsa shiver some more as heat rushed to her whole body.

Elsa cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention.

"Good work so far girls, I will see you all at closing time," she said and made her way back to her office. Once there, she got herself a bottle of water and downed half of it. Her body was heating up too much with her disgusting thoughts. It wasn't helping the headache.

"Your mother is on the line for you ma'am," Bell's voice says as Elsa passes her. She groaned and thanked her before closing her door and walking to her desk. Sure enough that red light was flickering. She sat ungracefully and picked up the phone. She could hardly get out a hello before her mother was talking.

"Elsa dear! We haven't spoken in so long!"

"Mom,"

"Are you mad at me? Mad at your father?"

"Mom,"

"MAD AT US?!"

"Mother,"

"Oh dear don't be mad at us, please?"

"Mom,"

"I don't know what we did wrong, but please forgive us?"

"Mom!"

"No need to shout dear. What can I do for you?"

Elsa slapped her forehead.

"You called me, mother," she sighed.

"Oh yes! Your father and I are coming to visit next weekend," Elsa froze as she shot up straight, the action hurting her back a bit.

"Next weekend?" She squeaked out.

"Yes dear, we want to talk with you and Hans about this whole, not giving us grand kids yet, thing," the woman said sounding a little upset.

_Why god why?_

"Mommy you know it's complicated," Elsa trailed off. She had no desire to sleep with Hans of all people.

"No I don't hence the coming to talk. I have to go now dear, your father got his hand stuck in the cookie jar again," she heard her mother sigh and before the line went dead she could hear her mother shout to her father to let the cookies go.

Elsa briefly wondered if she truly was their child, but none the less she still loved them. With a heavy sigh she dialed Hans's number and waited for him to pick up, her headache still going strong.

"What up Snowflake?" Hans's voice chirped over the phone.

"Trouble side burns. My dear parents are planning to visit next weekend. Can't you go away somewhere for business?" Elsa said cutting to the chase.

"As a matter of fact yes I can. I actually just got informed this morning, I was going to wait till we were both home to tell you."

"Great! I'll see you at home." Elsa said and put the phone down. She checked the time and sighed. Elsa grabbed all her stuff and walked out to the kitchen, Bell in tow.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, to calibrate your new co-worker we will all be meeting tomorrow morning for team building. We all meet here and do bring enough cloths this time ladies? Sure were only going till Sunday, but your cloths will get dirty. We meet at 7 am sharp so we can get there at 10 am the latest. Comfort is key guys, leave your heels and purses," Elsa looked to the two snickering men out of all the women.

"And you two, if you pull pranks again like the last time, I will not hesitate to make you work an entire month with no over pay," she said and they both pouted.

"Now let's go get some rest, you will be missing it till were back," Elsa said and everyone nodded.

"Are you getting a van again Elsa?" Kristoff asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I will. I trust you will drive Kristoff?" She asked and he smiled nodding. They all said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

Elsa just hoped they would have some fun. Sure the pranks the men did were wrong, but they did have some fun with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa was surprised to see Anna already at the café by the time she arrived. It was only 6:30 am. The girl was dressed in faded jeans with a simple white shirt with a red plaid jacket. This time she wore a grey beaning instead of that damned hat. Elsa could feel herself blush as she shamefully looked the girl up and down. Anna was leaning against the building, her hands in her pockets and still with her two braids over her shoulders. As Elsa neared her she could see the girl was deep in thought. She bit her lip as her eyes graced over Anna's sharp nose and cheek bones. The pudgy cheeks she had as a kid where gone leaving her with well-defined facial features that were sharp and almost masculine. A black duffel bag lay at her feet and it felt strange not seeing the girl with her skateboard.

"Morning Anna," Elsa greeted. The red head jerked away from the wall and nearly tripped over her bag.

"Whoa, that was a close one. Morning Miss Elsa!" Anna chuckled as she looked to the blond.

"The others should be arriving soon," Elsa said and they both looked out into the small parking lot. Silence befell them. Just the occasional shuffle of Anna's sneakers on the gravel broke the silence. That is until Elsa spoke.

"Why did you move away?" The question caught Anna off guard. Elsa had asked so softly with a hint of sadness. Anna took a deep breath and leaned against the wall again.

"Mom and dad divorced. Mom wanted to move so she could start afresh. She's a bit, how should I say…spiritual?" Anna gave a slight chuckle.

"Gosh the woman moved to a small plot of land and was determined to start an herb garden and little ol' me had to help her maintain it. Sometimes I don't know what's going on in her head," Anna said with a lazy smile in her face as her eyes were looking at the gravel. Elsa tilted her head as she stroked over the braid that hang over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry your parents separated and that she forced you into hand labor," Elsa said as she bit her lip. It did explain a little of Anna's strength.

"Oh no, don't worry! Mom and dad were never happy. He tried controlling her and forced her to be a proper woman. You should see her now! Nothing like the woman you saw when I was a kid," Anna beamed then her smile faltered a little.

"I'm sorry I never got the chance to say goodbye. It was just all so sudden," Anna apologized. Their little catch up time ended as soon as the others arrived.

"We can talk another time," Elsa whispered and Anna nodded. They turned to look at the people walking towards them. Rapunzel and Eugene walked hand in hand. Kristoff was yawning and stretching. Tiana was the most relaxed of them all. Vanellope was already dashing around on roller-skates. Elsa greeted them all before ushering them into the van. Inside was rather lavish. Seats lined the sides with speakers at the back. There was a fluffy carpet and pillows everywhere. In front was two seats; one normal seat for the driver and a large bean bag where Elsa would normally sit so she could keep an eye on everyone yet still be able to look to the road if she so wished. Elsa watched as everyone took a seat while Anna just stared and gawked at everything.

"Like what you see Chef Anna?" Elsa asked feeling proud of her creation. She would be lying if her parents hadn't been a big part of the design.

"It looks like something my mother would drive," Anna said as she started to smile. Kristoff climbed in and placed his bags down with the others before taking a seat as the driver. Elsa clapped her hands to get everyone's attention just as Anna sat down.

"Alright everyone, I am going to assume you have everything and that you did remember to use the bathroom beforehand," Elsa said giving a pointed look to Kristoff. The man blushed and started the van.

"Alright then, let us get to it!" Elsa smiled and sat down just as the blond man started to drive. Vanellope instantly turned on the music. Elsa shook her head as she cuddled into the bean bag while Katy Perry blasted through the speakers. Everyone was having fun singing along as they took turns dancing with the songs. Elsa just smiled and read a book while Kristoff hummed along while driving. They were about half way when everything got silent and Elsa looked up to see everyone asleep except for herself and Kristoff. Rapunzel and Eugene were leaning on one another. Vanellope had her head in Tiana's lap. Anna was slumping with her head back, her arms keeping her from falling and moving side to side as the rested on the head rest as well. She sat closest to Elsa. The blond could see drool starting to fall and her beanie was slightly falling off. Elsa felt her eyes drop lower over her sleeping form. Her jacket was flapped open and the sleeves rolled up. On her right hand was a stainless steel ring.

_Strange, those are usually worn by men. I guess it's fashionable enough to wear as a woman._

Elsa's eyes wondered some more. Anna's shirt was slightly moved up to reveal her smooth skin dotted with freckles. Elsa chuckled a bit at seeing a batman belt buckle; it was previously covered by her shirt.

"Hey Elsa, what's got your attention away from your book? Must be pretty interesting… and I'm guessing it isn't something outside, because I'm looking at the same things and you have been staring for too long." Kristoff's voice broke the silence and Elsa nearly through her book.

"I-I was just thinking. Keep your eyes on the road," she said with a clearing of her throat. She saw him smirk as he did indeed keep his eyes on the road.

Anna awoke with a start as the van jerked slightly. To her side she heard Elsa curse under her breath.

"Damn it Kristoff I said look out for that ditch," Elsa grumbled as Anna rubbed her eyes then stretched.

"Mm are we there yet?" She asked sleepily then looked to the older blond.

"Just about, you can start waking the others," Elsa said and Anna nodded as she shook both Rapunzel and Tiana's shoulders. Everyone woke with a yawn and a stretch. Vanellope was the fastest to wake as she jumped up with new found energy. Anna had energy and even energy to spare, but this girl was pure energy.

Anna looked out the windows as a lodge appeared in their sights. It was big and amazing. The lands beyond was large with trees and obstacles here and there. From what she could see, every group had their own set of things to do.

"Let's get a move on people, I want everything set up before lunch," Elsa said and everyone grabbed their stuff before getting out the van. A man was standing near with a clip board in hand. Anna guessed he was Asian, probably Chinese.

"Hello Shang, nice seeing you again," Elsa greeted with a warm smile as they bowed to one another slightly.

"Always a pleasure having you here Elsa," he said and turned to the group as a whole. He bowed and everyone bowed back. Anna was a bit less graceful than the rest.

"Good having you all here again, especially with a new addition to the family," he smiled and turned to Anna.

"I am Shang, I will personally handle this group," he then turned to Elsa.

"I hope you don't mind Elsa, but I would like for your group to be the test for our now program,"

"New program? What does it entail?"

"Instead of just working on the brawn and physical team work, we want to include a mental one too. It's mostly talking and expressing ones desires and feelings. Think of it as family therapy," he explained and Elsa nodded as she tapped her chin.

"Family therapy huh?" She smirked and Shang chuckled.

"I might have thought of that when I saw you, family is a big term for your group," he smiled. Elsa chuckled and rested her hands on her hips.

"I see no harm in trying something new," she said and with that everyone followed the man to their spot. Anna took this time to really look at Elsa as she walked behind her. Elsa wore jeans as well, but hers was a skinny, light blue. She wore a lovely beige sweater that hung slightly off one shoulder revealing a black strap from a bra. Anna blushed slightly. She wore converse that Anna found adorably weird. She pictured Elsa as more of a pumps wearer. Elsa had her air into a messy bun like she decided on the last minute to tie it up and gave up after the first try. Anna chuckled to herself.

As they reached their destination Anna looked away from the swaying hips in front of her. There was one cabin with a campfire site in front of it with logs to sit on. The rest of their spot had various obstacle courses. It looked like something out of a corny movie where there would be a montage of the group training.

"This will be your spot, do not wonder into other groups spots. The café will be open from 8 am to 10 pm. We will start with introductions and basic stuff after lunch. I will see you all at 1 pm," Shang said and bowed to us. We bowed back and walked into the cabin soon as he left. There were 8 beds total made up out of 4 double bunks. Anna watched as everyone took places without shouting like a bunch of teenagers as to who wants to sleep where.

Eugene and Kristoff took a bunk bed with the smaller of the two taking the top. Tiana and Rapunzel took a bunk bed together across from the boys with Rapunzel up top. Elsa went to a bunk bed by herself and took the bottom one. Vanellope took the other bunk bed and took the top.

"You can choose who to bunk with Anna, either top of bottom," Tiana said as she saw the redhead looking around slightly lost.

"I guess I will be bunking with Elsa than seeing as I prefer being on top," Anna smiled and moved to the open top bunk. Anna couldn't remember the last time she had shared a bunk bed. She vaguely remembered a school trip but that was a long while ago. Anna hoisted herself up to the top bunk and lay down.

"Wow this is super comfy!" She said brightly and turned to look at the others. Rapunzel was grinning at her as she was laying in hers too.

"Yea, Shang really knows how to treat people. I'm really glad we have him again, he's really nice," the brunette said.

"But he can be very strict too!" Vanellope said as she vaulted herself off her top bunk and landed on her feet.

"He's only strict with you Val, you don't normally listen the first time around," Tiana chuckled and Vanellope stuck her tongue out.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I'm starving," Eugene said as he climbed off his bunk with wallet in hand. Kristoff stood and nodded.

"Me too, so are we heading to the café?" He asked and Elsa nodded.

"Let's get something to eat and relax before we start hating each other," Elsa said and everyone chuckled. Anna smiled and got off her bunk and joined the group as everyone walked to the café. Anna fell into step with Rapunzel.

"Is that a common thing? Hating one another while doing this?" She asked and Rapunzel giggled.

"You have no idea, some are more stubborn than others. Everything starts fine but then turns into anger. There's yelling and swearing, especially when Vanellope is paired with someone like Kristoff. She's impatient and he likes taking his time to think through things, but in the end we come out stronger and happier," she said and Anna smiled.

"Like a family?" she asked and Rapunzel nodded.

"And like family even if things get sorted out it's not the end of it, it will always come back and new issues arrive. Hence why we do this at least once every few years or if someone new joins,"

"What about the other shift workers?" Anna asked.

"They have their own team building times. Elsa normally leaves that to Oaken to take care of,"

"Oaken?" Anna asked frowning.

"He's more built than Kristoff, but a big teddy to be honest. He mans the counter when Tiana isn't working. His team consist of Snow, Cinderella, Aurora, Aladdin, Ariel and Eric,"

"Wow, would I get to meet them at some point?" Anna asked.

"Of course! Were bound to end up working on something important that would require working on our off days," Rapunzel said smiling as they entered the café. Anna was happy that she got to be a part of this big family thing. She was extra happy that she was lucky enough to be a part of Elsa's group. She watched as the older woman sat down with the rest at a large table. Everyone was happy and talking as they looked over their menus. This might turn out to be amazing if she could get to learn more about Elsa as a person and as a boss.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa was up early, before the rest of the group. She stood and stretched before grabbing the cloths she would be wearing for the day, a simple grey t-shirt and jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh. She made her way to the bathroom on tip toes, not wanting to wake her snoring employee's. As she passed Vanellope's bed she chuckled to herself softly before maneuvering the girls head back into the bed. She was half falling out of it and Elsa didn't want her getting hurt. She still didn't know how the girl managed to end up like that. Shaking her head Elsa went to take a quick shower. After she got dressed and just as she pulled the door open she was met with a tangled mess of red hair. Anna blinked as she lowered her hand from when she went to knock.

"Morning Miss Elsa," she smiled and ran her hand through her hair.

"Morning Anna, the bathroom is all yours," Elsa said as she moved to the side, tilting her head as the girl was holding her cloths in front her lap.

_Strange._

Elsa shook her head and tied her hair into a ponytail before putting on her glasses. She headed outside as the rest started to slowly wake up and get ready for the day. Anna was the first to join her wearing a simple black sleeveless shirt with knee length khakis. Elsa rolled her eyes at the backwards cap on the redheads head. Her hair loose and slightly wet as they hang down her back.

Soon everyone joined outside and went for breakfast before the day started with them doing some warm ups. Shang didn't want them doing too much on the first day so he started with small simple things to see where he needed to help improve them. Seeing who wasn't getting along with whom and how to improve them. He enjoyed working with Elsa's team. They were willing to work through stuff and improve, not just pass and get through it to go back to a job they didn't like with people they never intend to befriend.

**~ _later that same day_ ~**

There was screaming and yelling all around as the rope under everyone's feet moved to the side. The rope they were gripping was being pulled away from its position, almost making the group turn from vertical to horizontal. Elsa could hear Vanellope scream the loudest, seeing as she was the shortest. She stretched for dear life so not to fall into the mud bellow. Kristoff being the tallest was nearly folding in two while gritting his teeth as he desperately tried not to touch the wet slop under them with his butt. Tiana was the first to speak as she tried to pull them back to their original position.

"I swear this always happens! The white folk fuck up and keep screaming while the only black chick stays calm enough to save them!"

"Hey! Where not all wh-" Anna looked around.

"Okay, fine, shit! Where all white, but it wasn't everyone's fault!" She yelled.

"Guys, my muscles are cramping!" Vanellope started crying. Elsa was shaking as she gripped onto the rope, too scared to speak. The entire time all this was happening the blond could only think of how badly she wanted wine. It quickly went to beer and now settled onto vodka.

"Okay! Okay everyone calm down, we just need to work together! On the count of three move the foot rope towards you!" Rapunzel yelled and Eugene started the count. Once they hit three everyone tried pulling the rope towards them instead of away. What ended up happening were them just flipping their positions to now face the mud. Sadly Tiana and Kristoff didn't make it as they both dropped into the mud. Kristoff face planted and didn't get a word out from sheer terror, but Tiana made it known she was not happy.

"You white bastereds!" She yelled before her entire back was covered in mud. Kristoff didn't move. Vanellope cheered as the space between the ropes shrunk now that the tallest of them was out.

"Well, their dead," Anna said and everyone looked to her. The concept of this was to see if they could hold for an hour without losing anyone. Once you touched the mud that person was out and considered dead.

"What? I don't wanne die!"

"I'm with red on this one!" Vanellope shouted. To the side Shang was shaking his head. They still had 45 minutes left.

"Let's try this again on three!' Rapunzel said and on three they did manage to get back up right. As they cheered Kristoff grumbled as he got on all fours.

"This sucks big time," he said and just as he went to stand his foot slipped in the mud kicking Eugene's foot off the rope. The action caused a chained response as the now only man slipped and kicked the rope out while tugging on the one above them. The rest of the girls went flying everywhere as the ropes wobbled. There were collective screams as everyone hit the mud. Eugene and Vanellope both landed on their faces as Anna and Rapunzel landed on their backs. Elsa had somehow contorted herself to land on her hands and feet making Anna think of a cat that just dropped form a high place. Elsa's eyes looked terrified as she breathed heavily. She's been silent throughout this whole ordeal and she desperately needed tequila.

Anna started making a mud angel. Vanellope and Rapunzel started a mud fight with the boys. Tiana was just watching and laughing.

"Well, I'm glad I missed this," they all turned to look at Bell. The woman was standing there holding a handbag and standing in heels. Elsa stood and wiped the mud off her hands and onto her shirt.

"Glad to see you could make it. I hope Adam is alright," Elsa said. Before Bell could answer Vanellope spoke.

"She's still clean, get her!" The girl was holding mud in her hand ready to through.

"Bitch, this is Prada!" Bell yelled as she tried running away. Her heels not letting her get away exactly.

**~Chocolatier~**

The crackling of fire and the chirp of the crickets were all that travelled through the group. Everyone was enjoying making s'mores except one. Bell was clutching her jacket, hair still wet and a grumpy scowl on her face.

"I hate all of you," she said and there was a round of chuckles.

"Hey, at least it was just your hair and not your precious Prada," Elsa said as she waved her hand dismissively while holding a beer. She was happy as she took another sip. Rapunzel and Kristoff were eyeing their boss worriedly. Anna thought nothing off it she too was enjoying a beer. Hers on the other hand was already warm and she didn't like that. She placed it down and concentrated on her smoldering marshmallow.

The sun was just about set as the purples were fading into blues. A few spots over there was a louder group partying. This was also were they got the beer. It was good for a company that was still starting out. Anna smiled as she eyed them. She hoped they would be a big success.

"Alright now that the first day is done let's play a game," Eugene said and smiled as he rubbed his hands together before pulling out a stack of cards. Anna recognized the black and white cards in his hands.

"No way! Are we playing drunk, stoned or stupid?" She asked excitedly and the man cheered.

"You know it?" He asked and Anna nodded while grinning.

"My friends and I play it all the time!" She clapped her hands and he handed her the deck.

"Seeing as you're new you can be the judge throughout," he said and Anna grinned. She got herself comfortable and pulled out the first card.

"Alright, first up. I'm not gonna drink but drinks," she said and everyone pointed to Elsa who was now trying her hardest to get that last drop of beer out of her bottle. Her tongue was practically inside it. She stopped and looked at everyone before putting the bottle down.

"Not true! I don't say that…Anna you going to finish that?" She asked pointing to Anna's half-drank warm beer. The red headed handed it to the blond and chuckled as she held the card out to her.

"The group has spoken," she shrugged as Elsa took the offending card.

"Alright, next up! Is a total brand whore," Anna said and everyone pointed to Bell. She shrugged and took the card from Anna's hand.

"I won't deny it," she sniffed.

"Alright this has been easy. Will find a reason to take shirt off," she read and there was their first dispute.

"It has to be Eugene," Rapunzel said.

"Na ah, Kristoff!" Eugene fired back and everyone was talking over the other. Anna tried listening to everyone with a big goofy smile on her face.

"Guys!" Vanellope shouted drawing everyone's attention.

"They're both equally guilty, once the ones shirt comes off the other follows just to see who's got the better muscles," she said and everyone nodded.

"Okay the first one to take their shirt off wins then," Anna chuckled and the two guys were instantly topless.

"I'm gonna have to hand it to Kristoff, that's…impressive," Anna said as she handed the big brute of a man the card. The blond blushed and took it. Eugene pouted as he put his shirt back on.

"Aw it's okay, you're still impressive to me," Rapunzel said as she pat his shoulder.

"Next! Has bursts of compulsive cleaning," Anna read and everyone sat thinking.

"If Cinderella were here I'd say her," Tiana said and everyone agreed.

"Otherwise I'd say Rapunzel," she added and the brunette shrugged.

"I do get that way, hand it over red," she smiled and took the card.

"Gets trapped by revolving door, oh this has happened to me before," Anna chuckled.

"Too bad the judge can't get cards. I've seen it happen to Val," Rapunzel said and the younger girl huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was one time and it was cause I was wearing my skates and Kristoff kept turning it! He was trapping me!" She whined and took the card.

"I think we should get the boss to bed," Anna said as everyone looked to Elsa who was fast asleep with her chin in her hand and her elbow on her knee.

"The night's still young though," Eugene said and Anna stood giving the cards to Bell.

"No worries, I'm her bunk mate I'll take care of her," the red head said as she moved to the sleeping blond. She gently picked Elsa up and smiled. She was lighter than she expected. After walking the short distance she placed Elsa on her bed. Humming to herself she took of the blonds shoes and pulled the blanket over her. The blond shifted and smiled in her sleep as a sigh left her.

Anna had to admit. She would be lying if she wasn't somewhat in love with the older woman. At first it was just her looking up to her, seeing her as a role model. Then she got a little crush and it just never went away. She heard somewhere that if a crush lasted longer than a few months it was love but she just waved it off as some romantic ass trying to brainwash girls. Anna stroked a stray strand of hair out of Elsa's face. Her fingers lingered on the smooth cold skin. Anna knew she was fucked. She was falling hard for her boss. Someone that was almost old enough to be her mother.

_Almost._

It rang in her head. She'd heard from some of her friends that age was an illusion when it came to relationships. Heck her best friend exclusively went for cougars. He was just really attracted to them, something about maturity. Anna shook her head. She sighed and took Elsa's glasses off and set it aside for the blond to easily find.

"Sleep well Miss Elsa," she said and stood, stretching as she walked back to the group as they continued playing the game.


	6. Chapter 6

To say Elsa felt perplexed was an understatement. She eyed the paper in her hands before eyeing the man in front of her. Shang was smiling, feeling proud of this turn of events.

"A treasure hunt," Elsa said flatly. Her head was still foggy, even though she's been awake nearly two hours. She had woken up confused, not knowing where she was. Her mind was still trying to recall how she got into bed. She only had one beer, oh and half of Anna's. Those weren't enough to get her close to tipsy, slightly warm, but not buzzing. She needed to thank those nice gentlemen for giving them the beer. It was really good.

"Yes, fortunately we have a group here that specialize in events. So as their big team building project I had them design this little treasure hunt. Your team feedback on this experience would be a nice way to help improve them if something is wrong," he smiled and Elsa had to admit it was a perfect way to kill two birds with one stone.

"Alright, how are we to do this?" Elsa asked as she gave the paper back to him before taking off her glasses and started cleaning them.

"I decided to place you into groups of two, makes for healthy competition and some of you to bond and gain trust," he explained and Elsa nodded.

"As long as this doesn't turn into something like fear factor, I think it will be fun," she smiled and Shang chuckled.

"No there is nothing dangerous, nothing that requires all those papers they have to sign, or disgusting things to eat," he smiled. The rest of the group joined them as they returned from the café.

"Ah, good timing!" Shang said as he rubbed his hands together. They all fell into line with Elsa so Shang could talk to them.

"Alright, so today's activity is a little treasure hunt. You will be made into groups of two. Once I say who are together I will hand out color bandannas, then I will hand you a paper to get you started. Each will have a slight unique experience to cater to each strengths and weaknesses. It requires you to work together, there is no such thing as one doing all the work. Now the first duo is Rapunzel and Kristoff," he said and handed the high fiving adults purple bandannas. Kristoff puts it on his upper arm as Rapunzel put it on her head.

"Tiana and Eugene," they both shrugged and took the green bands. Tiana opting to put it on her wrist as Eugene put it on his upper arm as well.

Elsa thought that the pairings so far were almost predictable. Kristoff and Rapunzel would work excellently together, always being creative. Tiana and Eugene would be more careful and plan their approach. She would guess Vanellope would be paired with Anna, those two being the most energetic, with her being paired with Belle seeing as they had a mutual respect for one another.

"Vanellope and Belle," he said and Elsa blinked. The two mentioned woman's jaws dropped. They could never work together, being total opposites! She watched him hand them yellow bandannas. Belle wrapped it around her elbow and Vanellope wrapped it around her ankle.

_This means I'm paired with…_

"And lastly Elsa and Anna," he smiled handing them blue bandannas. Elsa took it shakily. Anna was grinning as she wrapped the bandanna around her neck making her look like a cowboy-girl! It contrasted nicely with the white sleeveless shirt she wore and shorts that narrowly escaped being daisy dukes. As Shang handed them the first clue, Elsa wrapped the bandanna around her wrist.

"Alright the first team to win will get a voucher for a full body massage," he said and all the women's eyes widened. One could see the gears begin to turn.

"Let the hunt begin!" Shang smiled and the teams separated to work without distraction. Elsa was happy seeing everyone working well together as they discussed the first clue.

"I think I know what the first clue is!" Anna chirped as she jumped slightly. Elsa turned her attention back to the redhead. She gave a nod and followed the girl to the destination of their first clue.

"I missed you," Elsa couldn't believe she was actually admitting that. Anna's head snapped to her, a look of mild surprise on her face. They continued their walking as Anna turned to her. Elsa watched the redhead continue to walk backwards.

"I missed you too Miss Elsa, you were like my best friend! After moving, I didn't have anyone to talk to the way we did," Anna gave a small pout. Her pout faded however when she heard Elsa give a hearty chuckle.

"You did most of the talking," Elsa reminded her and Anna smiled.

"Yea I guess you're right, but I have gotten somewhat better with not just talking none stop. Sometimes I'll ramble when nervous or excited. Oh! I once started rambling this one time and stuttering real bad, because me and some of my friends were held at gun point. It was after our graduation party and it was like 2am and it was at that point in the night where you're so drunk you're actually sobering up and you can feel the headache starting. Anyway, this guy points a gun at us demanding our wallets and I'm just trying to keep my stupid drunk friends from making this worse. So I'm talking between them and this guy and the angrier he gets the more nervous I get and that just makes me stutter. Long story short I managed to stall everything long enough for some passer-by's to call the police," Elsa was getting light headed for the redhead as Anna just kept talking.

"Anna, relax, breath," she said and the girl was panting slightly from her winded story telling.

"Walking and talking don't normally mix well," Elsa said and Anna chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yea I guess you're right-whoa!" As fate would have it, it would be now that Anna awkwardly stepped onto a rock and lost her footing. Her arms flailed and Elsa barely managed to grab one of the limbs to try and steady her.

**~chocolatier** **~**

Anna's mind went blank in that second it took her body to panic and try to balance itself. It was like in the movies where things happened in slow motion. Her eyes widened as she grabbed Elsa's hand as the blond tried to help her. She could see the words in Elsa's eyes, that ' _oh shit_ ' moment as Elsa's own mind slowed down in the realization of what's about to happen. And as fast as the moment slowed down it sped up again and they landed on the ground. Anna groaned loudly as her back made contact with the dirt, small stones and twigs poking at her. Elsa managed to use her knees and hands to stop her fall, but got scraped by the stones and twigs as well. Her knees were burning and her shoulders hurt from the impact. It didn't help that they headed butted one another in the process. Elsa's glasses slid almost off her nose as her hair fell to either side of her face.

"Fuck that hurt," Anna growled slightly as she laid her head back rubbing her forehead. Anna feels like she lost a few brain cells in the process as a headache starts to form.

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa asked as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. The redhead's eyes blinked open to stare into concerned ice blue eyes. There was a moment of silence as teal met blue. In this moment with the older woman's hair falling like a curtain around their faces, the younger couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Elsa was even more beautiful without her purple eye shadow and red lipstick. In truth the makeup didn't do her justice.

"Anna?" Elsa tried again after realizing the redhead wasn't responding.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine no worries. I've fallen a lot while skate boarding," Anna smiled and they sat up. Elsa rubbed her hands to rid them of the dirt.

"In all honesty I've even broken some bones in the process too," Anna added as she chuckled and stood up. She helped Elsa up before trying her best to dust off the dirt.

"Broken bones?" Elsa asked slightly alarmed.

"Yea, it was mostly ankles and wrists. I have managed to break my arm too and dislocate my knees. It hurts sometimes when I do something like squats," Anna shrugged it off with a smile. Elsa on the other hand was slightly horrified.

"Anna you should be more careful! Wear some protection, especially for your head! What if you break something again and it hits an artery and you bleed out? Or if you crack your head and you get brain damaged!" Elsa was slightly freaking out, like a mother lecturing her child.

"Whoa, whoa, relax Miss Elsa! I'm fine! I was a kid then, I don't do dangerous things like that now!" Anna said waving her hands in defense. Elsa eventually calmed down and sighed.

"Sheesh, my own mother didn't react like that," Anna breathed and that just made Elsa angry.

"Well excuse me for caring!" Elsa huffed and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Elsa…I'm not a little kid anymore," Anna said softly. She remembered this sort of freak out a long time ago, before she moved away.

**-Flash Back-**

_Anna rushed to the flower shop after school. Her smile was as wide as ever. The familiar ding of the doorbell announced her arrival as she waved to her aunt. Anna made a b-line for Elsa's corner._

_"_ _Miss Elsa!" She called and saw the blond look up with a smile. Anna slowed down as she saw the smile fade from the pretty ladies face._

_"_ _Anna what happened?" Elsa asked as she moved to kneel in front of the girl. She studied the arm that was in a cast._

_"_ _Oh I was playing with some of the boys and fell out a tree," Anna said with a shrug. Elsa's eyes were filled with shock and horror._

_"_ _Anna you need to be more careful sweetie! What if you hurt your head next time or you puncture a lung?" Elsa said as she whimpered slightly._

_"_ _Could you draw something on it Miss Elsa?" Anna asked excitedly. Her seven year old brain did not understand why it was such a big deal._

_"_ _Alright but you have to be more careful from now on okay?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded smiling._

_"_ _Okay!"_

**-End Flash Back-**

"I know you're not, but that doesn't mean I can't care," Elsa whispered and Anna looked down.

"I'm sorry Miss Elsa. I'll be more careful from now on," Anna scuffed the ground with her shoe as Elsa turned to look to her.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'll do if something bad happened to you," Elsa said and Anna looked up to her. Anna never seemed to notice that Elsa was naturally slightly taller than her. She was used to being the tallest girl among her friends. The silence between them grew slightly heavy before a piercing scream made them jump and sent their hearts into panic.

"What was that?" Anna hissed.

"Sounded like Vanellope, oh what did that girl get up to now?" Elsa said a little more panicked as she took off running to where the sound came from. Anna sprinted after her as the made their way to the tree line at the back of the camp site.

Shang was on the phone as others rushed to where the girl was crying on the ground. Anna knew immediately what was wrong. She shooed the others away to give the girl some breathing room. Vanellope was trying really hard not to touch her leg as it was twisted a little unnaturally.

"Val, Val look at me. You'll be fine okay? I've broken a few bones myself this is not so bad," she said as she held the girls hand and stroked her hair.

"It hurts," she whimpered and Anna kept cooing her.

"Every things okay, Shang is calling an ambulance and they will be here before you know it. I find it hard to believe you've never broken bones before," Anna chuckled and it seemed to make the girl smile a little.

"I broke my arm once," she said and gave a choked chuckle as she tried not to cry.

"Hey that makes two of us! How'd that happen?"

"I was doing some tricks on a BMX bike," she said and Anna nodded.

"That sounds rad, do you still do BMX biking?" The redhead asked and Val nodded.

"Cause you won't let some stupid accident keep you from doing what you love right?" She asked.

"Ya bet it won't red!" Vanellope gave her best buck tooth grin. Anna chuckled.

"Wanne come to the park with me once you're back to normal?" She asked and the younger girl's eyes lit up.

"Don't you need a pass to get in there?"

"I'm friends with the guy that owns the place we can go for free," Anna grinned.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" The sparkles in her eyes made Anna chuckle some more. Good the girl already forgot about her leg somewhat.

The ambulance got there in record time. They had to cut their team building short and follow the ambulance. Shang was understandable. The ride to the hospital was a silent one. Belle was feeling bad about letting Vanellope climb the tree without some sort of safety measures. So she had gone ahead with her car to the hospital when everyone else was packing up.

Anna could see Elsa was worried. The blond was twisting her now braided hair in her hands as she bit her lip.

"She's going to be fine guys, she's a trooper," Anna said, not liking this silence one bit. The statement did seem to make them relax a little.

"Yea she can get through anything!" Rapunzel smiled.

"That girl would be back on her legs in no time no matter what the doctor says!" Tiana smiled. The atmosphere relaxed as Eugene put on some music to listen to. Anna was smiling, but she could see Elsa was still stressed. She guessed it was understandable. Elsa felt responsible, being the boss and knowing the girl so long. Anna guessed she felt like a mother to the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

There were times where Elsa wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole. That it would save her the embarrassment that all kids felt when their parents were around. She understood it was a parent's job to embarrass their child, really she did, but not in front the people she worked with.

"Elsa, darling!" Elsa stiffened as her whole body went ice cold. She was in the middle of discussing Rapunzel's wedding cake, her back turned to the entrance, so she couldn't even brace herself from her parents. She slowly turned around as everyone in the kitchen stopped doing what they were doing and looked to the older couple walking in.

"Mother, father, y-you're early," she gave a shaky smile as she walked to her parents. Both her mother and father wrapped her up in a hug making her squeal and flail.

"We missed you too much dear!" Her father said with a beaming smile. Elsa's face was blood red from the undignified sound she had made. Luckily Rapunzel came to her rescue.

"Auntie! Uncle!" She beamed and gave them each a hug.

"Oh Rapunzel dear, it's so good to see you again!" Elsa's mother smiled. Elsa thought she was out of harm's way for a few seconds, but ended up giving another embarrassing yelp as her father scooped them all up in a hug. She felt mortified as Anna tried to hold her laughter behind her piping bag.

"Alright, okay! Enough with the hugging," she huffed and pulled out of the family group hug.

"Mother, would you and father like something to eat or drink?" She asked as she tried to get the newly formed creases out her uniform. She was wearing her chef's uniform, due to Vanellope hurting her leg; Elsa decided to get back into what she loved most. Where her employees wore white with black trimmings, she wore black with white trimmings. Her hair neatly tucked under her cap.

"Oh Elsa, there's no need to be so formal," her mother chuckled as she turned to look to Elsa's father, but the man already had his face plastered to the glass of the cake carousel.

"Agnarr! Get away from those! Your doctor said to stay away from cake!"

"But Iduna, they look so good!" The man whined much like a child. Tiana was trying her best not to laugh while she helped a customer as the woman dragged the whimpering man away. Elsa watched as her mother made him sit at a table and occupy himself with a tablet as she walked back to her daughter.

"Your father, I swear, he acts much like a child sometimes," Iduna grumbled and Elsa raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Sometimes?" Sarcasm was strong with this one.

"It's your fault you know," her mother sniffed.

"How is it my fault?" Elsa nearly shouted, but her voice did raise an octave or two.

"He never had a sweet tooth till you started making chocolate," Iduna said as she looked back to her husband. He was grinning as his fingers swiped at a game on the device. She then shook her head and smiled to Elsa.

"I guess we will have a milkshake each, you know how we like them dear," she said as she pat Elsa's head like she were six again before joining her husband.

"Do we do milkshakes?" Elsa nearly jumped out her skin at hearing Anna's voice beside her. She placed a shaking hand over her heart and let out a sigh.

"No, but for my parents we do," she said as she walked to the big fridge at the back of the kitchen. She retrieved two tall milkshake glasses, a tub of ice cream, milk, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and three chocolate flakes. Anna stood and watched as Elsa prepared the chocolate milkshakes for her parents. After mixing the wet ingredients she sprayed some cream on top, crumbled one flake over them and added a flake each.

"Whoa, those look amazing Miss Elsa," Anna said as the blond placed them on a tray and took them to her parents.

"I've been doing this for 20 years," Elsa remarked before being out of Anna's earshot. She placed the milkshakes down with straws each.

"That little red head working for you is a cutie, is she new?" Iduna asked as she smiled up to Elsa.

"Yes, she started working just last week; her name is Anna Arendelle," Elsa nodded as she watched her father eat his flake by dipping it into the cream, effectively scooping it up to eat as well.

"Arendelle? That sounds Scandinavian. Don't you think Agnarr?" Iduna asked and the man nodded.

"It's a small town in Norway," he said as he finished off his flake.

"You spell it different though, but I will ask and see if she is Norwegian," Elsa sighed and looked to the big Roman numeral clock on one of the walls.

_Just one more hour Elsa, just 60 more minutes._

"If you'll excuse me I have a few things to finish up before the work day comes to a close," Elsa said as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Sorry Punzy, we'll have to continue our talk on the wedding cake on a later time," she apologized as she collected her sketches and stationary.

"It's fine Elsa, don't worry about it," the brunette chuckled as she finished up the last few decorations on some cupcakes. Elsa nodded as she helped Anna pull out the last few baked goods. As Anna started washing up Elsa set forth icing the cakes along with Rapunzel. They used butter icing and as they finished they placed them in the fridge to be decorated the next day.

Elsa gave a sigh of relieve as they finished on time. After they all got dressed in their casual clothing they said their goodbyes.

"Hans is away on a business trip, so it will be just us three at the house," Elsa said as she locked up.

"Oh, that is a shame," Iduna said pouting.

"It's alright, at least we get to spend some time with Elsa," Agnarr said as he wrapped his arm around his wife. Both women smiled as they made their way to their cars. Elsa saw Anna stand beside the road. She wanted to ask if the girl wanted a lift somewhere, but stopped when she saw a car skid to a halt filled with people. They were loud in greeting each other as Anna jumped into the front seat before skidding away, music blasting at ear splitting levels.

_What the hell?_

**~Chocolatier** **~**

"Anna-Banana! Come on were going to the rink!" A small petite blond girl cheered.

"The rink? Why? I thought we weren't playing for another two seasons after what Meg did last time," Anna said as she turned in her seat to look at the rest of her group friends. Megara sat on Hercules's lap, Tinkerbell in the middle and Hiro beside her. Anna watched the brunette roll her eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault her arm is breakable," she said as Hercules chuckled. Anna hesitated, remembering what Elsa had said when they were at the team building last week.

"I don't know guys, my boss she…she doesn't want me getting hurt," Anna watched as collective eyebrows rose.

"Why do you care?" Megara asked.

"Why would your boss care?" Hercules asked.

"Isn't she like old enough to be your mother?" Hiro asked.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Dude, do you call her mommy?" Go-go asked.

"SHUT UP!" Anna screamed as she covered her blood red face. Everyone started laughing.

"You're all horrible friends!" Anna pouted and they just kept laughing. Anna couldn't help but let her pout morph into a smile. She loved her friends dearly. They were an odd group. Anna had met Go-go at a skate park, from her she met Hiro who was studying with her at the university. Hiro introduced them to Tinkerbell who was in a study group with him. Tinkerbell in turn introduced them to Hercules who was in the track team with her. Lastly they all met Megara who was Herculeses' girlfriend from high school. An odd bunch indeed, but they all had one thing in common that kept them together. The love of extreme sports! Anna enjoyed her skateboard. Tinkerbell was more into roller-blades. Go-go was an all-rounder, she just wanted to go as fast as possible. Hercules did BMX biking. Hiro was also into skateboarding. Then there was Megara that only did the one thing they did as a group.

_Roller derby._

"So what's the deal? Why are we going to the rink?" Anna asked after they had calmed down.

"We have to recruit new players," Hiro said as he pulled out his tablet. Anna frowned as Tinkerbell chirped in.

"Yea, the team we last played bought two of our players," the small fairy looking girl pouted angrily.

"Go-go and I asked two of our friends from university to come try out," Hiro said with a smile. Anna looked to the girl driving as she popped her bubble. She didn't say anything as they pulled up to the warehouse. Everyone got out and stretched as they entered the building. Inside was a perfectly smooth and shiny derby rink.

"Fred is bringing them over," Go-go said as she pulled on some skates. Anna nodded as she walked to the locker room to fetch her own skates. Fred was the owner of this particular derby rink and the skate park. He was a funny guy who used to walk around in a mascot costume. Anna shakes her head as she pulls on her skates. He could make friends with anyone.

When Anna exits the locker room Fred is already there hugging everyone as he says hello. The two new people are a really buff African-American man and a really tall – Anna tilts her head- white girl? Anna isn't sure, her accent says different.

_Hispanic maybe?_

She shakes her head.

_Doesn't matter._

"Hi, I'm Anna!" The redhead introduces herself as she skates closer to them.

"Anna this is Wasabi and this is Honey," Hiro introduces them and Anna shakes their hands.

"Interesting names there guys," Anna chuckles and they smile.

"So tell us about yourselves?" Megara suggests as she sits down on a bench. The two look to one another and the guy shows the girls to talk first.

_Such a gentleman!_

"Well I'm majoring in chemical engineering at the university while Wasabi is majoring in-"

"Applied physics, I prefer working with lasers," he says with a grin.

"Whoa, so you're both crazy smart like Tinkerbell and Hiro and Go-go!" Hercules smiles.

"Hey I graduated at the top of my class at a young age!" Anna says jumping up, causing her to roll her way to the muscular man. He ruffles her hair and smiles.

"Sorry red, but compared to them you just make food,"

"Just make food? Just make food! I am a trained and skilled Chef thank you! I can slice and cook you up so good no one will ever know their eating human! Lucky for you I prefer being classified as a chocolatier! I can sculpt a chocolate image of you so good no one will be able to tell the difference!" By this time Anna is seething with anger.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Honey laughs.

"Maybe a slight anger problem," Wasabi chuckled. Anna turned to them, a flame burning in her eyes.

"You guys wane join roller derby? Then put on your skates and get in the rink!" The redhead growled.

"Whoa, Anna calm down will you? Maybe do some laps with Tink?" Megara suggested as she steered the fuming girl to the blond pixie. Tinkerbell took Anna's hand and lead her onto the smooth floor of the rink.

"I'll race ya!" The blond giggled and they both set off. Go-go soon joined them and Anna started feeling better. Why did she go off on them like that? She didn't understand, but maybe it was because she felt like, compared to everyone there, she was the least skilled at making a difference. Go-go, Tinkerbell, Hiro and those other two were going to be scientists and engineers! Hercules will be a personal trainer and Megara will be a therapist. What did Anna accomplish? Make food taste good?


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa was exhausted. She felt drained with her parents staying with her. Their cheeriness worn her out and she just wanted to have some peace and quiet. Have some balance and control back, let her mind do the work and not her emotions. They always seemed to bring out all her emotions.

Elsa sighed as she arrived at the café, getting ready to unlock it. The sound of shoes on gravel made her look up to see who would be joining her this early. She was expecting Tiana or Kristoff, but not Anna.

"Good morning Anna," Elsa greeted with a small smile. Her face still hurt from laughing and smiling with her parents. The girl didn't look up as she grumbled a greeting back. Elsa blinked.

_Something was wrong._

"So seeing as we're both early we could maybe try making some ideas for themed chocolates for Halloween?" Elsa asked with a smile, forcing the pain away to try and cheer the normally chipper girl up, as they entered the café and put on their aprons. Anna gave a shrug as she finished tying her apron.

_Something was horrible wrong._

"Anna, are you feeling okay?" She asked as she placed the back of her hand to the red heads forehead. The small hairs sticking out the backwards cap tickled her slightly, but there wasn't much warmth.

"Your hands cold," Anna whispered as she moved the hand away.

"Anna, something's bothering you," Elsa tried as she stood in front the girl. Anna lay slightly back against the counter, not lifting her head up to the blond.

"It's just something stupid," she whispered looking to the side. Elsa watched as the girl wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Anna, please talk to me? Did something happen?" Elsa was feeling sort of desperate by now. She didn't like seeing her happy red head like this.

_Hold on…my red head?_

Elsa blinked as the girl sighed.

"When I was with my friends last night I came to the conclusion that, even though I was the first to graduate with honors and all that jazz. I'm still…" Anna's grip tightened on herself as she bit her lip. Elsa didn't know what to do. Comforting was never her strong suit.

"Still what?" She tried, not knowing what to say just yet.

"I still feel like I will never accomplish things like they will." Elsa frowned and tilted her head.

"What do you mean? What are they studying?"

"Most of them are studying to become engineers or scientists; one is going to be a personal trainer and the other a therapist. Those are really good professions that can change lives," Anna sighed before whispering, "And all I can do is make food taste good."

"Anna Lee Arendelle! How dare you think so low of your profession? Eating is a necessity and cooking is an art! Why do you think high end restaurants are so expensive? The food they make can be made cheaper at home! They pay extra for presentation! We chefs are luxuries! We served kings and queens!" Elsa had trapped the girl between her arms at the counter, her face mere centimeters from her face. Anna saw a sort of anger raging in the older woman's eyes, like a snow storm.

"Chefs are good and well, those are actual food, but what about us chocolatiers?" Anna's voice was shaky.

"We are the luxury of the luxury! Chefs can make 5 course meals sure, but we chocolatiers specialize in almost achieving the impossible. Any mook can learn to make food decent enough to satisfy Gordon Ramsey, but we my dear Anna, we make art!"

"That's not how my friends see it," Anna whispered as she looked down, slightly scared of her boss.

"Then let them eat cake!" There was a moment of silence before both started laughing. It was a nice sound that filled the quiet space, both melodic and genuinely happy.

"Thank you Miss Elsa," Anna smiled as she hugged the woman. Elsa froze for a second before a grin spread over her face and she hugged the girl close to her. Now it was Anna's time to freeze as the blond hugged her head to her chest. Anna thought that if she were a dog right now, her tail would be wagging off her ass, but something else was stirring to which Elsa was unaware of. Elsa was just happy to be hugging the girl this close to her, all be it a bit intimately. She didn't care much she had craved this for so long.

The ding of the café doors opening had them jumping apart. Anna turned around and leaned onto the counter with her arms as Elsa moved to the fridges. Elsa's heart was beating faster than it should. She could feel her cheeks getting hot from blushing.

"Good morning!" Rapunzel chirps cheerily as she skips into the kitchen. She stops as she notices the awkward air between the two women already there. The tips of Elsa's ears are red and Anna seems to be trying to melt her pelvis into the counter. She had seen the two hugging before she entered.

"Anna can I see you in the changing room please?" She asks and both woman turn to look at her.

"Um, why?" Anna asks as she swallows and licks her lips.

"I just need to talk to you about something that's all," she smiles and Elsa frowns slightly.

_What was she up to?_

"I promise it's nothing bad, I just want your opinion on something," the brunette says with a smile.

"Um, okay sure," Anna says as she sticks her hands into her apron and walks to the back room. Rapunzel follows with a grin and Elsa is left to just frown at them. She doesn't get to ponder about it before the door dings again and Tiana walks in. So she sets out to start decorating the cakes.

**~Chocolatier~**

The door hardly closes behind them before the happy smile on Rapunzel's face turns into a smirk.

"So…what's going on between you and Elsa hmm?" Rapunzel asked as she rested her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly.

"N-nothing's going on Punzy," Anna stammered as she opted to sit down and cross her leg over the other.

"Right, that's why that hug looked rather intimate, breasts have a calming affect sure, but not the reaction you two got when I entered the store," she smiled as she stood in front the red head.

"She was just helping me cheer up, because I was upset," Anna answered; she fidgeted some as her sitting choice started feeling uncomfortable.

_Come on just go down already! God, why me?! Why now?!_

"Oh you both looked 'cheered up' alright," Rapunzel smirked as she watched the red head fidget. Anna bit her lip as she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs. She gasped as she brunette gripped her knees.

"Would you sit still already?" She sounded a little irritated. Anna let out an audible gulp as the woman's eyes traveled to Anna's uncrossed legs, where there was a noticeable rise. Anna could have sword that the older woman's face turned into one of those anime characters with the cat mouthed smile.

"Oh, ho oh! What have we here? Care to explain _Miss_ Anna?" She said and Anna blushed madly as she covered herself with her hands and clenched her legs shut.

"I-it's nothing these pants you made are a bit loose s-so when I sit i-it makes a weird shape w-with the zipper," the redhead stammered.

"These pants don't have zippers," Rapunzel smirked, still with that cat smile on her face, a twinkle in her eyes. Anna sighed and looked down.

"Okay, so I'm not as a hundred present female as I look, I mean I identify as female and my genetic make-up is XX. I just…" Anna trailed off.

"Just what?" Rapunzel asked she knew the answer; she just wanted to hear it from the source.

"Have a dick," Anna whispered, "I'm not ashamed of it! I just don't go around telling everyone. Sure my friends and family know. It's basically just you lot that don't know," she added in defense and a hint of worry. Rapunzel on the other hand just looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Anna I feel offended that you wouldn't at least tell me," she said in mock hurt.

"Oh yea like this is something you can just say in any conversation. _'Oh nice weather were having, they say it might rain, by the way I have a dick'_ ," Anna dead panned. The brunette held up her hands.

"okay, okay I see your point," she chuckles. Anna relaxes and feels relived as the tightness in her crotch area subsides. Rapunzel plops down next to her and sighs.

"You like her don't you?" She asks and Anna blinks.

"Um, yea, I-I guess I've always…liked her," Anna sighs and places her head in her hands.

"As a kid I looked up to her as a role model and as a teen I had a crush and as I became more aware, let's say, about my sexual side, I guess I eventually evolved that crush into lust and now as an adult and working with her and talking again, I…" with a deep breath Anna straightened her back, "I fell in love with her," she finishes.

The older woman was by this time covering her mouth as to not chip into the younger girls confession.

"Ugh this is stupid! She's almost fucking old enough to be my mother!" Anna growled as she stood up and started pacing. Rapunzel gripped the girl's hand making her stop.

"Almost, but she isn't and that's the beauty of it," she stood up and gripped the red heads shoulders, "You have a chance!" She beams and thick air dropped between them as they both remembered something vital.

"But she's married," they both said. The silence was deafening as they hang their heads. Rapunzel was the first to chipper up and in doing so managed to knock her head against Anna's nose. Both woman cursed as Anna grabbed at her now bleeding snout.

"Fuck Anna I'm so sorry!" The brunette said in panic as she helped the girl into the bathroom. As Anna bent over the sink to watch the red liquid drip down the drain Rapunzel was franticly rolling down what seemed like the whole roll, of toilet paper. They both heard the door open.

"What's taking you two so long?" Elsa froze as she saw the scene in front of her. There were noticeable blood spots on Anna's white chef's uniform as well as streaks of the red substance going down her arms.

"What happened?" She shouted as she rushed to check the redhead's nose, tears were now mixing with the blood.

"I accidentally hit her nose when I lifted my head," Rapunzel said, still in a light panic.

"Lifting your head, what?" Elsa said frowning at her. Rapunzel was slightly taller than both of them.

"Yes as I was coming back up," Rapunzel bit her lip, their conversation striking her, "I know how that sounds, but it's not what you think," she gave a nervous chuckle.

"And what my dear cousin do I think hmm?" Elsa asked as she wet some of the toilet papers and rested it on the back of Anna's neck.

"Sexual things," Rapunzel squeaked.

"Why would I think that exactly? Is there a reason for me to think that?" Elsa's voice was just about to raise an octave. For Anna time seemed to slow down as the brunette uttered those dreaded words.

"Because,"

_Punzy!_

"She,"

_Don't!_

"Has,"

_Please?!_

"A,"

_God why me?!_

"Dick!"

_Kill me now!_

There was silence for what felt like forever. Elsa didn't know how to respond, but Rapunzel beat her to it.

"You know what? This is a discussion you two should have, ciao!" She chirped and fled the room so fast there wasn't even time for her words to run cold. Anna felt mortified as she just kept staring into the sink, her nose no longer bleeding. She could feel herself shaking, ready for rejection or disgust.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice was soft as a hand gently touched the girls back. Anna looked to the taller blond. The tears that were once because of pain where now of fear.

"I'm sorry I d-didn't tell you," she whispered as she willed herself not to break. Elsa said nothing as she made Anna sit on the closed toilet seat while she cleaned her up. The silence was not unpleasant, but it was thick with confusion. Once Anna's face no longer looked like a crime scene Elsa took a deep breath.

"It's alright Anna, it's nothing to be ashamed off," she said and Anna blinked, new tears forming in her eyes. Elsa gave a smile and pulled the girl into a hug. Elsa didn't need to say anything more. Anna hugged her back tightly and silently cried into the older woman shoulder.

"Miss Elsa?" Anna sobbed.

"Yes Anna?" She smiled as she pulled her closer.

"You're pressing your shoulder against my nose," the soft whimper made the blond pull away in panic. Anna laughed through her sniffles as Elsa kept apologising.

What a way to start the day.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day went without a hitch so to say, although Elsa did have to lend the girl one of her spare black chef jackets. She looked rather dapper if Elsa had to say so herself. The blond watched as the redhead smiled while working. She tasked Anna with making some ideas for Halloween. Elsa was unaware of her staring at the girl till Rapunzel blocked her field of vision.

"Rapunzel," she said and got back to work. The brunette was fidgeting as she held her arms behind her back.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there," she whispered and Elsa gave her a pointed look.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," she said and flicked her eyes to the redhead. Just then a song started blaring from said redhead's pants. The lyrics to 'mother knows best' started playing as the girl tried getting her phone out. Actively fumbling with it and almost dropping it. She answered with a hushed scolding voice.

"Mother, why are you calling? I'm working," she hissed. Elsa and Rapunzel exchanged looks as they shamefully listened.

"You're sending what? Here? Now?" The ding of the café doors opening made them all look up. A scraggly guy walked in and Elsa felt peeved as his big dog followed. It was probably tracking dirt into the pristine store! There was an earthly odor that followed the two.

"Shaggy! Gosh long time no see! Let's talk outside I don't think my boss would like Scooby being in here," the redhead said as the man nodded.

"No worries red I hear ya," the man said as they excited the café. Elsa and Rapunzel shared another look. The man gave Anna a brown parcel and they talked for a bit. Tiana walked over to the other two women.

"Is that girl dealing pot?" She asked.

"Obviously not, her mother sent that," Elsa said waving it off.

"As far as we know," Rapunzel murmured. All three girls watched as the red head pat the dog on its head.

"That thing is huge! I could ride it into battle!" Tiana said and the other two nodded. Anna waved to them before entering the store. She stopped as she saw the three women staring at her.

"Ah, um, my mother sent me some brownies. She was trying a new recipe," Anna said with a nervous smile.

"Who was that guy? He don't look like no delivery man," Tiana said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh that's Shaggy he delivers things for my mom, she has an herb garden," Anna said as she placed the parcel down on the counter and started unwrapping it.

"Like weed?" Rapunzel asked, voicing what was on everyone's mind.

"My mother wouldn't send me weed!" Anna exclaimed then eyed the brownies in the container. They smelled and looked divine. Elsa could see where Anna got her skills from.

"I don't think," she whispered and Elsa blinked.

"Think? I thought your mother grew things like oregano or rocket!" She exclaimed.

"She grows those too! Um…somewhere," Anna trailed off. At the looks she was getting she huffed.

"Look my mother has a licence okay? She supplies the clinic in her town," Anna grumbled.

"I'll show you these are perfectly normal!" She huffed and took one taking a bite. They watched her chew. Her eyes widened and she looked to the other half of her brownie.

"This is so good! Did she put caramel in here?" Anna started inspecting her desert. After Rapunzel cleared her throat she looked up.

"Oh, sorry, it's fine it's normal brownies. Here have some!" She said as she held out the container. They all took one hesitantly and took a bite each. There were collective appreciative noises.

"Wow these are really good!" Elsa exclaimed and she studied the dessert much like Anna did. Just then Kristoff and Eugene walked in talking about the delivery they just made.

"Eugene you need to taste this!" Rapunzel said as she took the container to the guys.

"Anna's mama sent her some delicious brownies," Tiana said as she enjoyed her share. Both men each took a brownie and ate it. They were just as amazed as the girls. Anna chuckled and took the container back from Rapunzel.

"I'm going to go give some to Belle," Anna said and jogged off. Everyone just enjoyed their share while she was gone.

"Her mom made this?" Kristoff asked as he licked his fingers.

"Yea, can see where she got her skills from," Rapunzel said as she smiled.

Elsa was still trying to figure out what made it so good. She took smaller bites and took her time in eating it, letting her taste buds savour the flavour. She tasted all the regular ingredients; butter, coco, biscuits, icing sugar, egg to bind it of course. What wasn't part of the basic recipe was something that tasted like caramel or was it vanilla?

_No it tastes more like caramel. Even Anna thought so. Maybe she put in some caramel essence? I don't see any caramel so it's not the canned kind._

Elsa was in her own little world. Even when the treat was done and she had licked her fingers clean. It was moist yet dry, she noted. Very sweet too, like if she were to eat more than five she would go into diabetic shock.

The café got silent and Elsa looked around as she remembered they were at work. Everyone was busy with their allocated jobs. Tiana was cleaning the tables while Rapunzel was humming while decorating. Kristoff and Eugene started unloading some ingredients. Elsa made a note in her brain to ask Anna to ask her mother for the recipe when she got back from Belle. The blond walked to the men pulling a clip board out of a transparent holder near the loading door.

**~Chocolatier~**

Anna happily skipped to where Belle was sitting at her desk. She looked positively bored. A stack of books were stacked by her side and a shit ton of paper notes on a spike was next to her computer.

"How do you manage to look both busy and bored?" Anna asked and the brunette looked to her in slight surprise.

" _Oh, Anna, quelle surprise! Que puis-je faire pour vous?_ " The woman said in perfect French. Anna's eyes widened and the woman looked a bit panicked. She was starting to apologise when Anna started laughing.

" _Ne t'en fais pas Belle, je peux parler un peu français,_ " the red head chuckled and Belle looked impressed.

"I didn't know you knew French and I am really sorry, when startled out of a daydream I tend to revert to my home language. It doesn't help that Elsa goes along with it like you," she giggled and Anna smiled.

"It's alright, I understand. My mother taught me all kinds of languages," Anna explained and by the rise of Belle's eyebrow she elaborated.

"She…likes to talk and used to be a translator, you know? Those that work at air ports and stuff? She would teach me the basics, said something about keeping her skills in check. So in short, my mother loves to talk and she's multilingual," Anna ended. There was silence.

"Brownie?" She asked as she stuck the container out to Belle.

" _Oh, ne me dérange pas si je le fais!_ " The woman exclaimed as she took one and took a bite.

" _Ceci est vraiment bon!_ " She said and Anna smiled.

"We'll I'm glad you liked it. My mother actually made it, said something about trying something new," Anna explained.

"Well, tell your mother she is very good," she smiled and whipped her hands on a napkin she had laying on her desk.

"I will do so and if you ever feel like just talking in your mother tongue, don't hesitate to come talk with me. I am a bit rusty and I could use the practice," Anna said smiling. Belle thanked her and looked really appreciative for the opportunity to talk her home language without the fear of needing to explain.

"If you will excuse me I need to get back to work, I still need to come up with a few ideas for Halloween," she said and the both said goodbye. Anna skipped back down happily.

She placed the container in the back room with her bags before getting back to her task for the day. It was coming along nicely. She had ghosts and pumpkins, some eyeballs and was now working on a zombie.

Anna nearly jumped onto the counter as her phone started ringing her mother's ringtone again. She fumbled for it and pressed it to her ear.

"Mom, what is it? I'm still working," She hissed and looked around. No one was paying much attention to her this time.

_Odd._

_"_ _Firecracker, I must apologize, I sent you the wrong batch,"_ her mother's words rang in her head. It wasn't making sense

"Mom, what do you mean, you sent me the wrong batch?" she asked slowly.

_"_ _I mean, I switched yours with mine,"_ her mother's words started vibrating through her brain. Her increasingly foggy brain.

Anna looked around and saw Tiana busy playing with her hair before picking at her note book. Rapunzel was swaying on her feet as she lazily whisked at some wipe cream. Eugene was waving his hand in front of him looking confused. Kristoff looked like he had seen a ghost. Elsa was staring at the cake she had just decorated.

Anna could hear her mother calling to her.

"I have to go mom, I think we just doped up my colleagues,"

_"_ _Oh, no you shared? I know I should be happy that you shared, but this is kinda bad,"_

"Uh huh, I have to go lock up the café now, talk later tonight," Anna said and hung up her phone. She gave a nervous chuckle as she got out her set of keys and walked to the front door.

"Um, I have to tell you guys that, my mom sent me the wrong batch and for safety reasons I will be locking up early," she said as her mouth went dry. Oh boy was she thirsty. She licked her lips and turned the _open_ sign to _closed_ , before returning to the others.

Elsa was gripping at the counter as Tiana and Rapunzel were now dipping their fingers in the whipped cream.

"Anna, what is happening?" Elsa asked. Anna could see the woman was starting to breath heavily and a bit fast.

_Shit._

"Um, yea, turns out there was weed in those brownies," she said and Elsa shot her a wild wide eyed stare.

"But why is everything so _bright_?" She sounded panicked. Eugene started giggling as he kept moving his hand.

"Dude, this is so freaky, everything's so slow motion," he giggled some more.

"There are dancing reindeer and their all called Sven," Kristoff said as he clung to the door leading into the storage area.

"Okay, okay, these are all normal reactions. All be it that Kristoff has one of the rarer ones, lucky him. So um, I want you all to sit down on the floor yea and I will get all of you something to eat yea?" Anna said trying her best not to slur her speech.

Rapunzel and Eugene were both giggling as they dropped down onto the floor. Tiana was looking around, like she didn't hear what Anna said. Kristoff shakily sat down as his eyes seemed to follow something invisible. Elsa still looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Anna, if this gets out I will be ruined," she said and the redhead gulped.

"This won't get out, I promise," she said and the blond started looking around.

"What if they secretly installed cameras?" She asked and Anna was now frowning.

"Who?" She asked and Elsa gripped her shoulders.

" _Them,_ " She hissed, "The villains."

"The villains?" Anna asked.

"They can hear us!" She hissed again and made a shushing sound as she slipped to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. Anna watched as the usually perfectly poised woman was now rocking back in forth, murmuring about villains and something about wanting to steal secrets.

_Paranoia, great._

_This will be a fun four to six hours._

Anna thought to herself as she started pulling out un-decorated cakes for both Rapunzel and Tiana as they started complaining about being hungry.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa didn't know what she was looking at. Or rather didn't want to know what she was looking at or even why she was watching it. Her face was being pulled into a mixture of disgust and astonishment. She's been staring at her computer screen like this for nearly two hours. The image was rather well compared to the gritty footage one saw in movies when watching a surveillance feed. She didn't quite understand why companies didn't pay for the best quality in surveillance. They always complained when it was needed to actually use in the capture of criminals.

Alright, she would admit, she didn't need as much of the cameras as other companies; one in the kitchen that covered even the café area, one outside where the cars park and one out back by the loading bay and of course one in her own office and reception area where Belle sits. Elsa admits this would have been easier to watch without sound, but no she had to shove out more money just to get the really good ones that captured audio as well.

The cat choir that pierced her ears and assaulted her brain was enough to make her head spin. The voices themselves weren't all that bad alone, but the mixture of everyone singing to their own tune and off beat was what made her grit her teeth. Not to mention that they were singing a relatively easy song, one Elsa didn't know Anna would know. Everyone laughed and giggled every time they had to sing the chorus of Afroman's "Because I got high".

She was even more taken off guard at not only seeing, but also hearing herself singing along. Trying to save herself some embarrassment she turned her attention to the camera pointed at Belle. The woman was laying sprawled out on the carpet, spread eagle, while giggling to herself.

_How innocent._

Elsa shook her head. The poor woman was left alone. In all fairness they didn't know there was weed in the brownies till it was too late and by then they were already under its influence. Memory loss a common side effect. If it weren't for this video footage of them being high, she would never have believed it. Weed? In her establishment? Never! But the proof was in the pudding, or rather the brownies.

A high pitched scream made her jump and turn her attention back to the footage of the rest of them.

Elsa saw herself standing on the counter and pointing to the camera, screaming that 'the villains' did indeed install cameras. The others were now trying to get her off the counter and explaining that it was her own camera. High Elsa refused to believe them as she jumped to the next counter, closer to the camera and was now actively swiping at it. She was too far however, but it seemed that her drugged mind couldn't figure out how she couldn't touch it when it was clearly right there. She cursed something about magic before Kristoff managed to pull her off the table top. Just like that high Elsa seemed to forget that she was panicking about cameras only mere seconds ago. Tiana and Rapunzel were now playing with the few Halloween designs Anna had made. There were chocolate and Halloween color themed icing everywhere on the counter Anna had been using. Out of all of them Anna seemed to be the one acting the most normal. She would laugh often and join in on whatever was happening, but that was about it. She would sometimes just stand there and watch them, even help them if they were about to do something dangerous or irresponsible.

Everyone was still lively and energetic. Elsa turned her attention back to Belle who was now fast asleep with a book over her face. She shook her head and turned back to the group. She blinked. Everyone was asleep, except for her and Anna. They were sitting on the floor with Elsa's head on Anna's shoulder. Anna had an arm wrapped around her. Elsa could feel herself blush slightly. They looked really comfortable. Elsa could see them whisper, but it was really soft. She leaned in closer to try make something out, but the slam of her office door made her jump.

"Elsa! The party started! Come down!" Rapunzel shouted as loud music followed in from behind her. The woman was dressed as a pirate, a very good one. Elsa had no doubt that the woman made the costume weeks in advance to get it perfect. With a heavy sigh, Elsa stood and shut her computer off. She had seen enough anyway.

"I still don't see why we need to host a pre-party before going to the actual party," Elsa pouted, she felt stupid. Her cousin had forced her to wear a cat woman suit this year. Not the comfortable looking one from the dark knight rises. No, she had made her the Tim Burton version. All this leather was making her hot and it was uncomfortable. She felt exposed even though she was mostly covered up. It was probably due to the suit feeling like a second layer of skin. Uncomfortable skin.

The two women walked back down to where the party was. They weren't planning of staying too long, before heading to the actual party. The design Anna had made where a hit with the kids and most adults today so the redhead was enjoying herself immensely. A job well done and a party well deserved for her first successful solo job. Elsa felt proud.

She looked over the different costumes everyone wore. Eugene was dressed as a parrot apparently; he was shirtless with feathers on his upper arms and wrists, a huge red feathery tail at his ass while he wore shorts with feathers at his ankles.

Kristoff was dressed as Frankenstein, very generic, but it fit seeing as he was so big.

Belle and her husband were dressed as royalty, not bad, a bit predictable.

Tiana was dressed like a voodoo priestess and her husband Naveen was dressed as a voodoo doll. It was really unique actually. They were from New Orleans so it made sense.

Last but not least was Anna. She was dressed as a werewolf. A cute one, mind you, not these ugly and super scary ones some places have. She wore ripped cargo pants with a ripped red checked shirt, fur sprouted where they could and she had ears on her head and a tail.

Elsa's eye twitched. She swore she saw the tail move on its own. She didn't even blink when Rapunzel placed a cup in her hand. She was too fixated on the tail to see if she weren't crazy. She slowly took a sip of the drink and spit it out immediately turning to her cousin.

"The hell is this?" She asked hissing.

"Juice," was all the brunette said with a shrug.

"Why am I drinking juice? Everyone is having alcohol," she pouted.

"I'm keeping you as sober as I can, I know how you get at parties," Rapunzel sniffed as she turned her head away.

"That's what a party is for! I should be allowed to drink and enjoy myself!" She whined much like a child being refused candy.

"But for you every day is a party it seems," Rapunzel whispered as she looks down. Elsa felt bad. She rubbed the back of her neck as she stared at the offending cup of juice in her hand.

"I'm sorry Punzy, I just…look if it makes you feel any better I haven't had a drop to drink since team building," Elsa said as she rested her hand on her cousin's shoulder. The woman looked to her blinking.

"That was almost two weeks ago," she whispered and Elsa nodded.

"See? I can control myself," she said and Rapunzel hugged her.

"I knew you could, sorry for doubting you Elsa," the brunette smiled before joining Eugene and the rest. Elsa let out a sigh then stared at her cup.

_Bleg._

She threw the cup away and reached for one with alcohol. Just as she was about to take a sip she saw Anna's tail wag slightly.

"What the hell?" She shouted making the red head look to her.

"Oh, hey Elsa! You look great! I really love Tim Burton; the guy is very unique and dark. You must be confused by my tail moving. I told you my friends where mostly engineers and robotic nerds, they made this just for me! Well it's a proto type hence it not moving as much or reacting to my emotions instantly, but it looks cool and it freaks people out!" The redhead rambled out, her voice loud and her words getting increasingly faster. The tail was now wagging more, not as much as it would have if attached to a dog, but it was moving.

"Yea, it's accomplishing that," Elsa breathed.

"The ears move too!" Anna chirped and Elsa's eyes snapped to the ears on the redheads head. They twitched and swiveled.

"They are more tuned and are in the beta phase unlike the tail which I said is in the proto-type phase," Anna said and Elsa placed her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Anna, breath, relax," she said calmly and the girl took deep breaths to calm down.

"Sorry Miss Elsa, I just get excited you know?" she chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. The ears dropping down as her tail curled slightly between her legs.

"It's okay, I just don't want you passing out or something," Elsa smiled and took a sip of her drink.

_Ah, sweet glorious alcohol. You're my best friend. How could I have neglected you?_

The small office party didn't last long before they all headed to the bigger one. Elsa was confused when she saw Anna head to her car instead of the Uber drivers they hired for the night.

"Anna where are you going?" Elsa asked and the girl turned to her.

"Oh! Sorry I actually have plans with my friends, maybe we'll see each other later! We tend to bar hop," Anna smiled and waved as she go into her car. Elsa waved back sadly before getting into her Uber car.

The drove to a big field where there used to be local sport matches. It was open to the public mostly. The party was in full swing and everyone was dressed in a string over different costumes. Some good, some bad, some unique and some predictable. The atmosphere was amazing and Elsa thought that it could put anyone into a good mood.

Elsa of course found the bar first. She knocked back a few shots before joining the others on the massive dance floor. She was having an amazing time. Nothing could ruin this, not even Rapunzel if she saw how much she was drinking. It was a party damn it!


	11. Chapter 11

Anna felt excited about Halloween. Her first solo project was a huge success with the kids and even the adults. Her friends agreed to help her with her costume. She'd get to see all her friends for a party and she'd get to see her co-workers for who they really are. Masks and alcohol always brought the really person out. She was blown away by how amazing everyone's costumes looked. She had no idea what her friends were dressed as yet, but her co-workers all looked fantastic! Everyone was chatting with a drink in hand, music was pleasant and the snacks were really good.

As pre-parties go, Anna thought, this was the best one so far. She had yet to see what Elsa was wearing, but no doubt it would be just as amazing. Rapunzel looked like a true blue pirate, while Eugene was just a sexy parrot. In all honestly she saw him more as someone that wouldn't mind wearing a mascot version of a parrot, but with his head being visible. It would have looked really goof. She was talking with Kristoff as the pirate said she would go fetch Elsa. The man was dressed as Frankenstein. It was awesome! He had the build for it for sure. She was relieved she wasn't the only classical monster.

She was a bit confused with Tiana's costume and she didn't know who the man with her was. Turns out it was her husband Naveen. He was a musician. Tiana was dressed as a voodoo priestess and Naveen was a voodoo doll. His cloths were rags and he looked like he was stitched together, the makeup done expertly. They explained that it was something more common in New Orleans. She would have to go there one day, it sounded cool.

She met Belle's husband too, Adam was his name. They were dressed as a generic prince and princess. Anna shrugged. No one could blame a few people for being a little less…scary for the night of fright.

Anna jumped slightly as she heard the voice of her boss startle at her moving tail. Elsa's costume blew her breath away. She was absolutely sexy in that cat woman outfit.

"Oh, hey Elsa! You look great! I really love Tim Burton; the guy is very unique and dark. You must be confused by my tail moving. I told you my friends where mostly engineers and robotic nerds, they made this just for me! Well it's a proto-type hence it not moving as much or reacting to my emotions instantly, but it looks cool and it freaks people out!" Anna couldn't stop the word vomit she was spewing. She felt nervous and strangely turned on at the sight of all that leather.

"Yea, it's accomplishing that," Elsa breathed. She looked like her head was about to explode from the information.

"The ears move too!" She smiled and showed her how they moved. They were picking up on her nervous system and if she concentrated real hard she could control them at will and not let her emotions do all the work.

"They are more tuned and are in the beta phase unlike the tail which I said is in the proto type phase," Anna said and Elsa placed her hand over the girl's mouth. Her hands were cold, they were always cold she noticed.

"Anna, breath, relax," Elsa said calmly and the girl took deep breaths to calm down.

"Sorry Miss Elsa, I just get excited you know?" she chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. The ears dropping down as her tail curled slightly between her legs. Like a puppy being scolded.

"It's okay, I just don't want you passing out or something," Elsa smiled and took a sip of her drink. Anna watched as the look of contentment spread over the older woman's face.

The pre-party didn't last long and they all headed out. Anna walked to her car as the rest walked to the Uber drivers.

"Anna where are you going?" Elsa asked and the girl turned to her. She saw the woman frown.

"Oh! Sorry I actually have plans with my friends, maybe we'll see each other later! We tend to bar hop," Anna smiled and waved as she go into her car. She hoped her friends weren't already wasted. Well except for Hiro, he wasn't exactly old enough to drink just yet. The guy is only seventeen now.

Once Anna was at the frat party at the dorms her friends were just on their way out. Hercules was dressed as a gladiator. Megara was dressed in ancient Greek cloths to accommodate him. Tinkerbell was dressed as a fairy. The rest…Anna tilted her head…some kind of comic book characters? She wasn't sure. Anna got out her car to greet her friends.

"Hey guys!" she called and they all smiled and waved.

"You ready to hit the clubs?" Tinkerbell shouted over the loud music as she jumped around the place.

"Totally! There is this really cool out door party we can go to later that my colleagues are partying at," Anna smiled and they all nodded as a wave of affirmatives rolled through them. They split up into three different cars as to not mess up their costumes and seeing as the two from the other day were joining them. Honey and Wasabi if she remembered correctly and also Fred was there. They split into Anna's car, Megara's car and Go-go's car.

They bar and clubbed hopped a few places. The place either being too full or being shut down by police for some reason or another. They weren't wasted just yet, just drunk enough to still remember things. They eventually got to the field where the open air party was. Anna was laughing and drinking with her friends. They watched as Tinkerbell ran off to go knows where with Hiro running after her. He was determined to keep everyone together and safe. Anna giggled as she took another sip of her beer.

Her eye caught familiar costumes and she dragged her collective of friends to the side of the massive dance floor. She watched as Rapunzel stared in confusion and horror as Elsa it seems was dancing to her hearts content. Anna didn't know what to make of it herself. The woman clearly didn't know how to dance, but she didn't seem to care.

"Is she okay? Looks like she's having a stroke or something," Anna said as she stopped beside the pirate. The woman started and nearly jumped into Eugene as he too couldn't look away.

"She's never danced before that I know of…I think she had too much to drink," she whispered, hoping the woman wouldn't hear any mentions of alcohol for fear that she would want more.

Elsa then looked to them and a massive grin spread over her face.

"Anna! You made it!" She was slurring her words horribly. She gave the girls a bone crushing hug and Anna felt like throwing up. Her friends were snickering to her making her blush.

"Elsa, Rapunzel, Eugene these are my friends. Friends these are my co-workers and my boss," she said introducing them. Everyone said hello before her friends said they were going to get more drinks.

"They look like fun!" Elsa beamed, one of her arms still around the redhead. Rapunzel looked defeated.

"I'm going to get another drink, I'm too sober for this shit," Rapunzel grumbled as she dragged Eugene away. Elsa waved to them enthusiastically.

"We should get drinks too! I haven't had a shot with you yet," Elsa grinned as she was now leaning onto the redhead.

"Elsa I think you had enough to drink, I'm not even this drunk yet," Anna said as she steadied the woman.

"Then you must drink more!" The older woman dragged the girl to one of the many makeshift bars.

"Two of your strongest drinks and two shots of tequila!' She shouted and plopped down some money. They guy behind the counter, who looked like a skeleton, smiled and got them the drinks. Anna wanted to be responsible really she did, bit who would say no to free drinks?

They both took a shot of the dreaded clear liquid. Anna pulled her face and was amazed that the woman seemed unfazed by its taste. She watched the man place down a very innocent looking drink that almost looked like juice.

"What's that?" Anna asked the bartender. He leaned on his elbows to them.

"It's called Zombie, back in the 1930's when it was made they guy only limited people two of these because it's so alcoholic," he smiled before adding, "the other one I can make you that fits Halloween is called Death in the Afternoon," he said and went to help someone else.

Anna eyed the drink with new hesitation. Elsa however grabbed one and started drinking it like it was a martini.

"Oh this is good, better than those Long Island Ice Tea's I've been drinking," she smiled and hums in appreciation while swaying on her feet. That explained why she was already this wasted. Anna shrugged and took her drink before taking a small sip. Her eyes widened and started at it.

"Oh my god this is yummy," she said and drank it much like her boss was doing. After drinking half of the small glass she could feel herself getting dizzy.

They both giggled and drank some more as the leaned on one another. They gave a slight gasp as Tinkerbell whizzed past them and a very exhausted looking Hiro stopped by their side. His hands were on his knees and he was panting.

"Where does this girl get her energy?" He whined and Anna laughed.

"She does track remember?" She said and he groaned before setting off to go find her.

"Anna?" They turned to look at the person behind the voice and Anna just about sobered up.

"D…dad," she stammered and the man looked at his daughter as she supported a severely drunk woman.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and the man, dressed as a zombie, looked around.

"This is my party, I organised it," he explained and she gulped.

"Who is this?" He asked pulling his face slightly at the obviously drunk woman.

"This is Elsa, she's my boss," she said softly.

"Hello mister Arendelle! Your daughter is the bestest best chocolatier I could have asked for! She's amazing and I love her and I just wane hug her and I've known her since she was seven and I'm so proud of her," Elsa gripped Anna's chin rather tightly as she mushed her face slightly.

"So proud of this mushy-mushy girl and I just wane love her and hug her and be proud of her," Elsa was grinning and hugging the girl super close as she spoke. Anna watched in horror as her father became angry.

"Anna I hope you're not doing sinful things with this woman, she clearly looks older than you and not to mention the fact that she is a female," he said as his voice got deeper. Anna whimpered.

"Hey! Leave my little Anna alone you big meanie! So what if she wants to do stuff with me? She's an adult and can do what she wants," Elsa said as she shielded Anna from the man in front of them. Anna was blushing brightly.

"Miss Elsa let's get you some water and then home, you're very drunk," Anna whispered. She just wanted to get away from her father. Elsa grinned and let out a very child like 'okay'.

Anna managed to get her to a part of the field that was dark and silent. You could still hear the music, but it wasn't deafening. A few other people were resting there with one or two passed out. Anna managed to get a tall glass of water on their way there and made Elsa drink, but the woman refused.

"I don't wanne!" She whined and Anna sighed. Her own head was still swimming.

"Come on Miss Elsa please?" She pleaded.

"I like when you call me Miss Elsa," the woman smiled up to the girl from where her head was resting on her shoulder. Anna blushed slightly.

"Drink the water please?" She tried again.

"On one condition," Elsa said as she sat up straight.

"And what's that?" Anna asked ready to do anything as long as the woman drank the damned water.

"I want to kiss you," the blond said as she pulled off the cat woman mask, making her hair fall out and cascade around her shoulders.

"Why?" Anna asked as her mouth went dry.

"I just wane know how it feels," Elsa purred as she leaned in and placed her lips on the redheads.

Anna noticed two things from this kiss.

_One: Elsa's lips where soft._

_Two: Her breath stunk of alcohol._

But as they kept kissing she found a third thing she noticed.

_She really liked kissing Elsa._


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa woke up feeling like death. Her body hurt and her head was pounding. She felt like throwing up and after running her tongue over her teeth and over her dry lips, she concluded that at some point she did throw up. She groaned and sat up slowly, feeling like she could expire any moment.

_Okay, no more drinking like **that**_ _ever again._

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. A yawn over took her as she stretched, a few muscles cracking. It both felt good and wanted to make her throw up. After the spots in her vision cleared she frowned. Why was she in her living room? The couch explained why her body hurt, though. As the blond sat and tried collecting the energy needed to stand, she thought back to last night. She instantly regretted it as the image of her kissing the redhead popped up.

She covered her face as a mad blush assaulted her porcelain white skin.

"Oh God, what did I do?" she whimpered as she flopped face first into the couch cushions. Elsa let her mind wander and it only succeeded to make her blush even redder and let out a tiny squeal. She sat up fast and immediately regretted it. She stood and stumbled to the nearby bathroom as her stomach turned. It became evident from the dry heaves she was giving that there was nothing to throw up.

With a grumble Elsa staggered out the bathroom, past the living room and entered her kitchen. She stopped in her tracks for a good few seconds before back paddling to look into the living room that acted as her bedroom last night. Her eyes widened at seeing that she wasn't the only one calling a sofa a bed. On the opposite sofa was the familiar copper hair of a certain young girl.

Elsa gripped her head as a drunken flash back ripped through her head.

**-Flash Back-**

_"_ _Elsa I think we should get you home now," Anna said as she held the older woman's hair out of her face. Elsa was resting her hands on the thing they were sitting on. She had just thrown up all the drinks she had drunk that night. She cursed herself for needing to break the lovely kiss they were sharing to ruin her taste buds with the contents of her stomach. She agreed that she had too much to drink and needed to get some rest._

_After they got to Elsa's home, opting to take the Uber Elsa had waiting for her instead of Anna's car seeing as the red head was still drunk herself, Elsa dropped onto the sofa. She gripped the redheads arm and pulled her on top of herself. Anna let out a small eep._

_"_ _Stay the night, you can't go back in your condition," Elsa purred as she hugged the girl close._

_"_ _Miss Elsa you're the one that's in no condition to go anywhere," the girl whimpered as she blushed. This was getting too much for the younger girl. The whimper made Elsa come to her senses slightly and she let go of her._

_"_ _You're right, but do stay the night, at least I will know you're safe," Elsa said and then promptly passed out._

**-Ends Flash Back-**

Elsa groaned.

_Why? Why me? Why did I let myself slip up like that? Conceal, don't feel. Wow, been years since I last used that._

The redhead stirred and Elsa made herself scarce by hiding in the kitchen. To slow her rapidly beating heart she pulled out some pans and started the stove. She took a deep breath and started cooking up breakfast, a good helping of protein like eggs and bacon. Elsa heard shuffling behind her, but kept a watch over the now sizzling bacon.

"I smell bacon," was Anna's sleepy declaration. Elsa felt her cheeks turn red at the sound of the other woman's raspy and husky voice.

_God it was sexy._

"Good morning Anna, sleep well? The sofa isn't all that comfortable," Elsa said trying to calm herself. She heard the scrape of the island chair on the tiles.

"It was fine, not my first time sleeping on a sofa," Anna's voice was still husky. God, Elsa could get used to that.

_Wait, what?_

"Snowflake, I'm home!" Was the male voice that made one woman groan and the other frown in confusion?

"In the kitchen Sideburns," Elsa called back and turned around to face both red heads. She's never noticed that.

"Well hello, you must be Anna," Hans said purring as he held his hand out to the girl. Anna stared at it briefly before shaking his hand.

"You must be Hans, the husband," Anna said bitter sweetly.

"I must be," he smiled and sat down. Elsa looked him up and down. He had gone as the Joker from that new movie, Suicide Squad. His makeup smeared all over his face and his hair a mess, the green already mostly out.

"Elsa I never knew you were into the younger ones," Hans smirked and Elsa pelted him in the face with the towel cloth. All he did was chuckle.

"For your information Sideburns, I've known Anna since she was little, it be a bit inappropriate to do such things seeing as I am her boss, unlike you. Who was it this time? Do I know her? Is it that secretary of yours?" She spat out and Anna just sat there, trying to make herself invisible. The girl didn't think she was supposed to hear this.

"Wow, whens the last time you got laid?" Hans asked and Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"How long have we been married?" She asked and Hans's eyes widened.

"Ten or so years," he whispered.

"Well, this has been fun, nice meeting you Hans, I will be going home now," Anna said as she stood up.

"Anna, you don't have your car," Elsa reminded her.

"It's ok, I'll walk, might help the hangover," Anna said as she made her way to the front door. Elsa wanted to protest more, but she realized how inappropriate she and Han's were being.

"Um, Elsa?" Anna's voice was slightly panicked. She and Hans moved to the door. Anna was holding a small brown package. On this package were the words, 'we know,' written on it.

Elsa took the thing into the kitchen and started to unwrap it.

"Elsa, what if it's a bomb?" Hans hissed, but luckily it wasn't. Inside was a bunch of photos of her and Anna, not only kissing, but looking rather couple-y together. There was a small letter that read:

" _Dear Mrs Westergård,_

_The photos we have sent you are mere copies of your infidelities, with another woman. If you do not wish for them to be leaked out onto the world and ruin your marriage and both you and your husband's reputations, we suggest you do as we say._

_All that we ask is for a little payment of around 30k._

_We will contact you on how to deliver the money and where. Go to the cops and we will leak the photos. Refuse to pay and we will leak the photos. Ignore us and we will leak the photos._

_We will be in touch soon. Don't ignore the call."_

"This is blackmail!" Hans growled gripping the letter out of Elsa's hands. Elsa didn't know what to say or do. This could damage her sure, but it could hurt Hans too, as well as tarnish Anna's name and the poor girl hasn't even properly started yet!

"Hans…what do we do?" Elsa's voice was shaking. He glared at the paper for a good while.

"These people obviously don't know much about us, if they did they would have known you kept your last name. My best guess it that this is probably someone at Oaken Industries, they know we're married, but that's about it. They probably sent this in hopes you'd want to keep this from me and pay," Hans said as he pulled out the photos, going through them.

"Alright, I think I need some explanation," Anna said as she sat down on the chair. Elsa opened her mouth, but stopped as Hans shoved a photo between them.

"Aww, look how sweet you two look!" He smiled and Elsa's eyes widened. The photo was taken seconds before they kissed, after Elsa had asked for the kiss while her head was lying on the girls shoulder, her eyes caste up to the slightly stunned girl. Han's was right, they did look sweet together.

_Curse him._

Anna was blushing herself as she looked to the side. Hans grinned and continued to look through the photos. Elsa cleared her throat.

"You see Anna, Hans and I, we uh," she caste a glance at the man she was married to.

"We did not marry for love, it was more for mutual gain at the time," Elsa said as she squared her shoulders.

"But you should always marry for love!" Anna looked mortified.

"Well, in our case it was more to get our parents off our backs, to tell you the truth Han's got a better deal out of this than I did," Elsa glared playfully up to the man. He stuck is tongue out at her.

"My parents weren't always thrilled about me wanting to have my own chocolate business, didn't think I would actually be successful. Hans and I met through a blind date our parents had set up; on this date we made it perfectly clear to each other our intentions. Our feelings were mutual," Elsa said as she leaned back a bit.

"Yea, neither of us wanted a relationship," Hans said as he sat down with them.

"We became friends instead and then our parents decided to leave the shares they had in Oaken Industries for us to run. Hans was thrilled," Elsa said with a shrug.

"Hey, it's good money," Hans said in defense.

"I was just getting my business of the ground and was investing a lot of my time into it, I didn't want to run part of the industry," Elsa frowned. They saw Anna open her mouth to ask something.

"We both had business in collage, hens our knowledge," Hans said and Anna closed her mouth.

"Hans and I talked about the shares and decided to marry. This would give him the majority shares and with his charms and hard work ethic he quickly climbed to CEO status," Elsa said as she rested her elbows on the table.

"Okay, so what do you get out of the deal?" Anna asked.

"She gets to do as she pleases with her company and I don't take my half of it,' Hans smiled wide.

"Which reminds me Sideburns, my mother is still on our case about this whole…no kids yet thing," Elsa cringed and so did Hans.

"Maybe we should just adopt?" Hans shrugged.

"Oh please Hans you and I both know we're too busy to have a kid, you don't even like kids," Elsa pointed out and Hans nodded.

"Only when I can't give them back to their parents," he sniffed then stretched before talking again, "I think I'm going to go take a shower. You ladies got any plans for the day? Or are you going on a date?" He smiled.

"Hans," Elsa warned and he put his hands up in defense.

"It's just an innocent question and joke," he said.

"Well I have no plans today other than getting rid of this headache," Elsa said with a sigh as she rubbed her temples.

"I have to get ready for a game tonight," Anna said with a shrug. The older two turned to look at her.

"You play sports?" Hans asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, sort of, it's still something people don't really talk about, or even know for that matter. I mean, it's a contact sport and a very dangerous one at that. When it first started it was usually played underground. I mean sure there are championships now, but people are still in the dark about this sport! I mean when you say Roller Derby they either ask what it is or laugh cause they think it was just something made up for that damned movie that came out," Anna folded her arms over her chest and gave an angry pout. There was silence before Anna blinked and looked to Elsa and Hans.

Hans was grinning with his mouth open like he's five and was just told they were going to the zoo. Elsa looked slightly confused before she spoke.

"What the fuck is Roller Derby?"


	13. Chapter 13

Anna was a ball of nerves, she felt both excited and nervous. She was excited, because she was going to play one of her favorite sports while she was nervous of Elsa being there. It could have been fine if Rapunzel and Eugene hadn't tagged along. Rapunzel had invited herself after a brief call with Elsa about what she was going to do today. As they made their way to the rink in Anna's car after fetching it, Elsa was getting frustrated.

"Why won't you tell me what it's about? Bad enough you forbid me to look it up," Elsa said as she glared at Hans in the back seat. All three had since the morning, cleaned up and ate. Rapunzel and Eugene were literally just along for the ride as they sat in the back seat with Hans.

"Because Snowflake, it would be a lovely surprise when you see them in action," Hans purred as he ran a hand through his hair. Anna found it fascinating that they both had almost the same shade of hair color, his just being more auburn and hers being more strawberry, but both still classified as redheads. Maybe this was a subconscious choice by Elsa.

"So is this like a tournament match?" Rapunzel asked as she bounced in her seat. Anna grimaced a bit and let out a rather long, 'uh'.

"Well, you see, were actually suspended for two seasons. This match is basically a grudge match," Anna said as she grits her teeth uneasily. Elsa blinked and turned to look at the redhead.

"Suspended?" She asked, sounding more like a mother than a friend.

"Yea well you see ah, M-Megara, one of my friends, she sort of lost her temper and ah, might have broken one of their team members' arms," she said taking her time to say each word, cringing ever so slightly as she finished. The car was silent.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't mess with her then," Eugene chuckled.

"Oh, she has some anger issues that is for sure," Anna said as she pulled up to a warehouse. There were already a few cars and a small group of people walking in.

"I thought this was just a grudge match?" Rapunzel said as they walked in and saw the small selection of bleachers housing a good amount of people.

"Oh, yea it is, but friends and family still come to watch and of course hardcore fans," Anna explained. She looked around and saw Tinkerbell wave her over to the locker room.

"You guys go find seats, I need to go get ready," the redhead said as she hurriedly walked to her friend.

"What took you so long?" The small blond hissed as she finished putting on her skates.

"Sorry, I had some co-workers tagging along," Anna explained as she quickly got changed.

"Do we know who is playing what tonight?" Go-go asked as she clasped her helmet on.

"I have you on jammer, Go-go. Anna, you Megara and Hercules are on block and Tinkerbell will be the pivot," Hiro said as he typed away on his tablet.

"Do we have a strategy? They will be extra aggressive," Anna said as she finished changing.

"I get the feeling the will try and get rid of Go-go as soon as they can, so I think you girls should focus on CrazyEddie and Banzai while Hercules takes care of ScarTerror. Tink I think you should play in reverse as much as you can so you can alert them of Go-go, if they put ANalahater on pivot you know what to do. So Go-go just best SimBastaKneecap if he's their jammer," Hiro said as he finished doing whatever on his tablet before looking to everyone.

"Alright let's go show them who's boss ya lazy scum!" Megara smiled and everyone rolled out to join the opposing team. Fred was standing in the middle wearing ref clothing as he smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We're here to witness a roller derby match like it was meant to be! Pure hatred and passion! In the black we have Teeth and Ambitions and in the purple we have Fairy-tale Destroyers! Teams are you ready?" Fred calls and both teams grunt. There is a moment of silence before he blew his whistle and the teams set off.

There was some chatter from the bleachers as they did a lap to start, soon as the jammers were allowed to move forward the blockers started their missions in keeping a gap open for their star racers. Anna decided to take on CrazyEddie while Megara took on Banzai. There was some shoving and Anna could faintly hear Tinkerbell shout to give way for Go-go. Anna managed to shove the giggling idiot into the railing and smirked as he let out an 'oof' as he clung to it. She then set forth to help out Megara as Banzai nearly shoved her into the middle of the rink floor. She could hear Tinkerbell arguing with ANalahater about abandoning the team to join Teeth and Ambitions, before calling out to Anna that CrazyEddie was back on track. Anna gave Banzai one last shove in the abdomen with her elbow so she could get a grip to join the giggling man again.

"Hurtcules and ScarTerror are basically beating one another up, luckily this isn't a championship or something or they'd both get a penalty. On the other hand CrazyEddie is back on track after that shove from JoanOfArcade. Banzai might be a bit too over powering for Megara DisintegratHer. TinkerHell and ANalahater are bickering like little kids, so cute. But look at GoGoFuckYourself! She's practically doing laps around SimBastaKneecap!" Fred sounded real excited. Anna gave a quick glance at the bleachers as they went past to see how the others were doing. Elsa was watching intently while Hans was playing on his phone. He looked up a lot, but it looked like he was trying to concentrate on both his phone and the match. Rapunzel was practically bouncing in her seat to watch while Eugene was taking a video like some of the other spectators.

Just then CrazyEddie threw his body against Anna, sending them sprawling onto the rink floor. The others swerved past them and the jammers jumped over them as to not crash. The two twirled on the smooth rink before coming to a stop. Anna groaned and they got up before she shoved his head down and took off to re-join the others. She was about five strides away from them when Go-go came up behind her.

"Whip me!" She shouted and Anna grabbed the woman's wrist and flung her forward. Anna could hear SimBastaKneecap growling as he tried to catch up. He past her with ease as she tried getting her momentum back. By then CrazyEddie was joining her as he kept giggling. Anna swears that man needed professional help. Usually they would be playing for two minutes at a time, but this game didn't have many rules so went as long as needed.

"Look at them go ladies and gents! Fairy-tale Destroyers are leading with two points! Oh what's this? Teeth and Ambitions are trying to pass the star?" Fred announced and all eyes were on the pivots. Anna tried helping Tinkerbell to keep between the two ex-teammates, but they knew one another too well. SimBastaKneecap tossed the star to ANalahater and she managed to catch it. With swift motions she secured it onto her helmet and set off. Anna watched as ANalahater slowly caught up to Go-go and the points tied.

Hiro stood to the side and shook his head as he sighed. He had trained them too well. ANalahater and SimBastaKneecap were one of the best pivot and jammer combos out there. SimBastaKneecap wasn't all that fast, but he could go on for long periods of time. ANalahater was really fast, but tired quickly. So they spent most of their time practicing passing the star till utter perfection.

Anna's eyes glanced to the bleachers and she saw Hans hand Elsa his phone and she walked off to answer her phone as she held onto Hans's. Megara yelled at her and she went to go help get Banzai off her. She couldn't help much as CrazyEddie crashed into her making her spin. She lost her footing and stumbled to the railing.

"Oh no! JoanOfArcade is out of control!" She heard Fred shout and there were collective gasps as she vaulted over the railing when she hit it. Everyone tried to look if she was okay. Anan jumped up with her hands in the air.

"I'm okay!" She shouted and watched as the game came to a stop. She saw her teammates look at her worriedly.

"What?" She asked before she felt something drip down her face. With a slightly shaking hand she whipped at it to see blood coat her fingers and her gloves.

"Oh, okay I get it now," she then promptly passed out, dropping to the floor.

Everything was blurry and muffled. Anna was trying her best to get her eyes open, but her body just wanted to sleep. She groaned and swatted at the insistent droning noise that annoyed her ears.

"Anna? Can you hear me?"

Anna forced her eyes open at hearing that voice.

"Ugh, what hit me?" She groaned as she tried sitting up, strong hands not letting her.

"You hit your head pretty hard, take it easy," the voice was soft. Anna looked up to Elsa, the older woman's eyes filled with worry.

"Who are you?" Anna asked softly and Elsa's eyes widened more, panic made her lose what little colour the woman had in her face.

"Oh, god we need to get you to the hospital!" Elsa shouted. The woman tried to stand but stopped as Anna pat her cheek.

"Relax Miss Elsa, I'm just playing," Anna smiled. Elsa was not amused as she thumped the younger girl in her stomach.

"Ugh Elsa I went over a railing, my tummy muscles hurt," Anna groaned as she closed her eyes and curled up. Elsa pulled her into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that again, please," Elsa's voice was soft and trembling. Anna hugged her back and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Miss Elsa, I'll try and be more careful," the redhead said softly.

"Did we win though?" Anna asked after they parted.

"No we ended on a draw," both women looked up to Hiro as he hugged his tablet to his chest. Elsa helped the girl to stand and Anna sighed.

"Great, so this isn't over," she sighed.

"I don't think it will ever be over. If we win they will keep asking for re-matches. If they win they won't let us live it down. I guess were stuck in this circle of hatred," Hiro said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm heading home, the others had left too. Try and get some rest Anna, I'll tell the others you're alright," he said and walked away. Elsa and Anna watched the boy leave before turning to the other. Elsa started to inspect the wound on Anna's forehead.

"So, what is the verdict, doc?" Anna asked and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Wrong practice, but it's just a small cut. I don't think it needs stitching. It's on your forehead hence the bleeding," Elsa explained.

"Oh, yea, no, I'm a bleeder, always have been. No matter how small the cut, I always bleed an excessive amount," Anna explained.

"Well let's get you home okay?" Elsa said and Anna nodded.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled and Elsa waited outside the locker rooms so Anna could change. They then walked to join their other three companions.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hans, what are we going to do?" Elsa asked as she paced the length of the living room, arms wrapped around her waist. The night of Anna's little game she had received the call about the blackmail money. Hans had been smart and gave her his phone to record the discussion.

"Relax Snowflake, we have time till you have to pay it, just let my guy work on it, he's excellent. I bet he'll have info for us today even," Hans smiled reassuringly to her.

"How do you know this?" Elsa asked sitting down beside him.

"Really Elsa? You think I haven't been blackmailed before? With my life style?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. She searched his eyes before saying and curling up against him.

"You're right, it's a wonder how we haven't been leaked to press yet, being frauds and all," Elsa said and Hans wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Cheer up snowflake, have some wine," Hans smiled and picked up one of the two glasses standing on the table beside him.

"Alcohol is what got me into this mess," Elsa grumbled, eyeing the devil juice.

"Well if you don't want this then I'll just have to get rid of all our wines," he smiled slyly and Elsa glared at him, grabbing the glass.

"Don't you dare Sideburns," she growled and took a sip. Her eyes fluttered closed and an appreciative moan left her lips. Her phone started to ring and made her groan.

"I swear Rapunzel knows when I'm enjoying some wine," she grumbled making Hans chuckle.

"What can I do for you Rapunzel?" Elsa asked. She could hear music thumping in the background.

"Elsa! You know how I said Eugene and I are going to that concert of that band he likes so much?" Rapunzel shouted into the phone.

"Yes, Avenged-something or other," Elsa said sipping her wine.

"Avenged Sevenfold, anyway I have someone here that want's to say hi," the woman shouted and Elsa frowned.

"Hi, Miss Elsa!"

Elsa's eyes widened and she spit her wine back into the glass making Hans pulls his face at her.

"Anna? What are you doing there? You're supposed to be resting!" Elsa hissed.

"I'm sorry Miss Elsa, but I had these tickets since forever and they cost a hella lot," Anna apologized. Elsa could hear the pout. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, Hans holding her wine, looking between the two. Elsa's already much less than his. He was just happy it was already getting dark outside, it this had been the morning hours he would have had to resort to sitting on her to keep her in place.

"Just, be careful and put Punzy back on the phone," Elsa said sighing.

"Hello!" Rapunzel chirped.

"Rapunzel, you see to it that Anna gets home safely and drinks a lot of water, also that she eats something and doesn't take any drugs, or so help me you will wish I wasn't your cousin," Elsa growled making Hans's eyes widened.

"S-sure Elsa, I-I'll make sure she's s-save," Rapunzel gulped. Elsa sighed and leaned her head back against the sofa as she rested her phone next to her.

"It's so cute how you care for your little redhead," Hans smiled and held her glass out to her.

She glared at him as she took the glass.

"So where are they that you needed to threaten her?" Hans asked sipping his wine.

"Metal concert," Elsa grumbled.

"Huh, I didn't peg Anna for a metal head, rock sure or hip-hop, but not metal," Hans said swishing the red liquid in his glass.

"When she came for her interview the first time she was wearing a metal band shirt, couldn't make out the words all that well, but it looked like Cradle of Filth?" Elsa said frowning as she finished her wine.

Hans stared at her before pulling out his phone. He sipped his wine as he typed into the search bar. Elsa tilted her head to look what he was doing.

"Well then, Cradle of Filth are an English extreme metal band, formed in Suffolk, England in 1991. The band's musical style evolved originally from black metal to a cleaner and more "produced" amalgam of Gothic metal, symphonic metal and other metal genres. Interesting," Hans said as he read the wiki entry.

"What was that other one?" He asked and Elsa rolled her eyes standing to go pour some more wine.

"Avenged Sevenfold," she said.

"Avenged Sevenfold is an American heavy metal band from Huntington Beach, California, formed in 1999," he read to her and she returned with a full glass of wine.

"What's the difference?" She asked and he shrugged.

"There are different types, wow. Yea, there are too many to read to you, it'll take me all day. You'd think you'd hear more of these, their more diverse than the other genres you get! I bet here are more types of metal music than there are types of music," Hans said as he scrolled for what seemed like forever.

"That doesn't answer my question," Elsa grumbled.

"Let's just listen to some of them," Hans said and typed again while both sipped their wine.

"Mm here we go, this looks innocent enough," Hans said and opened a video with animation as it's music video.

"It's called Little Piece of heaven," he said and both settled in to watch. It started out nice with the man wanting to ask the woman to marry and then it went downhill from there. Elsa spit out her wine and Hans looked on in horror, but neither could stop watching.

After the video finished they just sat there.

"So, what did we learn from that?" Hans asked sipping at his wine shakily.

"Well, um, the animation was a cute style, it had a good story actually," Elsa said and silence settled in once more.

"There was so much blood!"

"He was sleeping with her dead body!"

"He ate her heart!"

"They killed a church!"

Both adults rested their head sin their hands shivering.

"We're too old for these millennial shit," Hans said and downed the rest of his wine.

"Well that was the heavy metal right? The other said gothic, maybe it's like degrees of intensity?" Elsa suggested and Hans took a deep breath.

"Alright, but if this on is just as bad, you're paying for my therapy," Hans said and Elsa stuck her tongue out.

"Okay this one is that Cradle of Filth one, hmm, her ghost in the fog, looks promising," he said and Elsa gave him a weary look.

"Remember the last one looked innocent," she said and he stared at her before sighing and pressing play.

To their surprise it wasn't all that bad, except for the lead singer screaming occasionally.

"Huh, now that wasn't so bad," Elsa said and Hans nodded.

"I think metal is just a way of telling a story aggressively," Hans said and Elsa laughed.

**~Chocolatier~**

"Okay, well I'll be taking this," Rapunzel said as she took the beer cup away from Anna.

"Hey, that's mine!" Anna whined as she tried to grab for the cup.

"Sorry red, but I like being alive. Elsa will kill me if she saw you were drinking," Rapunzel sighed and the girl pouted.

"But Punzy I'm fine! She won't know!"

"You don't know her as well as I do," Rapunzel said and Anna clicked her tongue.

"Can I at least smoke?"

"Since when do you smoke?"

"I smoked in high school, it's just recently that I started again and it's only when I'm having fun!" Anna pouted.

"As long as it's not weed," Rapunzel said with hesitance.

"Punzy, I wouldn't take something that's illegal. The brownies were a mix up," Anna said as she pulled out a half empty packet of cigarettes. In truth she'd only started after the kiss with Elsa. She wouldn't admit that the cancer stick made her relax, so played it off as just a social thing she did while drinking and partying. This was her third packet.

She didn't know how else to cope with what she was feeling. She cared for the older woman more deeply than she would admit outright. Rapunzel had a vague idea, but how do you explain swearing celibacy? The only person she would break that would be Elsa, but the woman was married for god sake. Anna wasn't even religious! Her mother raised her to be free spirited just like her.

Anna lit her cigarette and turned her attention back to the concert. Her problems melted away as she sang along at the top of her lungs. She and Eugene griped at one another every time one of their favorite songs played. Rapunzel smiled shaking her head; she was enjoying this too strangely. She rolled her eyes, the thing people do for love.

Her eyes turned a little sad for the redhead. She knew Elsa, loyal to a fault. She wouldn't cheat even while in a dishonest marriage. She thought that Elsa liked destroying herself, explained the excessive drinking. She was punishing herself probably. Hans wasn't a bad guy per say, just selfish; he only did things if it benefited him in some way.

Rapunzel's eyes turned to the two metal dorks and saw Anna hunching down and Eugene rubbing her head. The girl was gripping her braids and looked like she was shivering.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked feeling concerned.

"The song playing, she says she always cries when hearing it," he explained and the brunette tilted her head to listen.

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you_

_Is to hold her when I'm not around_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_But I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again, oh no..._

_Once again_

Rapunzel found tears sting her own eyes as she listened to the song. Her heart bled for this girl, so young and already so lost in love. Anna wailed as another song played, this time making her sit down and cling to her knees.

_I've been wrong times over,_

_And I've been shamed with no words to find._

_But if the sun will rise, bring us tomorrow,_

_Walk with me, crimson day._

Rapunzel sat down with the girl and stroked her back. Eugene and the others around them were swaying to the music, some clinging to others. So even metal fans had soft spots Rapunzel thought. Anna cried silently as another song started and she buried her face into the brunettes lap.

_I've been away,_

_Searching for a reason,_

_Another purpose to find._

_I've sailed the seas,_

_Fought my many demons,_

_I've looked to gods in the skies._

Rapunzel hugged the girls head to her and stroked her back. She would never scold or curse someone who listens to metal music ever again. Even their music could make you feel sadness. Rapunzel understood that now. This girl was just as damaged as Elsa, maybe even more than anyone realized.


	15. Chapter 15

Creepy. That's what Elsa would describe herself as right now. She was standing dead in her tracks, heels digging into the loose gravel stones in the parking lot. Anna was leaning against the side of the building like she did every morning, but instead of looking to be off in her own little world she was dragging on a cigarette.

Elsa would admit that it made the younger girl look…sexy? Was that even possible when one thought about how harmful the damned thing was? Elsa guessed it just made her look more mature.

She walked closer and her eyes narrowed; there was something on the girl's eyebrow.

"What the hell is this?" She hissed poking the black bar jutting from the girl's brow. Anna hissed and covered it.

"Hey, hey that's still tender!" Anna grumbled. It did look rather red.

"What possessed you to get a piercing?" Elsa nearly yelled.

"I lost a bet," Anna pouted. Elsa just raised an eyebrow making the redhead roll her eyes.

"What? You're not my mother," Anna said clicking her tongue. Elsa blinked and took a step back.

"You're right. I'm not your mother. I am, however, your boss and I say take that out or get a warning," Elsa said in her best boss voice.

"I'd rather have the warning thanks," Anna whispered and killed her cigarette on the underside of her shoe before tossing it in the nearby bin. Elsa just grit her teeth and unlocked the front doors.

She stopped near the stairs that lead up to her office and looked to where the redhead was tying her apron on and then put her hair up into a bun. Anna's jaw was tight, a thin muscle jumping, her eyes hard and darkness surrounding her. Elsa swallowed thickly and looked down before going to her office. Her eyes were stinging slightly. It was stupid of her to think of the younger girl in anything but a friendly way.

**_You're an idiot._ **

Elsa's eyes widened and snapped down to her shoulder. A tiny snowman sat on her shoulder. His stupid buck teeth and twig hair, along with his oddly shaped carrot nose made her sick to her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

**_I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs and you Elsa need a big warm hug._ **

Elsa wanted to scream, but she opted to flick him off her shoulder before sitting at her desk.

**_That wasn't very nice Elsa._ **

"Agh!" Elsa jumped in her seat making the wheels squeak and causing her to roll back a bit. The Olaf plush on her desk was pouting up to her as he folded his arms and tapped his foot.

"This isn't happening, this is so not happening," Elsa said covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"You're not real, you're not real," Elsa repeated before splitting her fingers to look at the snowman.

Olaf just blinked up to her as he sat down on a book, clutching his feet and moving them side to side.

**_You need to tell her, Elsa._ **

"What do you know? You're just my imagination, I'm dreaming!" Elsa said and pinched her arm. Nope, he was still there.

**_I know love when I see it._ **

He said smiling up to her. Elsa gripped him and shook him.

"What do you know? Nothing! You're just a stupid mascot _I_ created!" Elsa growled and the snowman just giggled like she was tickling him.

"Hey Elsa I just…got…in…are you okay?" Elsa looked up to Rapunzel. The brunette was gripping the handle of the door as she leaned into the gap she made from opening it.

"Olaf won't go away," Elsa growled. She saw her cousins eyes widen slightly as colour drained slightly from her face.

"I thought we got rid of him," she whispered and closed the door behind her as she entered fully.

"Apparently not," Elsa said throwing the snowman down onto the desk.

"That therapist was expensive," Rapunzel whispered as she looked down, talking more to herself than Elsa.

**_She looks upset._ **

Olaf whispered to Elsa and she picked him up again, this time throwing him in the bin.

Rapunzel sighed and picked him back out. She held him on her lap as she sat on the chair opposite Elsa's desk.

**_We need to work on your anger, Elsa._ **

"Shut up,"

"Okay that's enough, Elsa. What's bothering you?" Rapunzel asked and the blond sniffed looking to the side.

"Nothing,"

"Sure, that's why you're talking to your imaginary friend," the brunette deadpanned.

"I'm not talking to him! He's talking to me and I just want him gone!" Elsa shouted.

**_We should use our inside voice, Elsa. Honestly what would your mother and father think if they heard you shouting like that? Not very lady like._ **

"You little-!" Elsa snarled and leaned over her desk to grab at the plush toy. Rapunzel held him above her head.

"Hey, hey, hey! No violence in the work space!" Rapunzel shouted.

"He started it," Elsa grumbled and sat back down.

"Well I'm ending it. Just get a grip and come down when you've relaxed," Rapunzel said as she stood, placing the plush back on his spot. Elsa glared at Olaf as he giggled when she pat his head.

"I mean it Elsa," Rapunzel warned before walking out. Elsa watched her leave before glaring back at the plush, when the door closed.

"I hate you," she grumbled.

**_Hate is such a strong word. I know I love you and warm hugs! What do you say?_ **

He said as he held his arms out for a hug, grinning with his buck teeth.

"I say I should burn you," she answered, not joking in the slightest.

**_Some people are worth melting for._ **

He smiled as he shrugged. Elsa's scowl faltered as the words sank in.

They always called her the snow queen of chocolates. They were mostly winter themed. They even called her the ice queen when they felt like they were mad at her for some reason, especially when commenting on her stature. That saying most would say as a joke, but was actually true for those saying it: Never trust a skinny chef. Being a desert one was not an exception, especially with chocolate.

But Olaf was right; some people are worth melting for.

Anna was worth melting for.

**~Chocolatier~**

Dead. That's how Anna felt. Dead inside. She would have been fine being alone in her little one bedroom apartment, left with her own thoughts, but no. After she had gone to the concert, one she had been waiting for, for far too long mind you, she was reminded about why she started listening to metal. It made her brain numb. It made her heart beat in her ears. She could scream at the top of her lungs along with the music and no one would look at her weirdly. It melted her anger away, channeling that energy into excitement instead of aggression. But when they sang those songs, those three songs, one right after the other. She felt everything rush back.

She saw her younger self, a 15 year old Anna lying on her bed. She was wondering about her sexuality, wondering about that beautiful lady she used to hang out with. Her teenage mind still only seeing the young adult Elsa in front her. How the older woman made her feel special with that warm smile. How the words of those songs made her miss her more and more. They spoke to her, especially their song Dear God.

She saw herself crying as she curled up and turned the music louder. She had just learned that she was falling for an older woman that lived a few hours' drive away. A woman that had gotten married and probably forgot about her by now.

Anna had curled up on her bed during her off days. Had chastised herself for allowing them to kiss when they were both drunk. Anna was still sober enough to have stopped it, but she didn't want to. She wanted to kiss the woman. She had wanted to do more when Elsa had pulled her onto her lap. She wanted to show the older woman how hard she had worked to have the perfect ideal body and skills. She had saved herself for the woman. She had all intents and purposes to seduce the woman, but now that she had gotten this far...now that she was in the middle of the blizzard…she couldn't bring herself to destroy what Elsa and Hans had worked so hard on. Even if they said they didn't marry for love and Hans is open to Elsa being with someone else. She couldn't be the other woman anymore.

She just couldn't.

Anna sucked in a deep breath before starting on the list of chocolate forms Elsa had set out for her to make. She studied the schematics and smiled slightly. Christmas, of course, it was a few weeks away, almost a month, but she guessed this was to see if it will work. Elsa always wanted perfection for her chocolate sculptures. This one was going to be huge, about the length of the table she was working on.

Anna studied the neat hand drawn design of the sled. It was utter perfection. That was one part of her training she had trouble with; drawing the schematics. Of course Elsa would have this part perfected as well. Wasn't there anything this woman couldn't do?

Anna set out to start on making the smaller parts as everyone got busy. She spared a glance as Elsa joined them in her chef's uniform, standing at the table in front of her. Anna was closest to the massive fridge so she could place the finished parts in it to keep cool.

Her eyes would drift to the blond ever so often. She felted like shit about this morning. That wasn't like her, she would apologize later.

Anna frowned as she noticed Elsa wasn't working and just staring to her side.

"Oh, no," she heard Rapunzel curse under her breath. The brunette started looking through all their cabinets and basically anything that could be used to store things.

"Where is alcohol when you need it?" Rapunzel hissed and Anna frowned at her.

"What's up Punzy?" she asked and Rapunzel rubbed her head as she looked around. She perked as she saw Eugene and Kristoff enter.

"Eugene we need alcohol!" She shouted and he frowned.

"Why?"

"Olaf's back," the brunette said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh hell na!" Tiana shouted. Anna felt confused.

"What's going on?" She asked and Kristoff sighed.

"Elsa she…when she's stressed she sees Olaf, the mascot? That's why she drinks, it keeps him away. If she doesn't, she can get…well, you'll see," he said and looked to their boss.

"I will never blink you little shit so just give it up already," Elsa growled as she glared at that same spot on the counter she was staring at a few minutes ago.

"Fuck you, you little cretin!" Elsa growled and seemed to be picking something up and taking it to the ovens, "I will melt you one way or another," she growled as she opened the door and threw something in, closing it with a satisfied nod.

"This explains a lot of things actually," Anna said. There was a cheer from the storage room and Eugene emerged with beer.

"Why do we have beer?" Anna asked perplexed.

"It's for emergencies like this," Kristoff said. They watched as Rapunzel offered Elsa the beer bottle. To everyone's surprise Elsa said no.

"I don't need alcohol to defeat my demons and I sure as hell don't need it to get rid of Olaf the fucking snowman," Elsa huffed and turned back to her work just to scream and jump back.

"Give me the fucking beer," Elsa grumbled.

Anna wasn't sure if she was scared of Elsa or if she wanted to laugh at the situation.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh, Snowflake you're home!" Hans greeted as he heard the front door open and close. He was met with a grunt before Elsa showed herself.

"Are you drunk?" He asked frowning.

"Tipsy," was all she said.

"Drinking at work?"

"Yes."

"Beer?"

"Yes."

"Olaf?"

"Fucking snowman," Elsa grumbled and lay face down on their sofa. Hans sighed and pat her head.

"I don't blame you, the whole blackmail thing and the Anna thing. It's a wonder it took so long," he said and she eyed him with one of her eyes.

"Where are you going that you're dressed like that?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

"I'm going to go see that guy of mine, he's got something and I don't think you're okay to go," Hans said as he finished combing his sideburns.

"I hope he does, I want this over and done with, I don't want to pay 30k to some asshole who thinks he can control my life," she grumbled before standing and going to the kitchen. Hans followed her, a bit concerned.

"You shouldn't be alone right now, maybe call Rapunzel to come sit with you?" He tried as she pulled out some wine.

"She has wedding stuff to do," Elsa grumbled, "besides I'm fine," she whined, spilling some wine as she poured her a glass.

"Call Anna then," he said and was met with a glare.

"I'll call her! You two could stand to spend some quality time together," he smiled and fished Elsa's phone out her bag. Elsa tried grabbing for it, but Hans rested his big hand over her face as she flailed drunkenly.

_"_ _Hello, Anna speaking?"_

"Why don't you sound so sure?"

_"_ _Hans? Where's Elsa? Is she okay?"_

"The room is spinning," Elsa whimpered as she stopped flailing her arms and just stood there resting her face against the man's hand.

"I have to leave for an hour or so, Rapunzel is busy and I don't want her to be alone. Could you maybe come babysit your boss?" Hans asked with a smile then shivered and looked to Elsa with disgust as she licked his palm. He pulled away his hand and saw the blonds eyes widen as she dropped forward.

"You better hurry she just dropped onto her face," Hans said and hung up to help is poor wife.

Once he had Elsa upright again she punched him in the arm. Well, as much as a slightly drunk person can punch.

"I hate you, why did you go and do that?" Elsa whined.

"Because you two need to talk," he simply said and helped Elsa to the living room while she clung to her wine glass.

"But why do we need to talk?"

"Look you two obviously like one another," he simply said.

"Hans! She's 14 years younger than me!"

"So? You're both consenting adults, who cares about the age difference? I like them younger too, it's more fun," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Elsa just drank her wine grumbling.

It took Anna 15 minutes to get there and was greeted by Hans.

"Ah you made it! I just gave her some wine and crackers. I ordered you two some pizza, make sure she eats," Hans said as he switched places with the younger girl before petting her cheek.

"Try not to have sex in the living room, okay cheers!" He smiled and made his way to his car. Anna was left gaping as she took in what he had said. She watched him hesitate to get into his car then looked to her frowning.

"I don't know what two girls do, but…use protection!" He said then smiled and drove away. Anna just blinked and shook her head before going to go find Elsa.

"Anna, you made it! Now we can party!" Elsa cheered as she hugged the girl close to her. Anna let out a startled 'eep'.

"Elsa, let's get some water into you. Hans seems to not be the best care taker if he just gave you more alcohol," Anna sighed and walked to the kitchen after pulling herself away from the woman's grip.

Elsa watched the girl walk away and looked down. Her head was swimming with alcohol and bad choices. She shook her head to get some sense back and walked over to the stereo. Music always helped.

The words and music of Passenger started to play and Elsa couldn't help but think it was a little ironic in the song that played: _Let her go._

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_.

"Of course," Elsa murmured before she threw her head back and gulped the last bit of her wine. Just then Anna entered the living room again and switched her empty wine glass with a full ice cold glass of water. Elsa rolled her eyes and took a sip of the water as the doorbell rang.

"That must be pizza," Anna said and stepped away again. Elsa followed the girl's ass.

_Hmm, no sway must be because of her…_

Elsa's face reddens and without thinking she dumps the contents of the glass on her head to cool her down and wake her up.

"Elsa! What did you do that for?" Anna said as she placed the pizza box down and walked over to the slightly gasping woman, water dripping onto the lush carpet.

The redhead pulled off her jacket and used the hoody to wipe at the blonds face. Anna was wearing a shirt that read: I heard you like bad girls.

Elsa focused on the words as the girl scolded her for doing something so stupid.

"I do," was all she said and Anna blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I do like bad girls," Elsa stated as she pointed to the redheads shirt. She watched the muscles in the girls arm bulge and pull on the sleeve as she rubs a hand through her hair as she slips the grey beanie off.

"I…don't have an answer to that," Anna said blushing slightly. This was unexpected and new.

"I didn't ask a question," Elsa whispered, no signs of a slur in sight. Maybe that cold water did the trick.

**~Chocolatier~**

Anna was slightly confused at the statement Elsa had made. She hadn't thought of the shirt she had thrown on the moment she got to her apartment. She just took whatever still smelled clean. She hadn't planned on leaving her little place until the next morning. Now here she was standing in Elsa's house again and the woman was slightly wet.

"You should get changed, wet cloths aren't all that comfortable," Anna said and Elsa nodded then walked down the hall behind Anna and into a room. The redhead watched the woman disappear and briefly wondered what the blonde's room looked like.

A blush started to creep up her face when she saw Elsa re-emerge wearing a skirt and a strappy top. Her hair looked like she had towel dried it and left untied. Her makeup was also taken off, except her eyeliner.

Anna gulped and opted to sit down and pull the pizza box over her lap. No need to make things more awkward. Once Elsa was in the living room again she turned the music down and pressed a button, making classical music play.

"What kind of pizza did Hans order?" Elsa asked as she sat down next to the redhead. Anna opened the box, the scent of the cheesy goodness almost making her salivate.

"We got double cheese and pepperoni on one half and…who the hell eats pineapple on pizza?" Anna said pulling a face.

"I do," Elsa said as she picked up a slice and started to eat. Anna watched the woman's face turn into a smile as a soft moan slipped out of her.

"Have you ever actually tasted it?" Elsa asked as she held the slice out to her, "it's one thing to have tasted it and then not like it than to not like it just because society said so," she explained and Anna eyed the slice in front of her.

She hesitantly leaned forward and took a bite, taking in a piece of pineapple with ham and cheese. She chewed slowly letting her taste buds decide for themselves then her eyes widened.

"That's really not that bad. The sourness of the pineapple compliments the rest of the pizza," she said.

"See? Everyone has their own flavors they enjoy," Elsa smiled and continued to eat.

Anna smiled and took a slice of the other half and started to eat. Where Elsa ate small bites at a time, Anna was inhaling it like she hadn't eaten in days. Elsa giggled as she looked to the redhead.

"What?" Anna asked as she picked up another slice.

"You have cheese on your cheek," Elsa said and watched the girl try and lick it off with her tongue.

"Let me," Elsa whispered and leaned closer. Anna blushed brightly as she felt a delicate tongue lick her cheek. She turned away and swallowed thickly.

"Miss Elsa you're drunk," Anna whispered with a trembling voice. Her resolve was melting like chocolate on a warm day. She felt the blond lean up against her, her breasts practically hugging her upper arm. She shivered when there was cold breath on her ear.

"Just slightly tipsy," Elsa purred as she licked the curve of Anna's ear. The girl shivered more intensely and closed her eyes tightly. This was it. This was her end.

She jumped slightly as she felt delicate fingers stroke in under the box on her lap and over her thigh. Anna gulped and turned her head.

"Miss Elsa-" She had intended to tell the woman…something, but the feel of Elsa's soft lips on her own was enough to make all rational thoughts leave her brain.

She had wanted this for so long. She didn't want to count the drunk kiss they shared. This was better, so much better.

Anna let out a soft moan as she felt Elsa's tongue on her again, this time on her lips and asking for permission.

The redhead moved the pizza box onto the table next to the sofa before stroking the older woman's cheek as she opened her mouth to the invading tongue.

She felt Elsa grip her shirt and soon they found themselves lying on the sofa. Their lips moved in a slow dance, testing and tasting the other.

Elsa tangled her fingers in the younger girl's hair as Anna gripped the older woman's ass. Elsa moaned into the kiss softly as she slowly started to grind into Anna's abdomen. A soft growl escaped the redhead as her hands moved to grip the blonde's backside under her skirt just to feel that the woman wasn't wearing anything under it. They broke apart panting softly.

"You're not wearing underwear," Anna stated frowning slightly.

"I don't like underwear in general," Elsa shrugged making Anna blush brightly. Elsa smirked and purred as she slowly moved down onto the girls lap. She gasped softly at feeling the bulge there. Anna gulped audibly, her nerves returning. She gripped the older woman's hips making her stop her grinding.

"Miss Elsa, I don't think-"

"I love it when you call me that," Elsa smiled and stroked a finger in under Anna's shirt. She moved it up slightly, just enough to see the girl's abs and moaned softly as she stroked her finger over the hard lines. Anna's eyes faltered at the soft touch that shot tingles threw her.

She opened her eyes when she felt the hand retreat. Her eyes widened as she watched Elsa remove her own shirt, showing a smooth tummy with a cute belly button. There were faint lines that showed her shape, but what made Anna's mouth go dry was the swell of the older woman's breasts. They weren't overly big, bigger than her own thou, they were perfect actually.

Anna's muscles moved on their own without input from her brain. Her hands stroked over Elsa's back as her lips graced the white flesh of her breasts. Elsa moaned softly as her hands tangled into Anna's hair again, pulling her closer as she bit down on the flesh.

Elsa resumed her grinding on the girls lap as Anna's hot breath made her cold skin shiver. A relatively loud moan left Elsa as she felt the younger girl's lips wrap around her nipple and suck hard. Elsa panted softly as she arched into the girls salivating mouth more.

"Elsa, honey you home?"

Both women's eye widened as they froze. At the close of the front door they moved like lighting. Elsa pulled on her shirt and sat on the sofa as Anna opted to sit on the floor as she pulled the pizza box onto her lap.

Both women's hearts were beating rapidly as Elsa's mother and father entered the living room.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked giving a nervous smile.

"We dropped by for a surprise dinner!" Her mother smiled.

"Oh look Iduna, that Anna girl from the café is here too!" Her dad said smiling.

"You should stay for dinner too sweetie," the woman said and both girls just gulped.


	17. Chapter 17

Elsa checked to see if her parents were busy in the kitchen before turning her attention to Anna.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She whispered and Anna shook her head.

"My friends are all busy with last minute papers; I have nowhere to be," Anna whispered back. Both woman's eyes looked wild and frantic, their bodies still humming from their make out session and what might have had followed.

"And I can't say no to your parents! I don't want to be rude!" The redhead hissed then both turned to the front door as Hans entered.

"Hans!" They both chirped and stopped him from leaving the foyer.

"Whoa, what's up? What happened?" He asked looking between the two girls.

"My parents showed up," Elsa hissed looking over her shoulder to the direction of the kitchen.

"Did they interrupt your fun?" He smirked and both looked to him frowning. He pointed to Elsa's chest and she gasped covering herself. Right there on the swell of her breast that formed part of her cleavage was a red fading bite mark. Both girls blushed brightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we did nothing," Anna sniffed and looked away.

"If you say so," Hans said holding his hands up in defense, "so what you want me to do?" He added.

"They're making her stay for dinner," Elsa hissed and Hans's eyes widened.

"They're staying for dinner?" Hans asked a bit panicked.

"And they asked Anna to stay for dinner too," Elsa added while Anna nodded frantically. They watched as the man ran a hand threw his hair then down his face before stopping.

"This could work in our benefit actually," he said and both girls frowned.

"How so?" Elsa asked.

"At least Anna will keep their minds of the big K-I-D question," he said and Elsa's eyes lightened up.

"Hans that is genius! I could kiss you!" Elsa cheered and the man pulled his face.

"Please don't," he whispered and Anna shook her head.

"Wait hold on a moment. I thought we were going to get a way to get me out of this!" Anna said desperately.

"Sorry Anna, but tonight we'll have to throw you under the bus, we can't take the questions anymore," Elsa pleaded. Anna eyed the woman of her affections. Those big pools of blue and that pout.

"God, damn it, fine," Anna groaned and Elsa cheered before wrapping the girl in a hug. She felt the girl stiffen and frowned to her.

"I think you should put on different cloths," Anna whispered and Elsa started to blush. She let go and sprinted to her room.

She took this time to collect her thoughts. She and Anna, they…they almost. Elsa groaned loudly as she rested her head against her door.

The best part was that she wanted it so bad. She wanted Anna so bad and from what she could determine from their kissing and touching, Anna wanted it too.

Elsa dressed into tights and a shirt. Her body heated up thinking about the younger girls touches and her kisses, how her tongue felt on her skin and how her, Elsa shivered, how she felt between her legs.

**_You're kind of a pervert._ **

Elsa suppressed the urge to scream and just opted to run out and hide behind her two redheads. She hugged both their arms as she scrunched her shoulders up to her ears.

"Olaf?" Hans asked.

"He's in my bedroom," she grumbled.

"Maybe you should clean it," Hans smirked and Elsa dropped his arm to cling to Anna's.

"Maybe you should shave your sideburns," Elsa retorted.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Elsa, poised, high class Elsa, has a dirty room?" Anna asked raising her eyebrow.

"Vampires and werewolves could life there, the curtains are always closed, theirs always snacks, some wine bottles," Hans said as he listed things off but was cut off by Elsa smacking his shoulder.

"That's enough Sideburns!" She growled and both redheads chuckled as the blond pouted.

All three started to decorate the dining table as Elsa's parents finished making dinner. Once done Hans and Elsa both sat at the heads of the table as Agnarr and Iduna sat on one side with Anna across from them, nearest to Elsa.

"So Anna, tell us a bit about yourself," Iduna said as she smiled politely to the younger girl.

"Well, what would you like to know ma'am?" Anna asked politely.

"Your last name is Arendelle, is that Norwegian?" She asked and Anna nodded.

"Yes, it's from my mother's side, her great-great grandfather was the first Arendelle to leave Norway," she explained.

"Excuse me for asking, but isn't your father in the picture?" Agnarr asked frowning slightly.

"My parents divorced when I was young and I never saw him after," Anna explained briefly as she ate. Elsa eyed the girl. She looked tens and uncomfortable.

"We're sorry to hear that dear," Agnarr said and Anna just smiled to them.

"How did you get into becoming a chef?" Iduna asked and Elsa saw the girl relax.

"I got interested at a very young age and started following Elsa on the news. She's been my inspiration ever since I was 7," Anna smiled, her eyes flicked to Elsa as she said that and Elsa blushed slightly. She jumped slightly at feeling Anna's sneaker rub against her calf.

"Wow, that's very young and how old are you now?" Iduna asked frowning slightly.

"I'm 21 now ma'am," Anna answered and Elsa saw her parents eyes widen. Elsa wasn't paying much attention as her thoughts were completely on the feeling of Anna rubbing her leg. The mention of Olaf brought her attention back to the conversation.

"Elsa, when did you start seeing Olaf again?" Iduna asked slightly concerned.

"This morning at work," Elsa said simply.

"Okay I have to ask, what is this deal with Olaf anyway?" Anna asked and Elsa felt her foot leave her leg. Elsa's parents looked to Elsa to explain and she sighed.

"When I'm heavily stressed and feel overwhelmed, I cope by seeing Olaf. He's like my consciousness if you will, helps me see the logic in things," Elsa explained.

"But you seem angry when he's around," Anna said slowly.

"That's because the little idiot is annoying!" Elsa growled as she rubbed her temples, "Olaf has this irritating way of saying things, all so happy and cheery. I hate that he points out things I don't want to hear and he won't stop asking if I want a hug," Elsa added with annoyance heavy on her speech.

"Aw does Miss Elsa need a hug?" Anna asked smiling to the blonde. Elsa's response was just to glare at the redhead.

**~Chocolatier~**

Anna looked between the older people at the table. She felt like a little kid to be honest. However, she did like Elsa's parents, they were friendly and polite. She was glad they didn't ask her more about her family. Talking about her mother was one thing, but talking about her father was another.

The man she's supposed to call dad wasn't really a father figure. He would scold her for being too energetic, too friendly with strangers and too bubbly. Whenever she did something wrong, he would scold her about other things as well, like her being two gendered. It wasn't her fault she was the way she was and she didn't want to change either. She liked being both male and female. She didn't care that some called her by female pronouns and very few called her by male pronouns. When someone asked her what she was she would typically say female, but sometimes she'd shrug and say she was gender fluid.

Her mother didn't mind her being the way she was, why did her father?

Anna picked at her food slightly once the conversation drifted to what Iduna and Agnarr had been up too. She took a bite from the salad as she looked over to Elsa.

This woman didn't seem to mind that she was different. They had been making out just an hour prior. If Elsa didn't care, nor Rapunzel for that matter, than why did her father?

Anna mentally shakes her head and continues eating.

"Oh, Anna dear, I wanted to ask, do you by chance have a boyfriend?" Iduna asked smiling to the redhead making Anna blinked.

"No ma'am, I actually prefer females," she said swallowing thickly. She watched as both adults in front her blinked.

"Oh well excuse me then, girlfriend?" Iduna asked as her smile returned. Anna relaxed a bit.

"Not currently, no ma'am," Anna says as she smiles.

"That's a shame, you seem like such a fine young lady," Agnarr sighed. Anna blushed slightly at the comment.

"Why the question mom?" Elsa asked frowning. Anna spared a glance at her.

"I'm just being curious dear. You never had a significant other at that age either," Iduna said with a slight shrug. Anna watched Elsa roll her eyes.

"Still trying to see if your daughter is normal?" Elsa asked. Her face revealing disapproval.

"Speaking of normal, what is Rapunzel up to these days?" Agnarr asked.

"She's running around getting the last of the things sorted for her wedding," Elsa said as she pushed her empty plate forward as she continued, "I'm just waiting for her to let me know when I can start the cake."

Anna finished her food as well. She can't remember the last time she had sat at a table and ate dinner with others. She knew she did when her parents were still together. Her father demanded that they sit and eat together like family, but there was no talking allowed.

Anna saw everyone was done eating and had pushed their plates forward so they could rest their arms on the table. This made her frown and stare down at her plate. Her father would scold her if she even dared to place her elbows on the table while she was eating.

Anna jumped slightly as she felt Elsa's hand stroke over her knee. She looked to the blonde, a slight worried expression on her face. Iduna and Agnarr were talking with Hans.

"Are you okay?" Elsa whispered as she leaned towards the redhead.

"I'm fine just thinking," Anna reassured her with a gentle smile. Elsa nodded slightly and turned back to her parents. Anna noticed that the blonde's hand was still stroking her knee. She sat closer to the older woman than was normal when at the table and was relieved no one had neither noticed nor asked about it.

The redhead snapped out of her thoughts when she saw everyone looking at her.

"Excuse me? I wasn't paying attention," Anna said honestly making everyone chuckle.

"That's fine dear. I asked if that was the only piercing you had," Iduna said as she pointed to the black bar in Anna's eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, I only got it due to losing a bet," Anna explained, smiling.

"I remember when Elsa got her piercing, that didn't last long," Agnarr said as he stroked his stubbly beard. This made Anna blink and Elsa groan.

"Hold on, Elsa had a piercing?" Anna asked and saw the older woman blush in the corner of her eye.

"Yes, she got a belly button piercing when she was in high school, but took it out once going to college," Iduna chuckled. Anna turned to her boss.

"And you got angry with me this morning when you saw it, hypocrite," Anna said shaking her head as sly grin formed on her face.

"Oh hush, at least mine was easy to hide," Elsa retorted.

"Tell me more about teen Elsa," Anna said almost bouncing in her chair as she looked to the older couple.

"Please don't," Elsa groaned again and hid her face in her arms when her parents ignored her.

"She was a little rebel as a teen, would often skip classes," Iduna started.

"We thought she was hanging with bad kids, but turns out she was hiding away in the library, reading and listening to music," Agnarr chuckled.

"One time she actually managed to set our stove on fire," Iduna said looking in thought.

"Hey, it was the first time I used it and I didn't know the flames came out that harsh when you turned it on," Elsa pouted.

"Maybe we shouldn't let you near the stoves then," Anna snickered slightly. Elsa smacked her shoulder and it just made her laugh. They talked some more for a few more minutes before deciding it was time to head home.

They waved at Elsa's parents as they drove away then relaxed.

"Well I should head home too," Anna said as she stretched.

"Well I'm beat, goodnight girls," Hans smiled and headed back into the house. They watched him leave before turning to the other.

"So, I'll see you at work tomorrow then," Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Yep, bright and early like usual," Anna smiled softly. They stood there a bit awkwardly.

"Well, I'm off, goodnight Miss Elsa," Anna said softly and blinked when she felt Elsa's soft lips on her cheek and a cold hand on her arm.

"Goodnight Anna," Elsa whispered and walked to the front door. Anna blushed softly and headed to her car. They waved to one another before going separate ways.


	18. Chapter 18

Elsa was excited to go to work the next morning. She even got up earlier than usual to get more alone time with Anna once she arrived to work. Her heart was beating in her throat and her face hurt from smiling so much.

The girl had forgotten her jacket there the night before and after a long intense internal battle with herself and Olaf, she slipped it on. It was warm and comfortable; it even smelled like the redhead. She had giggled to herself while in bed and then promptly fell asleep with it on.

She almost didn't want to give it back. She was eyeing it as she drove to the café.

_Hmm, think I'll keep it till she asks._

Elsa smiled as she stopped at the café and saw Anna stand there, just about to light her cigarette. She bit her lip and got out her car. Anna saw her and waved with a smile on her face.

The older woman blushed slightly as she walked closer to the girl.

"Morning Anna," Elsa said with her own smile.

"Morning Miss Elsa, say I think I forgot my hoody at your place yesterday," Anna said and Elsa cursed internally.

"I'll have a look when I get home, I'll wash it for you," Elsa said and Anna nodded as she dragged on her smoke. Elsa bit her lip.

She'd been thinking of the girl none stop since she left. She felt like a teenager again. Anna was the bad boy or rather girl and she felt like a nerd, anything but a cheerleader that's for sure. She watched Anna finish her smoke before deciding on opening the café.

"So you enjoyed last night?" Elsa asked trying to make small talk. Everything felt kind of awkward.

"The making out part yes, the almost getting caught part not so much and the dinner part yea I liked that," Anna's voice had some amusement to it. Elsa turned to the redhead with an amused smile on her lips.

"So you liked the kissing hmm?" She purred as she moved closer to the redhead. Anna smirk she was making faltered and she gulped at the older woman's advances.

"Maybe you want another one?" Elsa purred more as she leaned her face closer to Anna's. Teal eyes flicked between icy blue and glossed lips. A blush formed on Anna's face as her eyes closed at the feeling of Elsa's breath over her mouth.

Elsa watched the redhead blink in confusion when the blond let out a giggle as she pulled back. Once it seemed like Anna understood what happened her confusion turned into surprise. Elsa watched as a twinkle of mischief settled in those beautiful teal eyes.

Elsa couldn't move fast enough as she reacted to Anna suddenly moving closer to her. The redhead had her in her grips as she started tickling the woman uncontrollably.

"Ann-ahhahahaha! Stop! Hahaha!" Elsa laughed as she squirmed in those strong hands and grip.

"This is your punishment Miss Elsa," Anna chuckled evilly and continued her assault. Tears were starting to form in Elsa's eyes from all the laughter and her sides were starting to hurt.

"Please hahaha stop or hahaha I'll wet the floor!" Elsa laughed and the tickling slowly stopped. She panted for breath as she relaxed in Anna's strong arms. The girl was smiling as she held the older woman, keeping her from falling to the ground.

Once Elsa regained herself she looked into Anna's eyes once more. The girl's smile was no longer a smirk, but rather gentle like she was admiring something. Her eyes had so much emotion, they were soft and twinkling. This made Elsa blush.

She cleared her throat and gave the girl a peck on the cheek before stepping away. They stared at one another. Not sure of what to do or what to say. The absence of alcohol was making it a bit more difficult. Elsa knew what she wanted, she just didn't know if it was the right thing.

"I'll, um, be right down, just going to…check a few emails," Elsa said softly before making it up the stairs taking them two at a time.

She just wanted to get her thoughts in order and check her mails like she told Anna. There were just the usual notifications of places closing for the holidays in December and a few high profile orders on chocolate decorations.

Elsa sighed and rubbed her face.

**_Elsa you need a break._ **

The blonde looked to the plush snowman on her desk. She was too tired to deal with him.

"I know that Olaf, but Hans has a lead and said he would follow up on it and let me know," Elsa said opting to not be angry at the snowman.

**_What about Anna? I like Anna._ **

The snow man was looking up to her with a slight pout. He looked like a kid that got scolded.

"I like Anna too Olaf. I just need a bit more time to think," Elsa said as she stroked a finger over his twig like hair and he smiled.

**_Everything will be okay._ **

_Everything will be okay._

"Everything will be okay."

"What will be okay?" Anna's voice made the blonde jump in her chair and curse.

"Anna, don't scare me like that," Elsa panted softly as one hand clutched her chest and the other gripped her arm rest. The redhead sat down and took off her chef's cap. Elsa noted that she never really saw Anna without a cap or a beanie.

"Sorry, Miss Elsa, I tried knocking," Anna shrugged slightly. Elsa noticed that the girl looked nervous, not like the confident girl that first arrived for an interview. Anna bit her lip and took a big breath before opening her mouth.

"Can I ask you something crazy?" Anna asked and Elsa blinked.

"Well that depends…how much time have you spent with Rapunzel?" Elsa asked giving a slight smirk, trying to get the awkwardness to go away.

**~Chocolatier~**

Anna chuckled and smiled. She looked to her cap briefly before looking back to the icy blues she loved so much.

"Let's pretend," she started and saw Elsa frown slightly, "let's pretend you're not married. Let's pretend we don't know one another. That I'm not your employee and you're not my boss. Let's pretend were just two people who have an interest in one another," she continued.

"And what do we do with this pretending?" Elsa asked slightly intrigued.

"Go on a date," Anna said simply. Elsa blinked and leaned forward on her seat.

"Are you asking me out Miss Arendelle?" Elsa asked biting her lip. Anna noticed the twinkling in her eyes.

"Yes Miss Snøfnugg, I am asking you out on a date," Anna smiled as she leaned closer too.

"Wow, you're the first one to actually say that correctly," Elsa said impressed. Anna shrugged and smirked.

"Were both kind of Norwegian," Anna said and Elsa chuckled softly, "I think it's cute that Hans's nickname for you is the English version of your last name," Anna added and Elsa smiled.

"Alright and if I were to say yes?" Elsa asked making Anna smile wider.

"Well, I would take you to the theme park this weekend and see where that leads us," Anna said and Elsa nodded.

"Why a theme park?" Elsa asked an amused smile on her lips.

"Well, were both chefs, so food is out, anything involving alcohol is out too seeing as we get distracted when it's involved. Also the whole movie thing is a bit over used. Music concerts are out too, because our tastes are way different. I think a theme park is nice and interesting," Anna explained.

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" Elsa asked and Anna gave a nervous chuckle as she stroked a stray strand of hair in behind her ear.

"I might have spent a little more time than needed on this," Anna admitted and Elsa chuckled.

"It sounds very nice Anna, I'd like that," Elsa smiled shyly.

"So it's settled, theme park on Saturday, I'll pick you up at let's say 1 pm?" Anna asked.

"Sounds perfect," Elsa smiled. Anna gave a nod before placing her cap back on and walking out the office. Once outside and the door closed behind her she grinned widely and did a fist pump. She made her way downstairs humming to herself. The others were just arriving as she stated setting her things out to continue the chocolate sled.

Anna had been thinking about their first date since she was a teen, but only planned it the night she returned home. She had felt a roller-coaster of emotions on her way home.

She didn't know exactly where they stood. At first she wanted to seduce the woman, then she wanted to be friends and then she wanted nothing more than to be with the woman again. She felt confused.

The older woman seemed to want nothing with her when sober but when alcohol was present the woman couldn't keep her hands off her. Anna knew that people tend to be more themselves when under the influence. So had Elsa wanted to be with her as much as Anna wanted to be with her?

Anna decided that she would just be herself and treat this as if they had just met and she had an interest in the woman. It would let Elsa decide what she wanted and if in the end it's to just be friends then so be it.

"Wow that's coming along nicely!" Rapunzel said as she stood next to the redhead. Anna blinked and looked to the brunet.

"Thanks Punzy!" Anna smiled as she finished the side of the sleigh. Now all she needed to do is put wood markings into it and half of the one side should be done.

"I'm going to have so much fun painting this," Rapunzel said smiling before heading back to her own work.

"Hey don't I get a welcome back?" Everyone collectively looked up to see Vanellope standing in front the counter.

"Val!" Everyone collectively cheered and left what they were busy with to say hello to the young girl. She was in crutches but seemed to put some weight on her foot.

"How you feeling girl?" Tiana asked and Vanellope shrugged.

"It hurt for a few weeks but it's getting better. Doc said it wasn't broken just fractured. I should be able to be back at work in about two weeks, ready for the holiday rush," the little girl said smiling.

"We missed you Val," Rapunzel said as she hugged the girl making her giggle.

"Aw shucks you guys, I missed you all too," she blushed slightly. Anna watched as a very large man entered the café. He could put Kristoff to shame.

"Come on munchkin let's get you back home," the man said as he picked the girl up taking the crutches from her.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Uncle Ralph!" Vanellope pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. He just chuckled and waved to everyone before leaving with Val waving and smiling to them.

"That man is large," Anna said and everyone nodded.

"Why is everyone just standing around?" Elsa's voice came from behind them.

"Val dropped by, said she'd be back in about two weeks!" Rapunzel said and Elsa gave a slight pout.

"I missed her? Damn, but it's good that she's doing well," Elsa smiled. Everyone head back to their jobs. Anna was still smiling and humming happily, wondering about what she'd wear for their date. She spared a glance at the blond and caught her looking at her as well. She winked to the older woman and Elsa blushed slightly turning away.

Anna chuckled to herself as she worked, not knowing that Rapunzel was glancing between the two with a sly smile on her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa gave herself a look over. She was wearing a black skinny with light blue all-star converse. Her shirt was a black button up and over that she had on a light blue blazer that matched her shoes. She opted to have her hair in a single braid that rested over her shoulder.

"Wow look at you," Hans's voice said after giving a whistle. Elsa turned to the man and bit her lip.

"Is this okay for a first date?" She asked as he stroked his chin. He had been thrilled when she told him about Anna asking her on a date. He had said he wanted details, no matter how juicy it got. They laughed about it after she slapped his shoulder.

"You look stunning Snowflake," he smiled and she hugged him sighing in relieve. He stroked her back then pulled away just as the doorbell rang.

"That's her, don't keep the girl waiting," Hans smiled and Elsa grabbed her purse before heading to the door. She took a deep breath before opening it.

There Anna stood. She wore red converse with black cargo pants, a white shirt with the words 'I'd flex, but I like this shirt' printed on it and a red checked jacket. She also opted for her grey beanie instead of her cap.

Elsa bit her lip as Anna looked her up and down, eyes wide.

"Wow, Elsa you look…amazing," Anna smiled.

"Thank you, you look good too," Elsa said and the girl chuckled rubbing the back of her neck.

"Anna, it's good to see you again. Now, rules for dating my wife," Hans started clasping his hands together and making Anna's eyes widen.

"Hans…" Elsa started looking up to him.

"Have fun! Don't bring her home until at the very least 2 am and please…no sex in public unless you tape it," Hans smiled and both girls started to blush.

"Okay goodbye Sideburns!" Elsa chirps and pushes the younger girl out to her car. Anna waved to the man as they reached the maroon Ford F-150.

Anna opened the passenger door for Elsa before going to the driver's side.

"When did you get the truck?" Elsa asked once they were settled.

"I got it Thursday! Thought it was time for a car that wouldn't fall apart and I was so happy I could afford it! I've always been more of a truck person," Anna chirped as she started the truck and pulled out the driveway.

"It suits you," Elsa smiled and checked to see that she had everything. The glint of her ring on her finger made her curse.

"Forgot to leave it at home," Elsa whispered and saw Anna look to her briefly.

"If you don't want to carry it around you can put it in the glove compartment," Anna suggested and Elsa did just that. She felt…free without the ring on her hand. Elsa smiled and rested her hand on Anna's thigh, feeling bold now too.

She watched as Anna blinked and looked down to her hand before smile and focusing back on the road.

Once at the theme park Elsa marveled at how lively it was. She couldn't remember the last time she was at a park. The blonde smiled as she held on tighter to the redhead's hand. Their fingers were laced as Elsa held onto Anna's arm.

"What would you like to do first Elsa?" Anna asked as she beamed to the slightly taller woman. Elsa pointed to the stalls and Anna nodded as they made their way to the games. The lights and music and general happiness from everything and everyone were plastering a big smile on both girls face. They played some games, winning and losing. They ate some food and drank some drinks. They went on a few rides where they cheered and screamed happily. It was all so very fun and Elsa couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree.

"Elsa! I'm going to go try the strong man contest thingy!" Anna shouted and walked them to the game. A man was already there trying his luck. He looked strong, but only managed to send the weight up three quarters of the way.

"Anna you know this kind of thing is rigged," Elsa said smiling.

"But Elsa! I can do it!" Anna beamed and walked to the guy as he took the mullet from the defeated man.

"What I gotta do to get that penguin?" Anna asked pointing to the stuffed animal.

"Ya gots ta hit the bell little lady," the man said and Anna nodded as she paid the man and took the hammer.

Elsa shook her head as she crossed her arms under her breasts, watching the girl crack her knuckles before grabbing the handle again. There was no way she was going to-

**DING!**

Elsa's jaw dropped and so did a few people watching. The man in charge was flabbergasted as he handed her the stuffed animal. Anna skipped over to Elsa with a grin on her face.

"How did you do that?" Elsa asked and Anna shrugged.

"You just need to know how the game works," Anna said and winked then presented the plush to the older woman. Elsa blushed slightly and took the cute penguin.

"Thank you," she said smiling and hugged it close. It was starting to get dark and the night air grew slightly colder. Something to their side made Elsa perk up.

"Anna you like sports right?" Elsa asked and Anna frowned as she nodded. Elsa grinned and took the girls hand dragging her to the now opened ice rink.

"Let's skate together!" Elsa said and saw the color drain from the girls face.

"Um, yea, I can't ice skate," Anna chuckled nervously. Elsa blinked once then twice.

"You can play all these extreme sports, but you can't ice skate?" Elsa asked feeling confused.

"Ice is the one terrain I can't seem to master," Anna pouted.

"Well maybe you just need a good teacher," Elsa smiled and made them get skates. Anna protested all the way till she was on the ice, clinging to the blonde.

"Come on Anna it's like roller skating, just keep your legs in line with your hips," Elsa said as she helped the girl stand steadily.

"I know it's like roller skating, but with that you have thick wheels to do it on not these knives on shoes," Anna said as she grits her teeth.

"Let me show you how easy it is," Elsa said and moved the girl's hands to the railing before setting off.

**~Chocolatier~**

Anna watched as the older woman glided over the ice. She looked like a ballerina on ice. She twirled and pivoted without any sign of stumbling. Anna's eyes widened as Elsa skated backwards not even looking behind her once.

The redhead was awestruck. She gulped and clenched her jaw. She could do this! She played roller derby, what was she scared off?

Anna smiled as she seemed to get the hang of it. Elsa was smiling at her and holding her hands out for the redhead. The moment was short lived however as she managed to trip and drop to the floor. The stumbling made her fall on her ass and slide past the blonde. The redhead looked up to the blonde in defeat.

"Well I guess you could say this breaks the ice eh?" Anna smile, making Elsa chuckle. The older woman helped her up and took them to the side.

"That pun was so unnecessary seeing as the ice was already broken," Elsa smiled and Anna rubbed at her now wet backside.

"I just had to say it," she shrugged then bit her lip, "you were amazing Elsa," Anna whispered making the blonde blush slightly.

"Well I had my fun and you must be in slight pain, think we should call it a night?" Elsa asked and Anna thought about this. She didn't have much time to think about anything as a tall shadow fell over them. She blinked and looked up. Heat drained from her face as her blood ran cold.

"F-father?" Anna stammered. She cursed at herself for always stuttering when running into him. He was glaring at them. Elsa gulped as she saw the large man. She remembered bits of Halloween and that she didn't like this man.

"Hello again Anna, I didn't think I'd run into you two so soon again," he said a slight huff in his tone, "What are you doing here with her?" He asked eyeing Elsa up and down. Anna felt something bubble up inside her. She didn't like the look he had, Elsa was hers.

"None of your business, what I do and talk with Elsa about has nothing to do with anyone," Anna growled as she tried to shield the older woman from his gaze.

"A married woman that just so happens to be your boss. That's low even for you, have I not raised you with more respect than that?" He growled back.

"Excuse me? Raised me? Is that what you call it? As far as I remember you hated me and that mom raised me!" Anna was angry now.

"I'm surprised your hippy dippy of a mother managed to raise you," he said, his lip twitching like he were a wolf and she was a disobedient pup.

"Excuse me, but can I just say something?" Elsa asked and both Anna and her father looked to her. Elsa took a deep breath, a small and almost invisible puff of air excited.

"For all you know this is just a boss getting to know a very important employee. I run a business sir, true it's a small part of the food industry, but Anna is essentially hired to do my practical work while I manage the business side. I need to make sure her mind set and creativity matches my vision. Yes, this is a bit unorthodox, but what better way to get to know her better than trying to see her as a person and not just someone that works for me? She is a highly skilled chef and chocolatier-ing is not child's play," Elsa said in her business voice and Anna found it super-hot.

"And another thing sir, Anna is 21, legally and adult. She is under no obligation to listen to you, nor do what you say. As her boss, I ask you to respect my employee. As her friend, I ask you to back off," Elsa let out a slight growl and Anna couldn't smile brighter. She saw her father blink and get flustered. He tsked and shook his head before just leaving without saying anything.

Elsa kept her face stern as she watched the man walk away. Her mood now fouled by him. Anna rubbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat as she rested a hand on the older woman's. Elsa blinked and looked down to their hands then to Anna, who was biting her lip.

"It's still early how about we head on over to this karaoke bar? It's themed! It's 80's 90's and early 2000 songs," Anna smiled hoping to still spend time with Elsa.

"That sounds nice, but I doubt I'll sing," Elsa said as they went to take off their skates and head back to the truck.

"You don't have to, but I will!" Anna chirped and opened the door for Elsa again. She smiled to herself as she saw that Elsa wasn't wearing her wedding ring. It gave her hope.

Once they reached the bar they could already hear people cheering and singing. They got the last available table in the middle of the place. They ordered a beer each. Anna knew she said nothing with alcohol but after running into her father she needed a drink and she knew Elsa did too. They won't stay long, she didn't want Elsa drunk.

"I'm going to go put my name up," Anna said as she stood and walked to the sign-up sheet. She joined Elsa again after and waited her turn rather impatiently. She was bouncing in her chair as she drank from her beer. Elsa could only chuckle as she watched the girl. She was just a ball of energy.

Anna jumped up when it was her turn and Elsa could only giggle behind her hand as she watched the girl nearly trip on her way onto the stage from excitement. She then used that same hand to cover part of her face as she smiled and blushed at the song the girl was singing. Elsa looked to the redhead through her fingers. Anna had a really lovely voice.

Her song choice was rather…

_"_ _She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am,"_

…adorable.

Once the song was done and Anna joined the blonde again, she could only smile to the redhead. Anna was blushing slightly. She didn't know if her song choice was a bit risky, but she didn't care. It felt right.

"That was sweet, you have a really good voice," Elsa smiled and kissed the girls cheek. Anna chuckled and blushed even more before taking a gulp of her beer, her throat gone dry.

"Sure you won't sing?" Anna asked and Elsa shook her head.

"Can you sing?" Anna asked and Elsa blushed slightly.

"Yes, I just don't particularly enjoy singing," Elsa admitted.

"I won't push," Anna smiled and held the woman's hand. After their beer and a few more singers, some band and some good, they called it a night. The drive home was lovely and relaxing.

Elsa reached into the glove cabinet to retrieve her ring once they turned into her street. She sighed as she slipped it on and Anna just bit the inside of her cheek. Once at the house she walked the blonde to the door.

"Tonight was really nice Anna, thank you," Elsa smiled as she hugged her plush penguin close to herself.

"It was no problem, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Elsa," Anna smiled and the two fidgeted slightly. They were both blushing slightly and bit their lips.

"Oh my fucking god, just kiss already!" Hans screamed from one of the upstairs windows, making the two jump. They chuckled and giggled before leaning closer and kissing the other softly. The kiss lasted longer than both intended, but neither cared.

Once both pulled away they smiled.

"Goodnight Elsa," Anna whispered.

"Goodnight Anna," Elsa whispered back before both went their own ways.


	20. Chapter 20

Elsa was somewhat happy to be back at her desk now that Vanellope was back at work. She knew they were all hard at work to fill orders for the holidays before they closed and Elsa was typing away at her keyboarded. Belle had brought her a nice steaming cup of hot coco and she was sitting cross legged on her big comfy office chair. She had on Anna's hoody, that she still hasn't returned to her and had pulled it over her knees to keep her warm and snugly. She would admit she was maybe playing some Tetris on her PC, but hey she was the boss and she deserved a break. It was also raining outside so this was all perfect and well. She was at her favorite place with her favorite people, drinking her favorite drink and right now…wearing her favorite hoody.

The day after the date with Anna, Elsa got sent another package from the black mailer. This time it had photos of them at the theme park. The price of the money was also pushed up to 60k now. They felt the need to add a scarily close up of her ring less hand.

"Hey I was wondering where that went!"

Elsa's eyes snapped up to the sound of her favorite redhead's voice. Elsa could feel her cheeks redden as she slowly removed herself from her position to stand.

"Anna, I…I wasn't expecting you," Elsa gulped. Anna chuckled as she closed the door. She looked as handsome in her chef uniform as always.

"It looks good on you," the redhead said as she walked over to the blonde. Elsa bit her lip.

"I was going to give it back to you, but I kind of kept forgetting and," Anna cut her off with a soft peck on the lips.

"Keep it, I have tons more at home," she smiled and pulled the hood over Elsa's head. The blond she looked at her before her eyes widened as she saw the smirk on the redheads lips. Anna pulled on the tassels of the hoody, making it pull tight over Elsa's face. The older woman let out a muffled eep as her braid was pushed into her face. The sweet sound of Anna's laughter kept her from getting annoyed even if it were such a childish thing to do.

Elsa shook her head as she removed the hood and made the tassels equal lengths while she waited for the laughter to stop. She couldn't help but smile to the girl. Anna took a deep breath after her laughter and Elsa cut her off with a kiss as she held her freckled face.

Since their first date they shared a lot of kisses. It was usually in the mornings before work and on rare occasions of being alone in the dressing room at work. Anna sometimes had dinner at Elsa's and their kissing would be a bit more lengthy and adventurous.

They pulled apart, slightly panting, a blush covering both their cheeks. Elsa smiled and sat back down on her chair.

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me Anna?" Elsa smiled and the redhead rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um, I can't remember, something about…oh! I have a roller derby match tonight. I was wondering if you and Hans wanted to join, again? Rapunzel and Eugene already said yes," Anna smiled as she sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"After what happened last time? Isn't this sport a bit dangerous?" Elsa looked worried.

"Aww, come on Miss Elsa, I really love this sport!" Anna whined and pouted looking like a puppy who just got told it can't sleep on the bed. She hated when Anna used the term miss Elsa. It made her heart beat faster and her palms clammy.

"Ugh fine, but if you get hurt, even a little scratch you are sitting it out," Elsa said and Anna chuckled.

"Fine, the team were up against isn't very big on violence at least," Anna smiled.

They looked to the door as it opened. Hans and another guy walked in.

"We found the person behind the blackmail!" Hans smiled as he through his arms in the air. The guy that had followed him just sat down on the chair next to Anna and the two gave each other a nod. Elsa frowned and eyed the young man that held a laptop on his lap.

"Took you long enough. Who's this guy?" Elsa asked nodding to the guy. He looked young, had short brown hair and was wearing way too much green.

"This is Peter, he's like a PI, but he'll practically do anything that involves finding things," Hans explained.

"Okay so who is the person that's making things so difficult for us?" Elsa asked.

"First things first, the only reason we even got a lead was that new package they sent you," Hans started and Anna blinked.

"Wait they sent another one?" She asked frowning to Elsa. The blonde chose to ignore the question. She wanted to find out who this person was.

"And who is it?" She asked.

"The person behind everything is a man called Simon Lindberg," Peter said and Elsa frowned. She didn't know who that was, but they saw Anna's eyes widen.

"Something you'd like to share Anna?" Hans asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's my father," she whispered.

**~Chocolatier~**

"Excuse me what?" Elsa asked slowly as she stood slowly. Anna's heart was beating in her throat as she stood as well.

"I don't understand, why would my dad do this? I know we don't talk, but this is extreme," Anna felt like panicking. She knew the man was cruel, but this was a whole new level. Did he hate her that much to ruin three people's lives?

"Relax Anna, Peter here is so good at his job he figured out that he wasn't doing it for himself, but rather for someone else. He's basically just paying the people that are doing this," Hans explained.

"A woman called Maleficent is the real one pulling the strings," Peter said and Anna saw rage wash over Elsa's face.

"That woman has been a thorn in my side ever since I took her title," Elsa growled.

Anna sort of knew who that was. She was the very best chocolatier until Elsa joined the scene and stole her title from her. Anna had to do a paper on her technique and found it very aggressive compared to Elsa's. Elsa's way of working with chocolate was with so much care and content that it felt like watching ballet or something, where Maleficent was more like watching krumping.

Her designs were beautiful, she would give her that. They were more abstract with a lot of sharp edges. Elsa's designs were beautiful too, but were more smooth and soft. They had two different types of unique designs, but when it came down to interpretations of an idea Elsa's was more favorable on a friendly stand point.

She still had the video saved on her phone of how outraged Maleficent was when they heard Elsa won on their first competition against each other. It was rather funny. The woman climbed over the counter top and tried to attack Elsa. A few security guards had to take her off her.

"She holds one hell of a grudge," Anna whistled then frowned. "Why is my father helping her?" She asked looking more confused than ever.

"Maybe that's why he was at the theme park. They were probably on a date themselves and took that opportunity to snap some more pictures," Elsa said as she rubbed her forehead.

"I need a drink," she said and Hans held out a metal flask. She thanked him and took a big gulp. Anna watched as the blond pulled her face.

"The hell Sideburns, you want to kill me with that?" Elsa asked as she wiped her mouth.

"What? It's just vodka," he said and she glared at him.

"Okay well we now know who it is doing this. What do we do now?" Anna asked and everyone hummed in thought.

"Anna maybe you could talk to your dad about this?" Hans tried and the redhead looked to him.

"I don't even have his number and I don't even know anything about him anymore," Anna explained and Peter just looked up to her. Anna sighed and hung her head.

"Give me what you can on him and I'll talk to him. If push comes to shove I'm putting my mother on him," Anna said as she held out her phone to the guy so he could give her his number.

"Thank you Anna you have no idea how much this means to me," Elsa said as she walked over to the girl and hugged her. Anna hugged her back happily and saw Hans smiling to them.

"Elsa I didn't know you had a hoody like that," he said.

"It's actually mine," Anna said and he nodded.

"Sharing cloths already? Ah young love," he sighed and then clapped his hands together as he saw Peter hand Anna her phone back.

"Let's get going Mr Pan," he said and the guy nodded and they left.

"Well then, I should probably get back to work too," Anna said. Elsa pulled her into another hug before turning her head and kissing her. Anna was taken off guard, but melted into the embrace and kiss. It felt different, it felt needy.

Anna felt herself getting pushed onto the chair she was sitting in a few minutes prior. Elsa straddled her lap as they continued to kiss. They only broke for air momentarily and even then Elsa went on to kiss over the redheads jaw. Anna was panting slightly as she gripped the older woman's hips.

"E-Elsa we have to g-get back to w-work," she gasped softly as the blonde opened the chef jacket slightly to get to her neck. Anna yelped as Elsa bit her neck before pulling back with a growl.

"I'm the boss here," she simply said before going back to her kissing. Anna gulped and let her eyes flutter closed.

"Yes m-miss Elsa," she moaned softly. Elsa purred and pulled back slowly as she started a slow grind on the girls lap.

"I love it when you call me that," she purred more and bit her lip. Anna could see the want in her eyes. That's when it clicked in her head. She had taken a big gulp of clean vodka. That wasn't good if you were a borderline alcoholic.

"Elsa we need to stop, were at work," Anna said more sternly as she held the woman in place. Elsa frowned to her then blinked and shook her head.

"Right, right were supposed to be working," she said as she rubbed her forehead again before scrubbing her hands over her eyes and cheeks.

"I'm good, I'm fine. Sorry about that," she apologized and got off the girls lap. Anna looked away and crossed her legs as Elsa tilted her head.

"I'm just going to sit here for a few more minutes," Anna explained and Elsa's eyes widened.

"Take all the time you need sweetie," Elsa said as she blushed and sat back down on her own chair. Anna just kept reciting her ABC's till she felt she was alright to head back to work.


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa wasn't all too eager to go to another Roller derby match. The last one almost gave her a heart attack. Anna however made her relax by explaining that this was a charity match to raise money for orphanages. The money would go to buying things the kids needed. It was a noble cause and she requested Hans bring the check book.

The team they were up against was called Bitchy Fairies and all their names had something to do with nature. Elsa didn't pay much attention as Anna wasn't exactly participating. She was acting as an extra; they were letting their two new teammates get some practice in. Elsa had to admit this was a lot calmer than the other match she had witnessed.

"Okay so how exactly does this work?" Elsa asked as she leaned down to where Anna was sitting below the bleachers.

"See the one with the star? He or she collects the points, but only the one that's in the lead of the two teams. They are called jammers. Then you have three blockers. They need to try and prevent the opposing team's jammer from taking the lead, or they can protect their jammer. Our team likes to keep the other blockers busy so our jammer can collect points seeing as she's super-fast. Then you get the pivot who acts as a blocker, but can turn into a jammer if the jammer gets tired. It's a sound strategy, but it leaves the team in a slight disadvantage. Once your selected jammer loses the star they don't turn into a pivot, they can't take a blockers roll. So you're down a blocker," Anna explains and Elsa nods.

"What's with the names though?" She asked and Anna laughed.

"It's supposed to install fear into your opponents and make you sound tough," she smiles up to the blonde and she nods.

"Okay so everyone has a name that correlates with their actual name, but yours doesn't," Elsa says and Anna turns to look to the blonde.

"It doesn't have to, it's just usually easier to have something that goes with your name and Anna is a good name to play with, but a lot of others already have name claims. So I went with JoanOfArcade because it sounds like Joan of Arc. I really like that story or…history…or…whatever, I just really like her in general," Anna smiles and Elsa smiles too.

"What would my name be?" She asked slightly curious.

"Hmm, El-Savage," Anna grins and Elsa chuckles.

"That does sound intimidating," Elsa says and Anna smiles.

"You maybe wane sneak away for a few minutes?" Anna asked as she stroked her fingers over the older woman's fingers that gripped the railing.

"Well I do need the bathroom," Elsa smiled. Anna started walking to the bathrooms as Elsa excused herself before joining Anna. Hans was smirking at them while Eugene sighed dramatically and handed Rapunzel twenty bucks.

Once both woman were at the bathrooms and made sure they were alone Anna closed and locked the bathroom door. She pressed Elsa up against the door. Their lips met in long awaited kisses. Elsa wrapped her arms around the younger girl's neck. Her padding was a bit uncomfortable but it made the girl look a little more rugged. Anna growled into the kiss as she gripped the older woman's thighs. Elsa let out a yelp as the redhead lifted her up.

Elsa wrapped her legs around Anna's waist as she was pressed into the door more. Their lips met again. Teeth nibbled and tugged on lips as tongues danced and swirled. Their kissing was getting more heated every time they did it. Elsa didn't know how much more she could handle before she just gave in and begged the younger girl to just fuck her already. But she knew it wasn't the right time yet. They were still in the dating stage and getting to know the other more.

"Fuck Elsa, you're so sexy," Anna panted as she pulled away from the kiss to breathe. Elsa purred and trailed kisses over the girl's neck. Anna moaned and gave a slight jerk with her hips as Elsa nipped at her neck. Elsa gasped at the motion and clung to the girl more.

_God please let us do this soon._

She groaned softly and they managed to pull apart. Both women's eyes were glazed and their breaths were laboured. Elsa could feel how swollen her lips were and she might be tasting blood. Nothing new by this point.

"Well, that was pleasant, but now I really need the bathroom," Elsa chuckled and Anna smiled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Me too actually," she swallowed thickly before unlocking the door behind Elsa. They gave slight nods as Elsa moved to the stalls and Anna exited to go to the team's private bathroom. Logically it would have been easier if Anna just went to this bathroom, but it would have been slightly awkward.

Elsa giggled to herself. Things would be much more relaxed once they were intimate. She hopes.

The charity roller derby ends soon enough and everyone heads home. Elsa and Anna decide to go to their own houses; if they spent more time together they would end up taking a step further neither was ready for.

Elsa had told Anna to deal with her father tomorrow after work. She wanted her to get her mind focused and her emotions in check. The redhead agreed and said she would let her know how things played out.

**~Chocolatier~**

Once Anna got back home from a long day of work she worked through all the information Peter had given her on her father. She hadn't seen or spoken to the man for fourteen years before her randomly started showing up. Heck she didn't even know him all that well as a kid. He was strict and always working. At the slightest sign of her being smarter than the average child he got her tutors. So she had lessons since she was six. Those were the longest two years of her life.

Anna sighs as she drops onto her sofa and reads through the information. Nothing really stood out to her, until she saw a small paragraph from the time frame she was a child. At first she's angry, but a smirk works its way onto her face. She knew what she could talk to her dear old dad about. She dials the number she was given and soon her father's irritating voice answers.

"I don't know how you go this number, but I'm not interested," he says and Anna can't help but chuckle.

"Is that anyway to speak to your daughter? Sorry, estranged daughter?" Anna says as she throws her legs over the head of the sofa to lie upside down.

"Anna? What do you want?" He asks, clearly annoyed.

"It's not very nice to black mail my boss, daddy," Anna let's her voice pout and there is silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says and she hums. She knew he would try and deny it.

"Oh, but I think you do. See you're not the only one that has connections father dearest," Anna says as she kicks her legs a hand moving through her hair.

"I'm not the one pulling the strings," he says and Anna smiles.

"Oh I know that daddy, it's your little mistress, or should I say your lady friend?" She questions. He says nothing.

"Because dad you see, it's good and all that she wants to harm Elsa's reputation, I get it, get rid of the competition, but now you stand to lose yours too," she says twirling a strand of her hair.

"You have nothing on me," he growls and Anna sits up, swinging her legs around to sit on the edge of the sofa.

"Is that so? I don't know…I'd like to get to know my half-sister," Anna bites back her own growl. She keeps her voice sweet. The man says nothing. Anna assumes he's just shocked.

"I'm sure mom would like to know that you had another kid when I was three," Anna smiles as she leans back.

"So what? There is nothing you can do with that information. Your mother and I have been divorced for fourteen years," he laughs and Anna rolls her eyes.

"Oh father dearest, I just so happen to know that the divorce was never filed, you and mom are still legally married," Anna smirks and she hears her father's laughter turn to choking.

"And seeing as the papers have since been lost, you'll have to start another one from scratch and that could raise some questions, mom could benefit from taking everything from you," Anna hums.

"Alright! I will stop the blackmail and in return you keep your mouth shut," he snaps and the line drops dead. Anna grins happily and stands. She needs to go tell Elsa!

Anna drives to Elsa's house and excitedly rings the doorbell. The blonde answers. She looks surprised to see Anna there.

"He's going to drop the blackmail!" Anna cheers and Elsa's eyes widen. She removes her glasses and cleans them.

"How did you manage that?" She asks in wonder as she places them back onto her nose and lets the girl in.

"Turns out he and mom never officially divorced, they never filed the papers," Anna says and Elsa frowns.

"How does that convince him to drop the blackmail?" She asks slightly confused.

"Because I have a half-sister and get this…she's only three years younger than me," Anna says and Elsa nearly chokes on her own spit.

"Holy…if this gets out your mother can claim everything from him in the divorce," Elsa says as she folds her arms around her middle.

"Yep, so he's going to stop the blackmail so I would keep my mouth shut," Anna grins and Elsa smiles. Anna can see how happy and relieved the woman is. She grabs the redheads face and kisses her passionately. Anna hums in approval as she returns the kiss.

Elsa pulls back after a few minutes and Anna sees how misty her eyes are. The redhead's body is boiling and most of her blood was collecting at her crotch. The older woman wordlessly pulls the younger girl to her bedroom. It's one of the only places Anna hasn't been before in the house and the implications were making her more excited.

She'd wanted to take things further for a while, but didn't know how to bring it up. The closing of the bedroom door was all she needed as her confirmation of what was about to transpire.


	22. Chapter 22

Elsa was over the moon at hearing that the blackmail would be dropped. She could relax and stop worrying and maybe Olaf would stay away, especially for what was about to happen. She wasn't sure why she suddenly wanted to take things further, but it seemed like the right thing, now that the stress of them being together has been removed.

She pulled Anna into her room and closed the door. It was dark, her curtains always drawn shut. She was just glad she did tidy up a bit the other day. She made Anna sit on the bed as she straddled her lap. Their lips met in a starved kiss. Their hands moved over the others body and soon both their shirts ended up on the floor.

Elsa pulled at Anna's sports bra as the redhead was working on unclasping the older woman's bra. After a few tries and a curse or two the offending garment landed on the floor. The blonde giggled then bit her lip as her hips started grinding onto the younger woman's lap. She could already feel Anna's excitement. With a cheeky smile, Elsa slid off the girls lap to stand on her knees in front of her.

Delicate fingers undid the superman belt buckle before zipping the jeans open. Anna lifter her hips as Elsa pulled both her pants and boxers down her legs. A blush worked its way onto the redheads freckled face as her hard on got freed from its confide space.

Elsa bit her lip at seeing Anna's dick for the first time. She could feel herself salivate as her eyes racked it up and down. It was impressive, not overly thick and a decent length. She could feel herself heating up more between her legs. She went to take off her glasses but Anna quickly stopped her.

"K-keep them on please? I really like them," Anna whispered and Elsa smiled. She moved her hand away from her glasses and wrapped her fingers around the redheads' member. Anna gasped and gripped the sheets. Her stroking started out slow as she watched Anna's reaction. The younger girl closed her eyes and moaned as she git her teeth.

"You like that?" Elsa purred and Anna whimpered softly. Her hand movements gradually sped up as she kept watching the girl moan and gasp. Elsa smiled to herself before giving the tip a slow lick, making her tongue as flat as possible. Anna gasped and her hips jerked.

"Ah, fuck!" She moaned and her hand moved to the platinum blonde tresses. Elsa purred and took the tip into her mouth as she sucked it gently while her hand stroked faster, her other hand moved to cup the girl's balls. Anna let out a whimper and pressed on Elsa's head. Taking the hint Elsa took more of the girl into her mouth.

"Fuck Elsa," Anna moaned and her other hand gripped her head now too. Elsa started bobbing her head up and down with the help of Anna's hands to set a pace she enjoyed. Now with her mouth giving attention to most of the girl's length Elsa's hand worked to massage the base of her dick, still with her other hand rubbing her balls.

"Elsa I-I'm gonna….gonna hmmm!" Anna moaned, as her hips jerked slightly. Elsa pulled back and gave the tip one last hard suck before pulling back with a slight pop. Her hand went back to stroking her faster. It wasn't long before Anna moaned extra loud as she dropped back onto the bed. Elsa bit her lip as she felt the girls hot and sticky seed cover her chest.

Elsa stood and watched as Anna's hands where resting in her hair as she kept her fringe out of her face. She was panting slightly as her eyes searched ceiling for something. The older woman giggled and slipped out of her leggings and underwear before crawling over the redhead.

"Still with me stud?" Elsa purred and stroked a hand over the girl's chest. Her breasts weren't overly big, smaller than her own; probably around a size B or a very optimistic C. Anna blinked and looked to Elsa.

"You realize this is all new to me right?" Anna asked, her eyes were misty yet it twinkled.

"I'll take good care of you," Elsa smiled and kissed the redhead. Anna kissed back and gripped her hips before rolling them over. Elsa let out a gasp as she stared into Anna's eyes.

"My turn Miss Elsa," Anna smirked and a pleasurable shiver ran up Elsa's spine.

"I love it when you call me that," she smiled and Anna purred. She kissed her way down the older woman's body, enjoying her cold skin. Elsa shivered and purred as she felt the younger girl's warm lips and tongue work over her body. It made her body hum more in anticipation. She didn't have to wait long before she felt that warm and moist tongue lick strongly over her already wet pussy.

Elsa moaned loudly as her legs spread more moved over the redhead's shoulders, her feet firmly planted themselves onto the bed as she raised her hips into that amazing tongue. Anna's tongue was a bit clumsy, but they were eager and Elsa loved that. She felt it swirl around her clit as if the redhead was enjoying a lollipop of sorts. Elsa gasped as warm lips started sucking.

_Yea, definitely like a lollipop, god that's sexy._

Elsa's mind flicked to how it would look like to watch the girl enjoy such a treat. It was a weird thing to think about at a time like this, but it was a sexy image.

"God Anna right there," she moaned and started grinding her hips into the girls face. Her hips jerked as she felt that warm tongue slowly wiggle its way inside her. Elsa moaned loudly as her grip on the girls red hair tightened.

"Fuck Anna!" Elsa almost screamed as her climax suddenly rolled over her making her toes curl into the sheets. She panted as Anna lazily licked her clean before sitting up and licking her lips. Elsa smiled lazily. She knew the night had just started.

**~Chocolatier~**

Anna moaned at the taste of the older woman on her tongue. She could get used to that and dare she say it was even better than chocolate? The redhead hummed as she tried contemplating which was better. She got distracted as she felt Elsa place a hand over her chest as she sat up.

"We're just getting started stallion," Elsa purred and made the girl lay down on the bed properly. Anna blushed at the pet name.

"Stallion?" She asked and Elsa straddled her waist.

"You're very well endowed for a girl and I assume you're fertile," Elsa shrugged as she started grinding on the girls hardening member. Anna moaned and gripped at milky white thighs. Elsa bit her lip as she continued to grind into her.

"Let's see how wild this bronco is," she smiled and reached into her bedside drawer to pull out a pack of condoms.

"Been expecting me?" Anna smirked and Elsa bit her lip as she nodded before setting forth to put on the protection.

"I've been waiting so long," she pouted playfully before moving to straddle Anna's lap again. The younger girl suddenly became nervous as she gripped Elsa's hips making her stop.

"J-just a reminded that this is my first time s-so if I mess up o-or you know um cum too quickly it's cause I've never been ins-" Elsa quickly cut the redhead off with a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry Anna, nothing is ever perfect the first time," Elsa purred before smirking, "besides, I'm thrilled to be your first, means you haven't been broken yet," Elsa bit her lip and slowly lowered herself onto the redhead. Both gasped at the pleasure shooting threw their spines.

"Oh fuck Anna you're so big," Elsa moaned and the redhead's grip tightened.

"You're so tight Miss Elsa," Anna panted as her face contorted into concentration, trying her hardest not to immediately start bucking. Elsa rested her hands on the girls' abs as she panted.

"Come on bronco show me what you got," she panted as her perfectly manicured nails lightly dug into the girls' tight muscles. Anna gasped and started to buck into the older woman. Elsa moaned and bounced on top of the girl.

"Mm that's it Anna, you're doing so good stud," Elsa moaned. Anna felt oddly turned on by the, all be it weird, choice of pet name. The blonde felt amazing around her dick and she briefly wondered why she had chosen to go this long without sex. Her eyes opened to look at the look of pure bliss on the older woman's face.

Right, because she only wanted Elsa to have her.

Anna growled and sat up as she wrapped her arms around the woman's body. Elsa gasped at feeling Anna's tight muscles wrap around her ribs.

"Oh fuck, such a good stud, such a good girl," Elsa moaned and grinned as she kept bouncing with Anna's thrusts. Anna had no idea that Elsa liked talking during things like this; normally she was a woman of few words.

Elsa hugged Anna's head close to her chest. Anna moaned and started drooling as she licked and kissed over the older woman's snow white breasts, occasionally taking a hard pink nipple into her mouth and sucking hard. That made the blonde squeal in pleasure.

In truth Anna was trying her very best not to cum at this moment. The soles of her feet had started warming up as she so desperately wanted to just cum already. She couldn't tell if the older woman was close to her orgasm yet and she whined.

"Miss Elsa, I'm so close," she whimpered and Elsa gripped her shoulders.

"Fuck I love when you call me that Anna, keep saying it, I'm close too," Elsa almost hissed. The slight creaking of the bed got louder as Anna bucked more.

"Miss Elsa, I'm gonna cum!" Anna gasped and panted hotly into Elsa's neck.

"That's it such a good girl," Elsa whined and grit her teeth.

"Miss Elsa!" Anna gasped loudly as she felt her release break free from her hold.

"Oh Anna!" Elsa moaned as she reached her peak as well. Their bodies stilled down to a gentle rocking. Both panted and clung to the other.

"Mm I would have loved to feel my stallions hot cum inside me," Elsa purred as she kissed over the redhead's ear. Anna shivered and let out a strangled moan.

"I would have loved to do that too, but I don't think luck would have been on our side," Anna chuckled and kissed the blonde softly.

"With our luck I'd most likely get pregnant on the first time you do cum inside me," Elsa chuckled and both just smiled at one another before sharing a few more kisses.

The night was far from done of course. Anna was a young and healthy girl, but she would admit that she was no match for Elsa's insatiable appetite. The next morning Han's just gave them a knowing smile as he sipped his coffee. He didn't say much but it did look like he hadn't slept that well. Both woman juts blushed as they had breakfast before heading to work.

Elsa's legs were still shaking slightly and it was a little uncomfortable to walk, lucky for her she could sit for most of the day, not that that was comfortable either. Anna on the other hand looked about ready to faint whenever she had to pick anything remotely heavy up. She was also over sensitive and regretted every time she had to use the bathroom. At one point she had walked into the freezer just to cling to one of the shelves so the cold would sooth her groin.

Rapunzel eyed the two closely whenever she was with either and after having a meeting with Elsa in her office about her wedding cake, did she put two and two together. She had smirked at her cousin and asked if she had a rough night to which Elsa only nodded as she sat on the edge of her chair.


	23. Chapter 23

Today was the day. Christmas had come and gone along with New Years. Now it was Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. Elsa had managed to finish their wedding cake in time and deliver it to the banquet hall without anyone seeing it thanks to Eugene's help before he had left to go get ready.

Strangely it was Eugene freaking out about everything and not Rapunzel. She was calm, a little too calm in Elsa's opinion. She knew it was just her cousin's way of dealing with stress. Sure they had been planning this for the better part of two years. That doesn't mean you couldn't stress on the day.

Elsa had dressed into her maid of honor dress after seeing to the cake. It was a lovely lilac color and was a very simplistic design.

"Alright Punzy, I think you look perfect," Elsa smiles as she steps away from the mirror so her cousin could see. Her wedding dress was simplistic as well, but it was stunning none the less. It had gold trimmings along the edges and along the front as part of the dress was a lighter lilac color than the bride maids dresses. Her veil was held in place with a tiara.

It wasn't long till everyone was on their marks and Rapunzel was walking down the aisle with her father.

Eugene was wearing a white tux, with the grooms men were in black. Elsa noticed Anna was sitting in the second row with the others from the café. She looked rather dashing in a tux. The blonde could only bite her lip as Anna openly looked her up and down.

As the vows were being said and it came time to present the ring Elsa had to keep herself from groaning.

_Of course Rapunzel would have a frikken horse bring their rings for them! She was so extra._

Elsa could see Rapunzel's mother tear up at their vows and eventually kiss to solidify their bond. She remembered her own wedding. It was less grand and had taken place not too long after she and Hans decided to marry. She doesn't even remember where she had stuck the album with the photos. Neither of them cared much for it.

Once everyone headed to the hall where the food was and the dance floor they marveled at the cake. It was a simple white four tiered cake with a handmade Rapunzel and Eugene on the top. The biggest difference was that Rapunzel had long golden hair flowing down, circling he cake with her hair laying over the next tier as it went down, decorated with flowers.

"And that is why I call her Blondie," Eugene chuckled as he stood next to the gaping mouths of Kristoff and Anna.

"You mean she used to have real Rapunzel hair?" Anna asked looking to the man and he nodded.

"But why not keep it?" Kristoff asked.

"Do you know what a hassle that is to not only clean, but keep out of everyone stepping on it?" Rapunzel asked once she joined them.

"But why is your hair brown now? Do you dye it?" Anna asked.

"Anna sweetie, some blonde hair turn darker with age, after I cut it, it started going darker," Rapunzel explained as she smiled to the redhead.

"So does that mean Elsa dyes her hair?" Kristoff chuckled.

"Do I do what with my hair now?" Elsa asked as she joined them. She had heard them perfectly, she was just giving him a chance to change is question.

"Uh, not to imply your hair isn't natural, it's just that, well, its white!" Kristoff flushed and Elsa laughed.

"Relax Kristoff, it's actually platinum, but yea this is my real hair color, something to do with a lack of pigment or something," Elsa shrugs and the tall blonde clears his throat.

"So, technically you're grey?" Anna asks with a small smirk and Elsa gapes at her.

"I am not _that_ old!" She scolds and slaps the girls shoulder as she laughs. Everyone joins in with their own chuckle or snicker before the newly wedded couple went to open the dance floor with their dance.

"This is really nice, I've never been to a wedding," Anna says as she sticks her hands into her pockets. Elsa hums as she looks at the calm and happy smile on the girls face. Over the course of the holidays Anna had gotten a few more piercings. Most of which were in her ears, but she did get spider bites on the left side of her mouth. All of them were black except for the slightly larger than needed diamond studs in her ear lobes. It was distinctly male ones, those with a bunch of tiny diamonds as opposed to a woman's single medium ones. It suited the girl nicely.

"I haven't been to one either, except my own, but that was a lot less nicer than this," Elsa whispers as she wraps her arms around her waist. They watched the happy couple dance. Once it was done a few girls gathered near them as Rapunzel turned around to throw her bouquet.

"Aren't you gonna join them?" Anna asked and Elsa gave the girl an amused frown.

"Anna, I'm already married, why aren't _you_ going?" She asked teasingly and Anna chuckled.

"I qualify more as a guy than a girl anyway," she said softly and watched as a girl named Merida caught it unexpectedly. She was just standing and talking to Kristoff to the side, but Rapunzel has a hell of a throwing arm. Elsa giggled at the flushed face of the Scottish woman. She stopped as she saw Anna jerk beside her.

She frowned as she watched the girl move, or run, to the men as they gathered to catch the garter Eugene was about to throw. Elsa's eyes widened as the girl jumped up over their heads and grabbed the garment out of the air with a rather loud 'yoink' ringing from her mouth.

The girl excitedly jogs back to the blonde and Elsa just stares at her.

"I got it! Was cool huh?" Anna boasts as she tucks the garment into her back pocket.

"Oh Anna, you realize you have to dance with Merida now right?" Elsa smiled to her and the girls face turns slightly pink.

"Really? Oh man I wanted my first dance to be with you, but tradition is tradition," Anna shrugs and walks off to the still flustered Merida. Elsa can't help but laugh at the awkward dance the two were trying to do. The one was trying waltz while the other was trying to tango or something.

She saw both get frustrated before Anna seemingly perked up and whispered something into the others ear. Merida perked as well and ran to the DJ and whispered something in his ear.

What the two ended up dancing to was a Cha-Cha Slide and caused everyone to join in. Anna even dragged the blonde into dancing with and Elsa couldn't help but enjoy the dance as they did what the song asked of them. She was giggling with Anna as they did the extensive clapping with the song. The song eventually ended and everyone was now dancing happily.

"Wow, what made you think to do that song?" Elsa asked once they stepped away to get some drinks. Anna was chuckling beside her as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's the only dancing I know and Merida didn't seem to know how to dance either, besides at school dances that song would play at least once," Anna explained and got them both drinks.

"Well it was a very smart choice, got everyone to loosen up," Elsa smiled as she took the offered drink from the younger woman.

**~Chocolatier~**

Anna smiled as she took a sip of the beer she had gotten for herself. She watched Elsa as the older woman took a sip of her wine. She knew she'd have to keep an eye on the woman's drinks. Over the course of her knowing Elsa, she's noticed how she couldn't control herself around alcohol. She was fine without it, but once that fist taste hit it was gonners. She'd rather have her mad at her than stupidly drunk.

"You look very beautiful Miss Elsa," Anna whispered and the blonde blushed slightly.

"You look handsome yourself Anna," she purrs. A shiver runs down Anna's spine and she lets her tongue fiddle with the piercings in her lip.

"Well I did dress up just for you," Anna smirks and Elsa giggles.

"Is that so stud?" Elsa purrs sultrier as they lean closer to the other. The pet name had grown on the redhead and it made her abdomen twitch.

"Elsa, Anna!" They both blanch at their names being called. Both had forgotten where they were. They turn to look at Elsa's parents; along with them were Rapunzel's parents.

"Anna dear, this is Arianna and Frederic, Rapunzel's parents," Iduna introduces and Anna sticks her hand out to shake their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you both, ma'am, sir," Anna smiles and they looked pleased at her show of respect.

"She _is_ a breath of fresh air, so polite," Arianna chuckles as her husband gives his own throaty chuckle. Anna sees Elsa's mother take her wine away as the blonde whines and tries to grab at it.

"Interesting choice in clothing, not a dress like other women," Frederic notes and Anna blushes slightly as she chuckles nervously.

"Well sir, I am what they call a Millennial, odd is what we do. Also I'm more gender fluid than strictly female," Anna explains and they just give her confused looks.

"What she means Uncle Frederic is that she enjoys being a man from time to time," Elsa says as she glares at her mother who had handed her a glass of Appletiser.

"Kids these days," Iduna laughs and the other adults chuckle with her.

"So Anna did you bring a cute girl with you today?" Iduna asks as she looks around for an unfamiliar face.

"No ma'am, just me, myself and I," Anna chuckles and the woman pouts.

"That's a shame, you're such a sweet girl," she pouts.

"Let the girl be, she's still young," Agnarr chuckles.

"Well we will let you girls get on with the party," Arianna smiles and Anna gives them a polite nod and smile.

"They seem nice," Anna says as she watches them leave.

"This is them being on their best behavior, you should see them at family gatherings," Elsa rolls her eyes and takes Anna's beer, taking a big gulp of it.

"Hey!" Anna scolds and Elsa sticks her tongue out.

"It's all I'm going to get tonight, everyone is policing me," Elsa pouts as she stares at her bubbly apple juice.

"With good reason," Anna mumbles. She was glad the blonde didn't appear to hear her. Their slight flirting earlier rang in her ears again and she bit her lip.

"Say Elsa, I didn't get just piercings in the holidays," Anna slowly starts and she sees the blonde blink and look to her. The week before Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding Anna had gone to visit her mother so she and Elsa hadn't been intimate in a while.

"I might have gotten a tattoo as well," Anna says she bites her lip more, gnawing on it now. Elsa's eye widened as her eyebrows rose high.

"Where and what?" She asked slowly. Anna nudged her head to the gardens outside and they both walked to the secluded area. Once out the view point of others Anna unbuttoned her suit and lifted the dress shirt up to show her side.

Elsa gasped at the beautifully intricate snowflakes that covered most of the girls' side. The colors were a beautiful mix of different blues and whites. She reached out and stroked her fingers over the still scabbing art. Anna shivered at the delicate touch.

"Why snowflakes?" Elsa whispered and Anna took in a deep breath.

"Because their unique and well, your last name is Snowflake in Norwegian so," Anna trailed off and Elsa turned her icy blue eyes to teal. Anna could see tears glisten in those beautiful pools of blue.

"You did this for me?" She asked softly her bottom lip quivering slightly. Anna dropped her cloths back into place and pulled the woman into an embrace.

"Of course it's for you. Elsa, you are the most important person in my life. I wouldn't be where I am if not for you. I love you," Anna explains and Elsa sniffs. She looks to the redhead as she smiles.

"I love you too, it's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," she whispers and they kiss softly. It's sweet and loving; it completely takes Anna's breath away while turning her legs into jelly. This was what a kiss should feel like she muses.

Neither of them hear the slight rustling of leaves to their side.

"We should head back, they probably want to start the dinner part now," Elsa giggles as they pull away. Anna smiles and neatens her suit again.

"Is it too much to assume that they won't notice us being missing?" Anna jokes.

"Sadly no, I am the maid of honor, it's my duty to deliver a speech," Elsa smiles and pecks the younger woman's cheek before they head back to the rest just as everyone starts taking their seats. Elsa was sitting between both redheads, but she and Anna were talking more while Hans was more interested in talking with Kristoff to his other side. Rapunzel was giving the two women knowing smiles and her mother, Arianna, was looking at them with a slight confused expression.


	24. Chapter 24

Elsa was having a very pleasant day. Everyone seemed to have recovered from Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding by now and she was slightly glad she was spared the almost week long hangover apocalypse. Not even Anna was spared and the girl had complained for two days. Saying that she didn't know a person could have a hangover this long. Hans was even worse off. Even his sideburns had seen better days.

Save to say Elsa enjoyed being the responsible adult for a change.

She hummed as she checked her emails. A few big venues were coming up and she would have to see to about three of them personally. The rest she could actually let Anna handle with those, have her get a feel for the clients. Her fingers stilled at the clicking of her typing.

She was treating the girl like they were going to run the company together. Like they were married or something. A blush spread over her cheeks and she shook her head. It was much too early to think of such things, not to mention that she was still married.

There was a knock at her door and she thanked the heavens for the distraction. She looked up just as the door opened and Aunt Arianna walked in. Elsa smiled politely, but a frown did work its way onto her face at seeing her aunt alone. Usually she and Uncle Frederick were joined at the hip, much like her own parents.

"Aunt Arianna, what do I owe the pleasure?" Elsa smiled and waved her aunt to take a seat. The woman looked slightly uncomfortable as she gripped her purse. She almost looked like a student that had been called into the head masters office.

"Where's Uncle Frederick?" Elsa asked, her eyes casting back to the closed door. So far the older woman was silent and Elsa didn't like that.

"Why are you doing it?" The woman finally asked after Elsa started fidgeting in unease. She blinked and was taken aback.

"Doing what?" She frowned with a nervous smile.

"Isn't Hans enough? Or is a man just not what you want?" The woman asked her eyes confused.

"I'm not sure I understand?" Elsa said slowly. She actually knew exactly what she was talking about, but how had she found out?

"At the wedding, you and that redhead, Anna, I thought you two were just good friends, but I saw you two…kiss," the woman said eventually as she moved to sit on the edge of the chair. What little color Elsa had on her face drained.

"A-aunt Arianna, it's not what you think," Elsa stammered slightly as she raised her hands in a calming, none confrontational way.

"I don't understand why you would break your vows like this Elsa, I thought you were better than this," the woman's green eyes shimmered in disappointment.

"Aunt Arianna, truly you have it all wrong," Elsa said a little more panicked.

"Then what is the truth Elsa?" Arianna asked. Elsa sighed and stood to take the seat next to her aunt.

"Hans knows about Anna," she started and the woman frowned, "we have entered into a secret relationship for the past few months now," Elsa added slowly.

"Is it because you are not into men?" She asked and Elsa had to chuckle at that.

"Aunt Arianna, when I said that Anna enjoys acting like a man from time to time, that was slightly untrue. See if we talk about genitalia, Anna _is_ a man," she explained and all she got in return was a blank stare. Elsa bit her lip and sighed.

"Anna is both female and male, meaning she has a dick," she tried and the older woman's eyes widened. She let the woman take that information in as she looked away. Her eyes searching for something on the back of Elsa's desk. It took her only a few minutes, but it felt like forever to Elsa.

"And how does Hans feel about this?" She asked and Elsa smiled.

"He was the one that sort of pushed us together. Look Aunt Arianna, Hans and I do not love one another, we got married because it was beneficial for us both, we haven't even consummated our marriage," Elsa explained and somehow she felt slightly better for coming out to one of her family members. Rather, one of her most important family members. Arianna felt like a second mother to her.

"But Aunt Arianna you can't tell anyone of this, not even Uncle Frederick," Elsa said quickly, panic settling back in.

"Why not just divorce Hans?" She asked and Elsa pursed her lips.

"He likes using our marriage as a way to get out of his flings and I think we have just gotten used to being together. I will admit it does add a little excitement to the whole situation," Elsa giggled and her aunt just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to need time to think about this," she said and stood up. Elsa did the same and swallowed thickly.

"Please don't tell anyone," she said softly and the older woman pats her arm.

"Don't worry Elsa, you're like my daughter, you're secret is safe with me," she smiled kindly, but there was still that flicker of confusion in her eyes. Elsa just nodded and gave the woman a gentle hug. After the woman left Elsa sighed and moved back to her chair.

She took off her glasses and rested her hands in her hair as she held her head. A groan left her after a few seconds and she dropped her head onto the desk. She could most likely say that she and Hans were in an open relationship, but that was something she'd have to discuss with both him and Anna.

Sure she'd like to maybe meet some of the woman he sees, at least, just the ones he's actually kept longer than a one night stand. She wanted him to be happy too. She wasn't sure what Anna wanted though. Elsa groaned again and a frustrated whine left her.

After a few more minutes of her brain just going blank she stood and walked to the door. Opening it about halfway she looks to Belle.

"Could you please get Anna up here, Belle? And when she gets here hold any calls please?" She asked smiling gently and the brunette nodded. She closed the door again and took her seat once more. It wasn't long till Anna arrived in all her chef uniformed glory. She was going to discuss the situation with her, honest, but something else over took her thoughts.

**~Chocolatier~**

Anna wondered why Elsa was asking for her. Normally if the older woman needed to speak to her about something she would come down to the café and talk there. So whatever it was it must be really private and important if it couldn't wait till that night.

"Something wrong Snowflake?" Anna asked kindly as she closed the door behind her.

"Lock the door," was all Elsa said as she stared at the girl intensely. Anna gulped, but did as told. She slowly made her way to the desk as Elsa's eyes followed her like a predator watching it's pray.

"Am I in trouble?" Anna chuckled nervously, but stopped at narrowing of Elsa's eyes.

"Come stand here," she said and Anna hesitated before she moved to stand on the other side of the desk. This was odd, but it would all make sense soon.

"Do you need help with your PC or something?" Anna tried again with a chuckle and this time she did get a slight smirk from the blonde. Millennial jokes for the win!

Her small victory was short lived as she felt a tug on her hips and soon her ass pressed against the desk. Elsa's cold lips were pressing against her own and she couldn't help but return the kiss. She could feel the woman's thumbs stroke at her hips. Tongues met for a brief deepening before Elsa pulled back with an amused face.

"Have you been tasting the chocolate?" She asked amused at the strong sweet taste in the girl's mouth. Her lust filled haze lifting slightly. Anna chuckled coyly.

"Maybe, it's just to check if their up to standard! A good chef always tests what they make for quality," she defended and Elsa laughed. It was the most beautiful thing Anna has ever heard and she does think that every time she hears it, it was true. As quickly as the amusement took over the lust, the later returned again as Elsa purred.

"There's something else I'd like to check for quality," her voice was low and Anna gasped softly as her knees went weak. Her hands gripped at the desk as she felt those thumbs, which were stroking her hips, now stroked closer to her crotch.

Anna watched as Elsa slowly moved onto her knees and undid her pants. She was so happy that after Rapunzel learned of her different anatomy she had gotten her a pair of guy pants. The only real difference was the zip and button, to make using the bathroom easier.

She groaned at the feel of cool air on her slowly hardening dick as Elsa stroked it slowly. Anna looked down and saw those ice blue eyes staring back at her, framed by the woman's glasses.

"Elsa, w-we're at work," she whispered and Elsa smirked slightly.

"I know, but I'm the boss so you're in no trouble of getting caught," Elsa winked before her tongue ran along the underside of the redheads cock.

"Elsa," Anna gasped as her hips jerked, then hissed at the vice like grip the blond had on her. She whimpered softly at the look the woman gave her.

"S-sorry Miss Elsa," she gulped and the pressure lifted making her sigh in relieve.

"Good stud," Elsa purred and her tongue returned along with her mouth to Anna's heat. The redhead moaned softly as a hand moved into Elsa's hair. Her sucking and stroking became more intense as Anna's hips started moving on their own.

Something about doing this at the work place, where anyone could walk in on them made this all the hotter. What had gotten into the older woman's head? Then again, Elsa's libido and appetite were fierce and insatiable. How had she gone her whole married life without a partner?

Anna's mind jumped to that one suspicious box she had briefly seen in the woman's closet one morning. The images and thoughts that consumed her mind were halted but the pleasure she was receiving from nearing her climax.

Before Anna's impending orgasm could be reached the blonde stopped and pulled away, dropping all contact. This made Anna whimper and whine, teal eyes pleading with the blonde's icy blues.

Elsa held her hips and switched them around with a smirk before turning her back to the younger girl and leaned onto her desk. Anna was panting softly as her eyes traveled to the pencil skirt the woman was wearing.

She understood now.

Anna growled as she moved the offending material up over the older woman's ass and smiled at the black lace panties she was wearing. Foregoing pulling it off Anna just pulled it to the side and slipped into the blonde till her hips pressed tightly to her ass.

Elsa gasped and jerked slightly forward.

"That's it stud, such a good girl," she purred and Anna started rocking into her as she gripped at milky white hips.

"Such a big girl, such a good stud," Elsa gasped as Anna picked up speed slightly. She not only got used to Elsa's talking, but it turned her on even more. She was constantly praising her and in turn she just wanted to try and improve to try and get more praise. It was a pleasurable cycle.

"You like that stud? You like going in raw big girl?" Elsa panted as her hands started clawing at her desk. Her voice never going above a whisper. Her arms were crossed as she leaned onto her desk. She was trying really hard not to splay herself out over the desk and knock off her things. They were both trying to make as little noise as possible.

It was sweet torture.

"I'm gonna cum Miss Elsa," Anna whined. It was all Elsa's fault she was this close already, she didn't let her finish when she was giving her oral like usual.

"Give it to me stud," Elsa panted and it made Anna slow down slightly as she frowned. She was confused.

"It's okay Anna, it's safe, I started taking the pill," Elsa panted. She wanted to keep that till that night, but her hormones were actually all over the place. Anna bit her lip and sped back up.

God she'd wanted to do this for a while now. She wanted to actually finish inside the woman and claim her more. Just the idea of filling her up with her seed made her thrusts more frantic and needy. Elsa wasn't complaining if the sounds she was trying to muffle were anything to go by. Anna gave a strangled grunt as her hips jerked before pressing tightly against Elsa's ass.

Both could feel the younger girl twitch as she ejaculated. Anna was trying her best not to call the woman's name in the pleasure that ripple through her.

"Oh fuck, Anna," Elsa panted out in a whisper as she groaned. She pressed her head to the desk to keep herself from throwing her head back at the feeling of being filled.

"Fuck, stud, your cum feels so hot inside me," she whimpered as her body shivered. She would have been happy if it stopped right there, even if she didn't reach her own end, but Anna was a gentleman after all. She thrust her hips a few more times as one of her hands reach around to rub at the older woman's clit.

Elsa climaxed just about instantly at the unexpected pleasure. She twitched and moaned softly as her body rolled with the sensations. Anna smiled proudly. She felt she deserved to be proud.


	25. Chapter 25

It was early this year. It's usually not this early. Elsa stares at her screen, at her emails. Why was it so early this year?

After her brief frozen panic she prints the email and grabs it from the printer before rushing out her office, down the stairs and to the kitchen. She plops the email down on the counter in front of Rapunzel. Why the woman was still here and not on her honeymoon yet was a mystery. The action makes the brunette jump and squeak before her eyes are caste down to the words. She says nothing and Elsa can feel her heart trying to climb out her throat.

"It's early," she says and green eyes slowly make their way to blue.

"Also not a lot of notice," Rapunzel says and they just stare at one another.

"They changed the rules," the blonde whispers and Rapunzel slowly sets down her piping bag.

"They did not change it, they added, deep breaths Elsa. You've beaten her before you can do it again," Rapunzel says slowly as she takes her cousins hands in her own.

"What's going on?" Anna asks as she steps closer. The girl had some chocolate smeared over her cheek. Elsa wanted to ask why, but she saw the girls hands were also covered in mostly dried chocolate and a half made sculpture was standing on the redheads table.

"The chocolate convention has been moved to an earlier date, something about unveiling something new. So Elsa here is freaking out because that means the chocolatier-ing competition is also earlier than she's used to. They also added a rule that the senior chocolatiers need to bring a junior with them. Preferably a prodigy," Rapunzel explained as Elsa's eyes kept roaming over the sculpture.

Her eyes snapped to Anna's and she threw her arms in the air. This made both women startle at the look of either surprise or clarity the blondes icy blues were showing.

"Anna! You are my prodigy!" She shouts then hugs the girl like she's a life line. Anna can only give Rapunzel a confused look. The brunette shrugs.

"Elsa hasn't been the same since that one time Maleficent went all crazy after Elsa won," she gives as an explanation and Anna understands. She still had that video saved on her phone. She liked watching it. It's funny.

"I was terrified Rapunzel, you didn't see the look in that woman's eyes! She's evil," Elsa pouts and shares a glance with Anna. They both knew how evil she was, if she were willing to stoop to black mailing that is.

"Well now you'd have Anna there to protect you and Kristoff doesn't have to play bodyguard," Rapunzel smiles. Just then the men joined them from the back and Kristoff loomed over the redhead.

"I don't have to do what now?" He asks and Anna looks up to the large man.

"Be Elsa's bodyguard for the chocolate convention," Anna says. Kristoff blinks then his mouth turns down in a pout.

"You mean I don't get to go to Switzerland this year? How mean!" He whines and Anna tries her best not to laugh at his face. The man looked like someone kicked his puppy.

"So when is Festichoc® this year?" Anna asks to try and keep her occupied. Elsa sighs and picks up the email she printed and holds it out to her. Anna takes it and reads through it.

"Wow that is early. This gives us what? A little over a month to prepare?" Anna asks and Elsa nods. She'd need to make a few calls. Get their visa's sorted, book a hotel, book their flights and so much more. She'd need to practice working on a sculpture or two with the girl to see if they could even work together. She's never had to work with someone on a sculpture before!

"Hey, hey, Elsa everything will be fine okay?" Anna says as she sees the blonde have a slight internal panic. Elsa takes a shaky breath and smiles as best she can.

"Yes, everything will be fine. Belle can make a few calls to set a date for our visas and book our transport and hotel, the only thing we need to focus on right now is working together," Elsa says, more to herself than Anna, but the girl always knew how to make her calm down.

"See, there we go! Everything is sorted," Rapunzel smiles and heads back to her own decorating. She hardly picks up her piping bag when her head snaps up.

"Oh! Elsa, what if Eugene and I go with you girls? Like a little pre-honeymoon thing? That can be your wedding gift to us," she smiles and bats her eyelashes at Elsa.

Elsa narrows her eyes and purses her lips together.

"I got you a perfectly good pressure cooker for your wedding," she says and the brunette shrugged.

"Fine you can have our first born," she says and Elsa lets out a snort that makes her clamp her hands over her mouth and nose, but it was too late. Everyone was laughing at her now, even Tiana in the front. Elsa groans and rolls her eyes.

"Fine, the child's name will be Athol," she smirks and Rapunzel narrows her eyes.

"I'm not agreeing to this," Eugene pipes up and the cousins just start smiling at one another.

"It's just a joke Eugene, besides the child is already cursed with a last name like Fitzherbert," Elsa chuckles and the man pouts.

"Yea well it's still better than Snøfnugg," the man grumbles and Elsa's chuckles stop.

"You just butchered my last name," she says in a flat voice.

"Well I don't speak Norwegian!" He shouts and everyone is laughing again.

"Det er ikke et vanskelig språk å lære deg å vite," Anna says and everyone just stares at her. She looked between them and starts to blush.

"I know like 8 languages okay?" She shouts then pouts as everyone starts laughing again. Elsa felt better, this was relaxing her. They could work together and truthfully it would be nice to bring home a trophy with both their names on it.

**~Chocolatier~**

Anna hummed as she waved goodbye to Tiana as she left. Now it was just her and Elsa at the café. After Elsa had calmed down and asked Belle to make some arrangements for the upcoming Festichoc, she asked if they could start now with some training. She watched the older woman tie on her apron and straighten her chef's uniform. They were just going to check how well they can work together, to get a feel for one another before taking it from there.

Anna knew Elsa wouldn't be happy if she was the reason the older woman lost her title. All though Anna has full believe in herself that she can be just as great as Elsa if she really tried or at least share some new and fresh ideas.

"Alright Elsa what do you want us to make?" Anna asked as she smiled to her boss and girlfriend. She loved that statement, loved that she could call Elsa her girlfriend.

"Let's try doing an actual order together, where's the list?" Elsa asked as she looked around. Anna handed her the list. There weren't much left. Anna was a fast worker.

"I think we should do the birthday party one, it's for a girl's sweet 16," Elsa says as she places the list down. Anna hummed and glossed over the list.

"Sure, how hard can it be to make a white unicorn with rainbow locks and tail and sparkles the size of a small child?" Anna said trying hard not to let sarcasm drip from her lips. There was a reason she had left that one to do on the weekend so she could come in and work in peace. But if her boss wanted to do it now then she will have to do it now. Maybe the help would be most useful.

They started out with Elsa making the plans and Anna getting the ingredients together. So far so good, Anna thought as they talked over the design and where to being. They voiced a few concerns to a few things before nodding and setting out to do what they loved.

Things were going well, for about an hour.

"Anna for the last time you have to start with the big pieces first!" Elsa growled and Anna slammed her hands down on the table, breaking the mould she was working on.

"The smaller pieces take the longest time to make, so why not make them first?" Anna countered and Elsa sighed rather dramatically as she face palmed.

"Anna it's best to make the biggest part so that if there are any changes that need to be made can be made as the smaller parts are being added," Elsa says as she returns to the moulding chocolate on the table between them.

"You're already doing the main piece! While you're doing that I'm doing some of the smaller things, saving time you know?" Anna grumbles and throws the broken mould into a bowl before starting a new one.

"Anna, we can both work on the main piece together, it'll go faster if we do," Elsa sighs. Anna waves her hands to the unformed sculpture.

"I don't understand why you want to literally sculpt it in one go! Why not make it piece by piece and then put it together in the end? Like I do with all my sculptures I've done so far," Anna says exasperated. Elsa blinks to her and tilts her head.

"You do what?" She asks and walks closer to the redhead.

"I know I didn't stutter. I make each part individually then put it all together like a puzzle," Anna explained. Elsa frowned at her before turning on her heel to head into the walk in freezer. Anna follows her to the big Easter bunny standing on a trolley in the middle of the freezer.

Elsa walks closer to it and studies it intently. Anna shivers a little at the cold, but Elsa seemed unfazed. She watched the blonde circle the chocolate creation and squinting at some parts.

"That's what I finished today. All I need to do now is paint it and make sure everything is perfect," Anna explained and Elsa turned to her.

"I can hardly see where you put it together," she whispered and Anna smiled.

"We all have our own way of doing things. I obviously studied your method when in collage, but for my end of year sculpture I was stumped at what to make. So to clear my mind and practice a few things I made random things, then decided to put it all together for my finale assignment," Anna explains and pulls out her phone. She scrolls few a ton of pictures before coming to the one she wanted.

"You made that?" Elsa asked as she eyed the sculpture. It was a decent size and a little bizarre.

"What is that?" Elsa asked, her mind couldn't decide if it was an animal or a machine.

"It's a mechanical cat, I tend to make machine parts when thinking, cause it takes a lot of concentration and helps me relax," Anna grins. Elsa looks to the younger girl with new found amazement.

"Alright then let's do it your way then," Elsa smiles and Anna blinks.

"Wait really? You're letting me lead?" Anna squeaks. Elsa giggles and steers them out of the freezer. The poor redhead's lips were turning blue.

"Yes, I'll let you lead," Elsa smiles and Anna lights up. By the time they needed to head home they weren't nearly done. A sculpture takes a good bunch of hours to make and they only had 4 to work with. They would take on the rest tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

"Good morning Sweden! To the rest of the world tuning in at different time zones how do you do? We are coming to you live from Festichoc!" A rather bubbly woman says as she holds a mic. She's standing in front of a screen with the name Festichoc logo all over it. There are loud noises as people talk and laugh.

"I am Sunatra Black and I will be your host for the event with the help of my lovely co-host," she says and waves to the woman that has been standing next to her.

"Sam Vamp, at your service! Wow dude, this place is just pumping already!" She smiles brightly. The subtle accent in both their voices was keeping Anna at her spot from where she was watching. She's seen them present a few other conventions before and wanted to see them live. Elsa was reading the floor plans beside her and Anna hoped she would be distracted for a few more minutes.

"Yes it is Sammy. I heard they will be revealing something big this year that could change a few things for the chocolate enthusiasts," the shorter one of the two says. Her hair was styled back and the color reminded her of Elsa's, but instead of Elsa's beautiful blues hers were green.

"Dude, serious? Oh I can't wait! There are also a lot of newcomers this year and I'm just super excited to be here!" The taller ones says. She looked more Latina, with her dark hair and tanned complexion and black eyes. Anna had to giggle. They looked like milk chocolate and white chocolate together.

"Oh, Sam-Sam look it's the Ice Queen herself!" The shorter one says. The taller one runs up to them. Elsa yelps as she practically gets dragged to the cameras. Anna wanted to laugh but Elsa gripped her hand and dragged her along.

"Elsa Snøfnugg, an honor to meet you in person! Is this lovely lady your prodigy for the upcoming event?" The shorter one asks.

"Oh, um yes, this is Anna Summers, my prodigy," Elsa says with a kind smile.

"Have you two been working together long?" The taller asks and Elsa hums looking to Anna briefly.

"Not really, working together for 9 months now? But we have known each other almost 15 years," Elsa says, still smiling.

"That is amazing! Anna you must be super excited, is this your first time competing?" The shorter asked. Anna was experiencing some stage fright right now. She's never been in front of actual cameras. Sure when doing roller derby there were cameras, but those were phones and amateurs.

"Yes this is her first time, I hope she won't be a statue when the actual competition takes place," Elsa chuckled. She was used to the cameras at this point. Anna seemed to snap out of it as she shook her head.

"Sorry, sensory over load with the lights and the noise and the cameras and you two! I really enjoy your commentary and to actually meet you both in person!" Anna started before Elsa excused them and dragged her away.

The two hosts watched them before looking to the other before bursting out laughing.

"She's got spunk! I can't wait to see her in action!" The shorter said.

"Yea, especially if the Ice Queen is her mentor!" The taller grinned. The other pressed a finger to her ear before giving a nod.

"Looks like they are ready for us on the convention floor, let's give it up for our special host for the evening!" She started and they both waved their hands to make a sparkly transition to a different girl.

"Haley 'dazzling smile' Universe!" They cheer as the girl laughs.

"Thank you nerds, ah it's good to be here! People are piling in and I can already see crowds forming around panels," she starts before correcting her glasses and running a hand through her short hair. Her accent was more American than the previous two. She turns to look at the crowded floor as she rests her free hand in her jean pockets, relaxation at its finest.

Anna made Elsa stop to listen to her talk. She was new on the scene and already she could see why the other two gave her that nickname. Her smile was beautiful and contagious.

Elsa yelped as her arm yanked as Anna planted herself like an anchor. Great the girl kept getting distracted. She took this time to look around and get her bearings to where they were supposed to go.

"Currently on the floor are a few of the regulars being watched, we have The Doctor doing her signature sculpting with a scalpel. It amazes me that she does this in her spare time, doctors have all the fun," Haley chuckled before turning to look at someone else.

"Then there is the ever cute Miss Charms, working her magic with that lovely voice of hers. I'd love for someone to sing to me when making stuff. I don't see The Dragon anywhere yet, but I do spot the Ice Queen! Let's hope this year's show down between the two is as eventful as the others!" She chuckles then smiles bright as a voice booms over the many speakers.

"Oh it's time to hear what the big reveal is!" She practically bounces on her toes and turn to the stage with a massive screen. Both Elsa and Anna's attentions get pulled to the same screen as the floor got quiet.

The screen showed a platter with a silver lid, cameras where flashing and a very proud and happy Chef lifted the tray. Once the people saw the delectable and odd coloured chocolate when the words 'red chocolate' were said everyone seemed to lose their minds. Haley was staring at the camera awestruck.

Elsa looked pleasantly surprised and Anna gripped her arm tightly as she gaped at the screen.

"Huh, they actually did it," Elsa said smiling and Anna stared at her in confusion.

"What? I heard rumors," Elsa shrugs and drags the still dumb struck girl to their spot.

**~Chocolatier~**

Anna was happily making it back to where Elsa was talking with a few people. A drink each in her hands and a bar of chocolate sticking out her mouth. It was starting to melt, but not fast enough for her to worry. The convention floor was rather cold to keep the chocolates form melting.

Rapunzel and Eugene were off somewhere else, the brunette dragging her husband around while he munched on his own chocolate while carrying all the goody bags.

She kind of wishes the others were here too, but this was nice as well.

"Here you go Elsa, they were out of regular so I hope diet is ok," Anna says as she hands the drink to her boss. They had to be professional here.

"That's fine thank you Anna," the blonde smiles before flicking her eyes to the bar she was eating.

"What you got there?' She asked curious.

"It's from Cadbury! I haven't had this one before it's really amazing!" She smiles and bites off another piece. Or rather she would have if the slab in her hand didn't magically disappear. She blinked, clenching and unclenching her hand a few times before looking up to Elsa. The blonde was happily munching on it with a satisfied smile.

"Hey! That's mine!" Anna whines and Elsa stops her chewing to look to the redhead.

"And sharing is caring," she simply said before stuffing what was left into the younger girls mouth.

Elsa smiled at the pout the girl gave her before getting distracted. Her stress seemed to melt away with the girl there, but it returned when she realized what had distracted her in the first place.

_Maleficent 'The Dragon' Moore._

"Anna let's go somewhere else," Elsa whispers and the redhead looks to her.

"But I want to go meet her prodigy," she says with a slight whimper.

"Maybe later, but can we not do this now?" Elsa asked and Anna could see the slight fear in her eyes.

"Okay, yea sure Elsa, no problem," Anna said softly and gently took the older woman's hand to lead her in the opposite direction from their opponent. Their competition wouldn't be until tomorrow so they had the whole day to do what they wanted.

Anna was in the process of keeping her bag of Ghirardelli chocolates away from a grabby Elsa as they both laughed when the clearing of a throat made them stop. Elsa immediately jumped and hid behind Anna as Maleficent tapped her foot.

Anna wanted to snicker. The woman was shorter than she imagined. Next to her was a girl around Anna's age with purple hair.

"You're hair looks cool," Anna smiled and the girl gave her a smug smile as she twirled on of her locks.

"Not bad looking yourself," she said and Anna almost blushed.

"Elsa," Maleficent simply said and Anna could feel the blondes grip on her shirt tighten.

"Maleficent," she greeted with a nod. Anna could see the woman's green eyes look her up and down, sizing her up.

"Is this who you think will best me and my prodigy?" Maleficent asked in almost a hiss like way as she rested a hand on the purple haired girls shoulder. Anna saw her roll her eyes and sigh.

"Mother can we not do this right now?" She said and Anna's eyes widen. This was her half-sister?

"You have a daughter?" Elsa asked as she tilted her head. She knew that Maleficent wasn't that much older than her. In her forties maybe and this girl looked a little younger than Anna.

"Yes, this is my daughter, Mel, she's a very skilled chocolatier," Maleficent said as she wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders.

"Don't let her fool you, I do this to get her off my back," Mel smirked slightly; her eyes never left Anna's. It clicked. Only Anna knew of their relation, her and Maleficent, but Maleficent didn't know that Anna knew.

"How old are you Mel?" Anna asked and the girl bit her lip.

"Turning 19 in a bit, still studying though," she said and shrugged.

"Heads up, I graduated around the time I turned 21, the assignments get harder and harder," Anna smiled.

"Maybe you could help me study sometime?" Mel said as she kept twirling one of her locks.

"Sounds like a good idea," Anna said before stiffening as she felt Elsa slip a hand in under her shirt and dig her nails into her skin.

"Anna dear, what are you doing?" Elsa asked as politely as she could, but Anna knew that tone. She was pissed.

"I'm just being polite Miss Elsa," Anna smiles as she fidgets slightly.

"With the competition?" Elsa almost hissed into her ear, sending a shiver up Anna's spine.

"Hey, the beef is between you and The Dragon. Mel and I have no history together," Anna said and almost growled as she felt Elsa's nails dig into her some more.

"Let's keep it that way," Elsa whispered so low, Anna almost missed it. Elsa was jealous.

"Okay so the air is getting a little stiff, let's not get each other mad before the competition. Anna, we'll talk after to discuss a study date," Mel said as she winked to the redhead before twirling on her heal and walking away. Maleficent nodded and followed her daughter.

"Anna, what the fuck?" Elsa hissed as she twirled the girl to her. There was a storm raging in her ice blue eyes that made Anna's knees weak.

She couldn't get a word out before she found herself being dragged out of the convention and to their hotel room. Her back pressed against the door as soon as it closed. Elsa's cold lips and hot breath was on her neck.

"Ah fuck Elsa!" Anna almost screamed as she felt her teeth sink into her flesh.

"You're mine, got that?" Elsa growled as Anna panted. She should really tell her that Mel was her sister, but the look the woman was giving her? She might just wait till she was done with her.


	27. Chapter 27

"Mine, all mine," Elsa growled as she gripped the younger girls' hips and pulled her away from the door only to pin her to the wall closer to the bed. Her mouth worked over her neck as her hands busied themselves with Anna's pants. The redhead was gripping the older woman's shoulders as her head leaned back against the wall as she moaned.

Elsa gave a grunt in satisfaction as she freed Anna's hardening cock from the confides of her pants and boxers. As her cold hand wrapped around the heated flesh Anna let out a guttural moan. The sound vibrated through her throat and against Elsa's lips making her smile.

Elsa nipped at the girls jaw line as her hand stroked the throbbing member in her grip. With one last nip to Anna's jaw, Elsa lets go of her cock to run her perfectly manicured nails over it slightly. This makes Anna whimper and shiver as her fingers dug into the Elsa's shoulders.

"You like that big girl?" Elsa purrs as she scratches the underside of the girls cock from base to tip, like she was scratching the chin of an animal. Anna could only take in a shuddering breath and give a small nod.

Elsa kept raking her nails up and down her cock as she slowly moved onto her knees. Once face to, well dick, Elsa gives the tip a sweet kiss before swirling her tongue around it. Her hands moved the girls' pants and boxers down just slightly before gripping the base of her cock.

Anna gasped and one hand found its way into Elsa's hair as the other gripped the wall. Her legs shivered slightly and her knees buckled a little. Elsa smiled up to the redhead. Her eyes were clenched shut as she panted softly.

"You're so hard for me baby, do I excite you this much?" She asked in as innocent a voice as she could. Anna's beautiful teal eyes blinked op to look at Elsa. They were so dark with lust; it made her feel a little more heated.

"Yes, Miss Elsa," she breathed sending a pleasurable shiver up Elsa's spine. God she really did love when the redhead called her that. She's not really sure why, but if she had to give a reason it would probably be because it did make her sound older.

Elsa's grip on the base of Anna's cock tightened making the girl hiss. Her hand that was in Elsa's hair tightened and the blonde bit her lip. She runs her tongue up the underside of the slightly throbbing cock.

"Ah, please, no teasing," Anna whimpers. All Elsa did in response was take her tip into her mouth and suck hard making her cheeks hollow slightly. Anna whimpered softly as her head pressed back against the wall. Satisfied at the look of pleasure and slight irritation in the girls face Elsa stands and pulls her to the bed.

"Be a good stud and fuck me hard," Elsa says huskily as she sits down on the edge of the bed. Anna helped her pull down her light blue skinny jeans along with her lacy black panties. Once freed she wraps her legs around the redheads hips. Anna's hand dips between their hips briefly to line herself up with the older woman's already dripping pussy.

They both gasped and moaned, enjoying the feel if the other. Elsa would never get tired of feeling the other woman inside her. It sent her insides on fire and the pleasure that coursed through her body was better than any amount of alcohol she could consume. True she had an addictive personality, but she's sure this one was more acceptable than alcohol.

Anna started thrusting hard and fast. Elsa moaned and gripped the back of the redhead's neck to cling to her as Anna gripped the bed. Their foreheads touched as they rocked into the other. Elsa didn't hold back her vocalization of the pleasure coursing through her. She's sure their whole floor could hear her.

_Good._

"That's it stud, fuck me harder," Elsa moans and pants as her muscles start to tighten. Anna is all too eager to oblige as she wraps her arm around the woman's back.

"I want you to cum inside my pussy baby, fill me up," Elsa grunts at the jerking motions the redhead was making. She felt Anna wrap both her arms around her at the command. Elsa shudders at the secure feeling that washes over her at feeling the younger girls' muscles around her.

Anna groans as she came inside the blonde as Elsa throws her head back and lets out her approval in a very loud moan. She wasn't near her release, but where was the fun in having sex end after one round? The exception being of courses quickies when either at work or other places it wasn't appropriate.

Elsa grips the girls face and invades her panting mouth with her tongue. As they kiss they rid themselves of the cloths that were left. Elsa's shirt was easy, a simple button up. Anna's needed to be pulled over her head, breaking their make out session for a quick few seconds.

"Show me how strong you are big girl, fuck me against the wall," Elsa smiles as they break for air. Anna's misty dark teal eyes look into almost navy blue lust filled ones. Elsa yelps softly as the girl picks her up, hooking her arms under her legs before pressing her against the wall.

**~Chocolatier~**

Anna growled softly as she pressed the older woman against the wall. Her cock was still sensitive from her first orgasm, but she just needed to get used to Elsa having an insatiable appetite for sex.

Although this was the first time she was actually carrying all the weight. Elsa wasn't heavy, far from it, but after an orgasm Anna's muscles were quivering slightly. She's just glad that by pressing her up against the wall made them steadier.

As she thrust into the older woman she couldn't help but blush at how loud she was being. It was one thing when she was loud back home, but this was a hotel. There were other people in close proximity. Not only that but it wasn't even night time yet so everyone was awake.

"Ah faster!" Elsa moans out as her nails dig into Anna's back. The redhead moans loudly and speeds up her thrusting. She could feel Elsa start to contract around her, making her groan and increase her thrusting. Elsa's hips were slamming into the wall as she hugged the redhead closer.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Elsa cried out as her orgasm rippled through her body. Anna moaned loudly at the tight grip her pussy had on her dick, trying to pull her closer and milk her for sperm that the redhead was just not yet ready to give, still recovering from her own orgasm. Although she was already so close to another one that her thrusting became a little rough as she grunted.

Elsa gasped and smiled as she felt another wave of hot cum start to fill her up. Anna knew this wasn't the end of this. She knew the woman by now and she couldn't complain, not really. She just wishes Elsa would let her take a ten minute break now and then.

"I'd ask you to eat me out, but I want to keep your cum inside me a little longer," Elsa pants making Anna shiver at her words.

"Nothing stops us from taking a breather and enjoy some kissing," Anna pants, trying to get them to go back to the bed. Her legs were a little weak. How had she survived their first night together?

Elsa smiles and strokes the redheads freckled cheeks. Anna takes this as an affirmative, seeing as Elsa was quick to tell if she wanted to something different. With a satisfied sigh she sets them on the luscious bed.

"I love you so much," Elsa says as she strokes a hand over the snowflake tattoo on Anna's side. She shivers and smiles at the touch.

"I love you so much too," Anna sighs and kisses the blonde. Their shared kiss is gentle and sweet compared to the passion they just had. It amazed the redhead at how they could shift like this so easily; passion one moment then sweet the next.

"I'm so happy to have you in my life," Elsa smiles. Anna smiles back as she nuzzles into the woman's chest.

"Me too," Anna murmurs before kissing over the older woman's snow white chest. Elsa hummed in bliss at the feel of her warm lips and tongue working over her chest to her breasts. Her humming turned into little moans as Anna nipped and sucked on her nipples.

Anna was getting herself excited again with lavishing the older woman's breasts. Her hands stroked down the woman's body and back up her inner thighs. Elsa shivered under her touch making Anna smile and purr. The older woman had her time to be dominating and now it was Anna's turn.

Elsa gasped as she felt the younger girl move her legs up and together, growling when she tried to move them. Her heart rate sped up at this turn of things, but decided to let the girl do what she wanted. With a satisfied hum Anna moved the woman's legs to her right shoulder as she slipped back into her.

They both moaned at the feeling this new position gave them. Anna enjoyed the tight feel of the restricted space. Panting softly the redhead shifted onto her knees more comfortably before hugging the woman's legs to her. Her thrusting started slow and at the increased moans Elsa was giving she went faster.

"That's it stud! That's a good girl, fuck! Yes!" Elsa moaned and panted. She had to alternate between gripping the sheets and headboard as her head rolled back. Anna grunted and moaned as she felt her muscles being to grow tight.

"Oh fuck yes! That's it stud fuck my tight pussy!" Elsa moaned loudly as her hands moved to grip the redhead's knees. Anna grunted and leaned forward slightly making Elsa squeal at the new angle and slight pressure.

It wasn't until a few hours later that the two were finally finished and able to function again that they decided they needed sustenance. Due to it being already so late they decided to head out to a nearby 24 hour store rather than order something. Elsa was the first to be dressed and start making her way to the hall of their hotel.

She stopped just as she exited the room, her eyes catching those of none other than Maleficent's daughter. The girl looked her up and down taking in the odd t-shirt she was wearing. Elsa bit her lip as she looked down to the shirt that had a skull with a chef's hat one along with the words culinary badass on it.

"Didn't know woman your age still had it in them to make those types of sounds," Mel smirked making Elsa's eye twitch.

"I will have you know I am not that old," Elsa grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, not my place to judge, must have been one talented dude I he could satisfy you that long," Mel said holding her hands up in defense. Elsa opened her mouth to say something but turned her head as her room door opened again.

"Elsa why didn't you-oh you waited," Anna smiled at seeing the woman stand there. Her smile dropped and her face paled at seeing Mel stare at them with utter shock.

"Didn't need a man, I had Anna," Elsa purrs as she hugs the girls arm to her chest. Both girls faces started to heat up as the cleared their throats. They quickly passed one another with Elsa sticking her tongue out to the younger girl as she passed her. Mel was very confused as she entered into her room on the other side of Elsa and Anna's.


	28. Chapter 28

Elsa watched as Anna downed her third energy drink for the morning. She herself was enjoying some tea, yea, she was tired after all they did the night before, but the poor younger girl looked ready to pass out. Maybe she went a little over bored.

One look to Maleficent and Mal prepping for the competition made her steel her resolve. Anna and Mal haven't spoken since the incident in the hall and Elsa had to resist the urge to smirk. Anything to keep that little witch away from Anna.

"Anna, you awake now?" She asked as she stroked the girls back gently. Their station was already prepped thankfully.

"Yea, think I'm good," Anna smiled to her, but the yawn that escaped her said otherwise.

"I'm sorry sweetie, after this you can sleep all you want okay?" Elsa said and Anna just smiled to her as she nodded. The blonde really wanted to kiss her. She looked so cute being sleepy like that.

Elsa is startled out her thoughts as the booming voice of the announcer makes the crowed that was forming hush. She cleared her throat and made sure her apron was tightened around her waist.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The moment you all were eagerly waiting for! This is the annual show off between the two top chocolatiers, now with a twist. Each one has with them a prodigy. Once the contest theme is revealed the timer would start and they will begin their sculpting. Judges!" The voice roared and Elsa looked to the panel of judges in front of them. A man with a big bright smile was holding a mike. He was rather tall; Elsa would say he was around 6ft.

Why was she getting so distracted? Right she was nervous.

Elsa held her breath and she could feel her fingertips itching for the theme reveal. She hopes she was awake enough to not waste time in comping up with a design. Anna's energy drinks might just have kicked in because Elsa can feel the girl practically vibrating next to her. She's going to crash hard.

The judges handed the announcer an envelope and he opened it to read. A massive smile broke over his face and he looked positively excited. That told Elsa that it should be something relatively easy, considering the last time the announcer looked puzzled and that was a hard one.

"Today they will be making," the man waved to the big screen that allowed the convention goers know what was being made, "hero vs villain!" He shouted and Elsa felt her heart drop. She knew almost nothing of comics and such. She hasn't even got around to watching any of those blasted movies that's been taking over the silver screens!

Anna gasped beside her and the look of pure ecstatic happiness was plastered on her face. Maybe there was hope for this one yet! The girl was always wearing some hero belt buckle and today it happened to be Superman.

"Elsa! Can I do the design for this one?" The redhead asked as she bounced in her feet. The blonde couldn't help but giggle and nod. They had about thirty minutes to come up with a design before starting. The timer was already up and they only had about 12 hours to complete this.

"Go for it," Elsa smiled. How else was Elsa supposed to have the girl learn this if she kept doing it for her? She already knew the girl was capable of making the sculptures; it was time to see her designing them under pressure.

She castes a glance to the other two and saw them lightly argue over the given paper. Elsa assumes that if it weren't for all the people watching the argument would be a fight. That's why you never work with family.

"Okay so I was thinking, we do Superman, he's one of the most iconic hero's there is, but I don't want him fighting someone like Lex Luther, that's too common. We need something to catch the judge's eyes. What if we have him battling Killer Frost! It fits well with your theme Elsa and the ice blast would be easy to make and have it cool and harden while we work on the smaller things!" Anna said excitedly as she drew out very rough sketches. Okay, so the redhead wasn't much of a pencil person. No worry, not everyone is that type of artist.

"Okay I know I have a very limited understanding of hero's and such, but how do you suppose we support Superman if he's in the air?" Elsa asked as she pointed at the sketch. Anna tapped the pencil to her puckered lips as she narrowed her eyes.

"I got it! His cape, we make it a little longer, make it fuse with the ice blast here and here, then we have Killer Frost gripping his ankle. We can use color right? So we take away some of the time consuming detail work with frost covering the hand gripping his foot and the cape in the ice blast," Anna chirped as she filled in the gaps.

Elsa smiled and nodded as she took a pen and filled in better details to certain parts where they had to give more attention. After making a few notes and suggestions for if things don't work, the two nodded and set forth working on their parts.

"It seems that team Ice Queen is already underway! Team dragon would need to start finishing off with their designs if they want to keep on pace," the announcer said.

Elsa smiled as she started on making the bodies of the two people; Anna was busy with the big ice blast that would be at the base and the cape that would help support the male figure. As they worked Elsa couldn't help but realize that both their methods were actually very helpful in such an event.

Elsa liked doing everything from a base, much like a person working with ice or wood, while Anna enjoyed building her things like one would a puzzle or machinery. Both methods would help give something like this more detail, Elsa's base method for establishing a rough look to work on. Anna's building method would help to add smaller details and make it easier to correct mistakes or change things if something doesn't work out.

By the time Anna was done with the big pieces, Elsa was about done with the female form. The redhead gave it a once over and nodded as it resembled what she had in mind, just with Elsa's added help in making it look more natural in its stance.

Elsa smiled happily as she watched Anna place the big pieces in the freezer to keep it cold. Mal was placing something in their freezer as well and the two smiled to one another as the met at the divide. The blonde grumbled and frowned as she tried finishing up the female.

Once done, Elsa took the figure to the fridge to keep it cold for when she goes to work on the male. As soon as she got to where the two were idly chatting as they gathered other supplies Elsa glared at them.

"This is a competition ladies, time is of the essence, there is only 9 hours left," Elsa nearly hissed at them. Both girls jumped and backed away from the other like puppies with their tails between their legs.

"Talk about Ice Queen," Mal said under her breath as she rolled her eyes. Elsa felt anger flood her veins and even Anna tensed up beside her. The blonde glared at the purple haired girl who looked like she thoroughly regretted saying that louder than was intended.

"Oh, seems we have some tension between the Ice Queen and The Dragons prodigy. This year might be more interesting than the first time the two senior chocolatiers faced off," the announcer said with a hint of excitement.

"You stay away from Anna got that you little witch?" Elsa growled. Anna gasped beside her and gripped her arm.

"Elsa that was uncalled for!" Anna said as she tried to pull the older woman away. Elsa yanked her arm free and glared at the redhead.

"Stop flirting with the enemy Anna and get back to work," Elsa growled and went back to make the male figure.

"I wasn't flirting with her," Anna said softly as she started on making the details for the outfits.

"Yea right, fluttering eyelashes and soft giggles and flushed faces, that's not flirting at all," Elsa hissed as she kept her hands steady by molding the chocolate.

"Elsa, why are you jealous? You know I love you and only you," Anna whispered as she frowned. She couldn't understand why the woman was acting like this all of a sudden.

"Spare me the sap, she's closer to your age anyway, you had your fun with me but I'm obviously not long term for you," Elsa growled softly. Even to her that sentence didn't make much sense. She was angry and hated that eventually Anna would tire of her and find someone closer to her age. She didn't want to lose Anna now that she finally had her.

"What? Not long term? You think I'd stoop so low as to what? Seduce you for fun and just leave you for the first young face to give me a second glance?" Anna asked, looking to the blonde with hurt in her eyes.

"Well I don't see you acting like you do around other girls, except her," Elsa said softly as she looked into Anna's eyes. The redhead could see tears forming. Be they from anger or sadness, even both, she didn't know.

"Elsa, I'm acting weird around her because," Anna trailed off as she lightly shook her head, "because she's my half-sister," she eventually said. Elsa blinked and took a step back.

Relieve was flooding her system. She wasn't going to lose Anna to Mal! Wait…

"What?" Elsa asked confused.

"Mal is my half-sister, we have the same father. It's the leverage I used against my dad to get him to drop the blackmail," Anna explains.

"But…the flirting?" Elsa asked as she tilted her head.

"Well she doesn't know so yea she's probably flirting, I just don't know how to deal with this. I've never had a sibling before and to find out you have one, it's confusing. There's no bond between us," Anna says as she looks down.

"Well…why not tell her this? Then you can work on being sisters? I'm an only child, but I grew up with Rapunzel so she feels like my sister and it's a really great feeling to have," Elsa smiles as she strokes the redhead's arms.

Anna smiles and hugs her tightly.

"Aw looks like there's some issues worked out in the Ice Queens court," the announcer says and both girls roll their eyes while smiling. Right there were eyes on them.

"I'm going to go tell her now!" Anna chirps and skips over to the freezers. Elsa just sighed and shook her head. Not like it could have waited…


	29. Chapter 29

Anna felt excited and nervous, a little gassy but that was probably the energy drinks working against her nerves. She knows it would probably have been best if she waited till after the contest to tell Mal they're sisters, but she wanted to get it over and done with. To clear up this misunderstanding between everyone.

"Hey Mal?" Anna called a little breathless as her heart sped faster, the boost of the energy drinks not helping her calm down tight now. The purple haired girl turned her attention to Anna and smiled.

"Coming to talk to me after she told you not to, such a rebel," Mal purred as she leaned closer. Anna let out a nervous chuckle.

"I just had to clear something up with her, that's why I'm here now, I need to tell you something," Anna said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"No need to tell me anything," Mal smiled and gripped Anna's chefs uniform. Anna's eyes widened and she silently cursed in her head as she realized what was happening. She was too stunned to react, but luckily Elsa was watching them and she managed to jam her hand between their mouths before Mal could land a kiss.

A hush fell over the crowed watching and everyone on the stage stood frozen in place. Elsa gripped Anna's jaw from her hand on her mouth and pushed her away to growl into Mal's face.

"She's your sister!" Elsa hissed and Mal's eyes widened.

"Is this true?" Mal asked looking shocked at Anna. The redhead took Elsa's hand away from her mouth as she nodded.

"Yea, that's what I needed to tell you, were sisters, well, half-sisters. We have the same dad," Anna explained and the purple haired girl blinked and frowned before looking to her mother.

"You never told me I had a sister," Mal said, half disgusted. Maleficent gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I haven't told you a lot of things, now stop talking with the competition and get back to work," she said as she continued building their sculpture.

"No," Mal said. Her mother blinked and looked at her daughter.

"No?" She parroted, like she's never heard the word before.

Anna half expected the hear the announcer talk and exploit this rivalry gossip, but it seemed everyone was strongly invested in how this was unfolding. Especially when Mal picked up the mold she had placed into the freezer to keep cold and smashed it onto the floor.

Everyone gasped and Anna could see Maleficent start to turn red as her eyes widened in anger.

"I'm done with this bullshit! I've done nothing but do as you say all my life! I took culinary school for you and dropped my passion for music! All you ever give me are lies and deceit! I'm done mother!" Mal yelled before storming off the stage.

It took everyone a silent and tense few seconds to gather their thoughts.

"Well, it seems the contest stops here folks! One half of the Dragons team left and there for they are disqualified!" The announcer said.

"What?! No! I refuse to have that be the end of this!" Maleficent yelled. Anna instinctively moved to shield Elsa behind her, but luckily Maleficent did not come for her.

"Rules are rules ma'am," the announcer said and gave a nod. Security guards that were standing nearby took the rage woman away as she started yelling and throwing things.

"This was sabotage! They sabotaged the competition!" She yelled as they dragged her away.

"The winners are team Ice Queen!" The announcer said smiling brightly and both Elsa and Anna blinked.

Well that was an easy win. Anna was a little disappointed that they had to win based on Mal leaving and getting them disqualified, but a win was a win. Anna smiled and picked Elsa up as she twirled her around.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped and flailed before the redhead placed her back down.

"We won! Another win for the Queen!" Anna chirped loudly. Elsa couldn't help but giggle.

"Too bad we couldn't see how the sculpture would have looked in the end," Elsa said as the blush in her face died down.

"We can still finish it, I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Anna smiled. Elsa grinned and followed the redhead's example of continuing the sculpture.

"Well folks seems team Ice Queen intends on finishing their design. The clock is back on and we will be enjoying the show. Judges you are welcome to stay," the announcer says.

The world fades away for Elsa and Anna as they enjoy just working together. No with the contest stress no longer weighing on them they felt lighter, more relaxed. They essentially took their time to finish and they managed to do so in time.

The end result was stunning and they smiled to the crowed as photos were being taken and questions were answered. Anna was really happy with how amazing it was to finally be at the yearly Festichoc.

All the drama and excitement finally caught up with them once they headed back home. For most of the plane ride they were fast asleep.

Anna knew that there would be more drama once they were back home. No doubt her father would have something to say about the turn of events. This wasn't how she had planned on meeting her sister, but things happened sometimes and there was nothing one could do about what fate had chosen for you.

She really hopes she can get to know Mal more and spend time with her. She was very interested in hearing about her love of music. What kind of person was Mal? What were her friends like?

Anna just wanted to be a good older sister. She's always wanted siblings. The redhead wonders if Mal was like her. It was hard to say. Mal was very feminine. She really hopes she gets to meet her again.

All these thoughts and feelings were put on hold once they got back home. They both had a ton of work to do. Elsa took some time to help Anna hone her drawing skills for occasions where she was unavailable. Anna was a fast learner and all though she probably wouldn't be Elsa's skill level, at least she'll be able to convey instructions to other staff members.

Of course though Rapunzel then found a video someone had taken of what had happened at Festichoc. It captured everything, from Elsa scolding Anna and Mal to Mal kissing Anna and then the purple haired girl storming off. Of course everyone teased Anna about it but they stopped once she told the story because the video, although good, lacked proper sound because the people around it were loud.

"You two don't even look related!" Rapunzel said as she stared at the video again.

"Well we do have different mothers and there is about three years difference," Anna shrugged.

"Neither of you look like your father," Elsa said as she continued the sketch she was working on.

"Thank the heavens for that!" Anna grinned as she joined Elsa again. She stretched and yawned. It was still relatively early in the day and Elsa had kept her awake most of the night.

"I couldn't agree more," Elsa whispered as she smiled to Anna making the redhead blush slightly.

"Okay so what the customer wants is…is…oh boy," Elsa said as she shook her head.

"Elsa? You okay? You look pale, well more pale than usual," Anna said trying to lighten the sudden tenseness in the air.

"I don't feel too good, be right back," Elsa said as she moved to the bathroom. Anna's eyes widened as she saw the blonde cover her mouth with one hand and her stomach with the other just as she disappeared inside.

"Elsa?" Anna called as she rushed over. Elsa was busy throwing up as she clung to the toilet. The redhead moved to hold onto her chef's hat and rubbed her back.

"Everything okay?" Rapunzel asked as she stood in the doorway.

"No, I'm clearly fucking dying," Elsa rasped out before throwing up again.

"Food poisoning maybe?" Anna asked.

"We both had the same food and I doubt Hans would give us food poisoning, he loves to cook too much," Elsa panted.

Anna frowned to the look Rapunzel was giving, but realized what she was getting at with her next question.

"Have you had your monthly visitor yet?" The brunette asked.

There was silence as Elsa slowly used toilet paper to wipe her mouth before flushing and moving to sit on the now closed lid. Anna felt a shiver run up her spine at the cold look the older woman gave.

"I better not hope you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting," Elsa said deathly calm. Anna looked to Rapunzel and the girl had gone stiff.

"I-I mean, it's just that, well you see," Rapunzel stammered as she started to fidget with her hands.

"To be fair you're not too old to have kids," Anna said. The glare she received made was enough to kill a person.

"Shutting up!" Anna said hastily.

"If looks could kill," Rapunzel whispered.

Elsa took a deep calming breath before moving to wash out her mouth. The two women watched, too scared to make sudden movements.

"I'm going up to my office now, Anna do follow please?" Elsa said as she moved past Rapunzel in the door.

Rapunzel gave Anna an 'I'm extremely sorry' look. Anna just swallowed hard before following Elsa to her office. She felt like a puppy that is about to get scolded.

Once in Elsa's office and the door were closed, did the atmosphere change. Elsa's boss like attitude dropped and she slumped into one of her chairs. Anna frowned and moved to kneel before her.

"Hey maybe it's not what Rapunzel was hinting at! There are a lot of things that makes a person puke," Anna said as she stroked the older woman's legs.

"Anna…" Elsa said softly as she looked to the younger woman.

"I mean, maybe it is food poisoning, or maybe you're getting the flu! Maybe something just triggered your gag reflex, weird stuff has happened before," Anna said.

Elsa sat up and cupped Anna's face, making her unable to speak more. Elsa smiled lovingly as she kissed the redheads forehead. It made Anna closer her eyes and enjoy the sweetness of it.

"I'm late."


	30. Chapter 30

Elsa watched the girl blink her eyes. Once. Twice.

"What?"

"I said I'm late," Elsa repeated. Fear was slowly increasing inside herself as she watched a slew of emotions go through Anna's eyes.

"You're-?"

"Yes."

"I'm-?"

"Yes."

"We're-?"

"Yes, Anna I am pregnant, you are the father and we are having a child," Elsa said rolling her eyes. The irritation washed away quickly as fear settled back into her chest, but it was all for nothing as Anna jumped up, all excited.

"We're going to be parents! Oh my gods! I'm going to have a kid! Elsa!" Anna cheered and pulled the blonde up from her chair to hug her tightly. She lifted her into the air and swung them around.

"Anna put me down before I throw up again!" Elsa flailed and the redhead placed her gently back onto the ground.

"Oh my gods, you're pregnant," Anna said as she looked to Elsa's still flat tummy.

"Now, it would be smarter to get a doctor's opinion. I'm not riding my future on a store bought test," Elsa huffs.

"When is the appointment?" Anna asked, she felt like her eyebrows now lived in her hairline from her constant surprised look.

"Not for another two weeks, just to be sure enough time lapses," Elsa sighs and can't help but smile softly at the younger woman.

"You're okay with this?" she asked softly.

"Elsa, I love you very much, nothing can make that go away and the fact that you might be having my child? That's one of the best ways you can show me you love me back," Anna smiled so softly and so warmly that Elsa couldn't help but feel very emotional.

She hugged the redhead tightly to her.

"Wait, I thought you were on the pill or something," Anna says tilting her head when they eventually pull away.

"I'm pretty sure I forgot to take it while we were at Festichoc," Elsa shrugs.

"You were all over me," Anna smirks making Elsa blush.

"Hush! Now listen Anna, no one can know till we know and till I'm at least out of my first trimester," Elsa says as she walks around to her table.

"Why till then?" Anna asks tilting her head as she leans with her elbows on the table.

"Because the first trimester is very delicate and is when most miscarriages happen, I'm not young like you," Elsa grumbles. Anna looks to the older woman with fear and worry in her eyes.

"Don't stress too much, I'm perfectly healthy, I just need to follow strict guidelines," Elsa says and pulls up her web browser. Anna tilted her head to look and saw that there were maybe a dozen tabs open.

"You did your homework," Anna whistles.

"Of course, it's a life were talking about here," Elsa nods.

"Okay so...why the glaring at Rapunzel earlier?" Anna asked.

"Because we don't know yet," Elsa replied.

"Okay so...we're stuck with what to do till we know for absolute certainty?" Anna asked, looking to the blonde.

"Seems like it," Elsa sighed.

Two weeks seemed so far away. Both of them were a little on edge and Anna made frequent trips up to Elsa's office to check up on her. The older woman found it sweet and endearing to see her redhead be so concerned for her. Though it became a little much when they had the confirmation that yes, Elsa was indeed expecting.

"Anna I will be fine, go do your job," Elsa sighed as the redhead kept hugging her like she was afraid Elsa would run away on her.

"Okay, but I'll be right downstairs if you need me," Anna said as she eventually let go. Elsa couldn't help but smile however when the girl pecked her softly.

"I know, don't worry," Elsa chuckled and watched the girl leave. Once the door closed she sighed and relaxed. Her hand went to her tummy and she stroked it.

"You're either going to be spoiled rotten or have a very over protective mother," she giggled to herself. Shaking her head she gets back to work.

It was about a month later that Anna one day came bursting into the quiet office, startling the heck out of the older woman.

"Where's the fire?" She asked and Anna slammed her hands down onto the table.

"I haven't even introduced you to my mother yet!" Anna says frantically.

"I'm pretty sure I met your mom back when you were just a kid," Elsa tilted her head.

"Elsa that was nearly 15 years ago! Do you know how much has changed since then? Also you're my girlfriend, who is pregnant! I need to make this right!" Anna said slightly panicked.

"Well...I guess you make sense," Elsa said unsure. She yelped as Anna moved around the table and gripped her hands, pulling her up from her very comfortable seat.

"Anna!" She gasped and stuck her heels into the floor, yanking the girl back.

"What? We should go!" Anna said.

"Not this instant! Calm down and let's plan this a little better and give her a heads up," Elsa said and sat back down, pulling the girl closer. Anna pouted as she hugged the older woman's nuzzling face to her tummy.

"You're right as usual," Anna sighed and pulled out her phone to call her mother.

**~Chocolatier~**

"Anna, are you sure me meeting your mother is alright?"

"Elsa, relax will ya? My mother is very tolerable and open minded."

"But Anna I'm a lot older than you and what if she thinks I'm defiling her daughter? What am I to say? ' _Oh yea your daughter calls me mommy too_ '?"

"I don't think I've ever called you that," Anna chuckles.

Just then the door opened to reveal an almost Elsa look alike, just a little older and skinnier if that was possible. Her hair was hanging loose and she was accompanied with smoke that smelled an awful lot like pot. The woman looked Elsa up and down with a vacant stare. When she spoke her voice was raspy and calm.

"Whoa, trippy. Firecracker, I thought you were bringing your girlfriend not a mirror," the woman gave a throaty chuckle. Elsa was gob smacked as she stared into what seemed to be her double.

"Hey, mom, you changed your hair color again!" Anna smiled, seeming oblivious to this likeness between her mother and girlfriend.

"Come in the brownies just came out of the oven," the woman waved them in, her movements slightly sluggish. Elsa gripped Anna's arm as she tried to follow.

"Anna, what the fuck?" Elsa hissed, "You could have told me your mother and I look exactly alike," she growled and Anna frowned.

"She just dyed her hair. What's the big deal?" Anna asked as she tilted her head.

"The big deal? The big deal? Hold that thought," Elsa said as she walked into the house.

"So Miss Arendelle, nice to finally meet you again after so many years," Elsa said being polite as ever.

"Sshh, Snowflake, call me Willow like the tree, spreading harmony and peace," the woman started swaying as she cradled Elsa's face with her hands.

"Miss Arendelle is bad juju, here we use our spirit names," she then moved a hand to hold Anna's face, "like Anna is my little firecracker," she smiled and hummed as she moved to the freshly baked brownies. Elsa could only blink as Anna chuckled.

"Well, guess you're snowflake now, funny how that is literally your last name," Anna smiled as Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Firecracker, we have to go into town to deliver these edibles," Willow purred as she started placing them into containers, cradling each like a newborn baby bird. Elsa wasn't sure how she felt about all this, but those brownies looked so good. She wrapped her arms around her tummy and Anna perked up when she noticed the action.

"Oh, hey mom, got anything, um, special for Elsa over here?" Anna asked and her mother looked up, blinking.

"Special how, Firecracker?" She hummed and Elsa started to blush.

"Well you see, she's kind of, well one of the reasons were here is um…Elsa's pregnant," Anna finally blurted out as she blushed and Willow blinked some more. It took a while before the woman perked up and twirled her way over to Elsa as she grabbed a container from one of the cupboards.

"Oh how precious!" She smiled and dropped to her knees in front of Elsa's tummy. She pressed her ear to it and hummed.

"Yes, yes, I can hear her now," the woman jumped up and hugged both women.

"Oh, Firecracker I am so proud!" she almost squealed.

"Um, I'm still in my first trimester, I don't even have a tummy yet and what do you mean her?" Elsa asked feeling slightly confused.

"Mom has a gift," Anna shrugged, "and if she says it's a girl it's most likely a girl," she smiled and opened the container Willow had pressed into her hands. She held a cookie up to Elsa and the woman frowned as she eyed it.

"What's in it?" She asked skeptically.

"Don't worry, these are actual herbs, not weed, perfectly legal," Anna smiled and Elsa hesitated, but once she bit into that first cookie it was downhill from there.

All three women were walking down the street to the local green cross. Anna was in the middle, smiling proudly, while Elsa kept gobbling down the cookies at her side. Willow was skipping beside them in bare feet.

"Willow? You never told us you had a twin sister!" A middle aged couple stopped them in their tracks. Elsa very slowly gave Anna a pointed look.

"Did you hold that thought I told you to hold?" She asked and Anna's eyes widened.

"I get it now," she whispered.

"Oh no, this is Firecrackers girlfriend," Willow smiled and the couple gave the redhead a confused look before looking between the two blondes.

"But isn't she a bit old for little Anna?" The woman asked and Willow looked to her daughter.

"I don't think so, age is just a number after all," she smiled.

"I can assure you we are not related…I think," Elsa hummed and continued eating the cookies. The woman eyed her before her eyes widened.

"Are those the pregnancy cookies? You're pregnant?" The woman asked and Elsa blushed.

"Yes she is! I am so proud of my little firecracker!" Willow chimed as she pat Anna's head making her blush as well.

"Moooom," she whined.

The older couple looked to one another before giving slightly weary smiles.

"Well, congratulations," they said before waving and walking away.

Anna sighed and reached for a cookie but Elsa slapped her hand away while holding one and there was another already in her mouth.

"Mine!" She growled through her munching and Willow laughed behind them.


End file.
